


Just like the old times

by SexyThing



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существовать день за днем, в одном и том же месте, с одними и теми же людьми, не находить себе места, не находить себе дела и вспоминать, вспоминать, вспоминать… Он сдался. Его жизнь кончилась, когда истерзанная «Нормандия» рухнула на поверхность безымянной планеты. Он умер вместе с Прессли, вместе с Талитой, вместе с Джейн…<br/>Он умер и попал в ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Крушение.

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжетные повороты я основывала на своей первой игре, согласно которой: Шепард – Герой, Колонист, Уцелевший (Последний Герой), Класс - Инженер; Совет спасен, Рекс выжил на Вермайере, Кайден погиб на Вермайере, роман с Лиарой в первой части и с Гаррусом – во второй и третьей, Тали получила данные гетов, Советником от людей стал Андерсон, Царица Рахни выжила на Новерии, и прочие мелкие достижения на выполненных дополнительных заданиях, влияние которых ощущается в фике в виде сводок новостей или просто упоминаний.  
> Имя Шепард – Джейн, только с ним я ее и связываю.
> 
> Я старалась проследить за фактами Вселенной Mass Effect, чему очень способствовали регулярные переигрывания некоторых фрагментов, видеопрохождения и данные из Mass Effect Wikia©, но незначительные недочеты все же неизбежны. За характерами старалась уследить, но ООС по-прежнему возможен. Так же за счет цитат в эпиграфах и в тексте для не игравших (или не доигравших) возможны спойлеры.

> _Just another routine mission_ *.  
>  Shepard, Mass Effect: Genesis.

_\- «Нормандия» погибла… погибла…_

_Данные пляшут перед ним, заставляя взгляд метаться из стороны в сторону, до головокружения, до рези в глазах. За спиной полыхает огонь. Его слуха достигают крики, взрывы, аварийные сигналы, выстрелы, звук скрежещущего металла. Его подбрасывает резким толчком, оглушающий скрежет врезается в барабанные перепонки. Он оглядывается. За спиной половина корпуса корабля вскрывается, как консервная банка. Он отворачивается, чувствуя, как разрывается сердце. Желтый энергетический луч режет его корабль, как хорошо отточенный нож – кусок масла, но он слышит не вопли людей, не скрип металла и шум вытекающего воздуха, - он слышит живой, полный ужаса крик и последний вздох фрегата._

_\- «Нормандия» погибла… Мы ничего…_

_Сквозь взрывы и огонь к нему прорывается Лиара._

_\- Почти вся команда эвакуировалась! Твоя очередь, Джокер!_

_\- Я не оставлю «Нормандию»!_

_\- Джокер, нужно идти! – в голосе азари явно слышится паника, когда панель справа от нее взрывается, обдав ее волной искр и жара._

_\- Я сказал, я не оставлю «Нормандию»! – он упрямо качает головой. Из панели вырывается сноп искр, обжигающих пальцы, но он лишь вздрагивает и продолжает работу._

_\- Джокер…_

_\- Лиара, щиты в инженерном отсеке уже отказали, сейчас откажет защита в жилом! Шепард все еще там, вытащи ее оттуда, немедленно!_

_Не оборачиваясь, он чувствует ее сомнения, буквально физически ощущает, как она разрывается между ним и капитаном._

_\- ИДИ!_

_Наконец Лиара разворачивается и убегает._

_Его руки летают над панелью, пытаясь выровнять судно, удержать его на правильном курсе, чтобы, не дай бог, оно не врезалось в атмосферу разодранным боком. Одной рукой он хватает защитный шлем и кое-как натягивает его на голову. И уже не снимает, когда включаются кинетические барьеры, оделяющие рубку от БИЦ. Джокер открывает коммуникационный канал и почти отчаянно кричит в микрофон._

_\- СОС! СОС! Говорит КСАС «Нормандия»! Нас атакуют! Мы терпим крушение!_

_Корабль встряхивает, Джокера бросает грудью вперед, на панель управления. Распластавшись по ней, он пытается прийти в себя. Отняв одну руку от консоли, проводит ладонью по нагретой поверхности приборной доски. Фрегат дрожит._

_\- Держись, детка, - еле слышно шепчет он. – Мы выберемся. Не сдавайся. Только не сейчас. Еще немного._

_Он смотрит на панель второго пилота и чувствует, как сердце уходит в пятки. Оружия нет, уничтожено еще первым залпом, двигатели вот-вот сдадут, от барьеров и щитов остались одни ошметки. Корабль кричит от боли и дрожит от страха у него под ногами…_

_Все тонет в этом крике его возлюбленного, истерзанного судна. Голос Шепард раздается откуда-то из-за тумана, он отвечает, почти не помня себя, почти на автомате._

_\- «Нормандия» погибла. Мы ничего не изменим, если отправимся вслед за ней._

_Нет. Нет! Это невозможно. Он не может потерять ее. Он не может от нее отказаться. Он еще может ее спасти. Он может. Он должен. Если нет – то чего стоит его хваленый диплом?_

_Потом взрыв, и новый вопль корабля…_

_Резкая боль в руке, хруст хрупкой кости под напряженными до предела мышцами, взрывы и толчки, отзывающиеся тупой болью в ногах._

_Заслонка спасательного шаттла, слепящий желтый луч, отражающийся в шлеме Шепард, ее жалкая фигурка в открытом космосе среди груд мусора, в которые превратился корабль._

_\- Капитан! – голос не слушается, хрипит, срывается, когда он видит, как ее сносит в вакуум. А потом он замечает тонкую струйку воздуха, вытекающего через пробитый шланг респиратора._

_\- ШЕПАРД!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Просто очередное рутинное задание (англ.)


	2. Глава 1. Пилот.

> _The last two years… sucked_ *.  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 2.
> 
> _When the Collectors blew up the first Normandy,_  
>  _you died because I wouldn’t leave… because you had to_  
>  _come back for me_ **.  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 3

_Ванкувер. За пятнадцать дней до пробуждения Шепард._

Джефф проснулся в холодном поту и с тупой болью, разрывающей черепную коробку напополам. Дышать было тяжело, словно он вынырнул не из сна, а из глубокого водоема с тяжелой и притом вонючей, застоенной водой. Он сел в кровати, стряхнул с колен и без того почти сползшее на пол одеяло, огляделся. В небольшой, по-солдатски, но уютно обставленной комнате царил полумрак, развеиваемый лишь слабым свечением голографических часов на столе. Цифры расплывались перед глазами, еще не привыкшими к темноте после пламени и слепящего света энергетического луча. Огромное окно почти сливалось по цвету с сизыми в утренних сумерках стенами.

Двигаясь медленно, словно в воде, Джокер сполз с кровати, с трудом поднялся на ноги и, невероятным усилием воли борясь с тошнотой и головокружением, поковылял к уборной. Холодная вода отрезвляла и освежала, вымывая из головы остатки липкого страха, ослабляя ледяную хватку щупалец, сковавших сердце. Глядя на свое отражение в затененном зеркале, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и прикрыл раскрасневшиеся усталые глаза. Головокружение не проходило, тошнота – тоже, и это нервировало его и сбивало с толку. Хотя он сам был в этом виноват. Сделав еще один вдох, он сунул голову под холодную струю и замер.

Эти кошмары будили его почти каждый день. И каждый день он оказывался в той же самой уборной, в той же самой позе, чувствуя, как струйки ледяной воды сбегают по лицу, спотыкаясь о грубую щетину на щеках и подбородке. Иногда – если ему везло – он видел Шепард, Прессли и других в рубке, на мостике в БИЦ. Но чаще – именно так. Среди останков его корабля, среди огня и смерти.

И каждый день при пробуждении он мечтал оказаться там же.

Джокер выключил воду, накрыв голову полотенцем, вернулся в комнату и сел на кровать. За окном уже начинало светать, редкие всполохи света пробивались сквозь собравшиеся на горизонте облака, разбивая тьму, очищая небо. С парковок потянулись редкие аэрокары, на улицах показались рабочие – первые птички начинающегося дня.

Он всегда просыпался ровно в шесть часов – по привычке, образовавшейся за годы во флоте Альянса. Ровно в шесть на «Нормандии» объявляли подъем. Ровно в семь она появлялась в рубке – собранная и подтянутая, сосредоточенная до предела, сжатая, как пружина, в любой момент готовая распрямиться и ударить. Он приветствовал ее простыми словами: «Доброе утро, капитан». Вопреки всем уставам, она хлопала пилота по плечу и с улыбкой командовала: «Заводи двигатели, Джокер».

И в тот день было то же. Ладонь Джейн на его плече и команда: «Доставь нас в Туманность Омеги, Джокер»…

_Туманность Омеги… мать ее._

А потом – шесть маленьких систем с пустынными или полунаселенными планетами, напряженное ожидание, почти физически ощущаемое среди членов команды, нудное, но такое привычное им всем нытье Прессли – и ни следа гетов. Ни единого корабля, ни единого сигнала, ни одного чертового синтетика. Вместо них – огромный неопознанный крейсер, режущий обшивку «Нормандии», словно она сделана из бумаги.

Натягивая майку, Джокер подошел к окну. Из-за края горизонта уже показался край солнечного диска, и темно-сизое небо постепенно стало наливаться голубизной. Улицы запрудил народ. Далеко внизу, на стоянке у подножия высотного жилого здания, жена поцеловала мужа, провожая его на работу. Рядом с ними двое мужчин в военной форме вытянулись по струнке и отсалютовали проходящему мимо офицеру и тут же, словно ничего не случилось, повернулись друг к другу и продолжили прерванный разговор. Мимо окна, бешено вереща, промчался полицейский аэрокар. Ванкувер оживал, наливаясь красками, наполняясь звуками.

Глядя на мир, расстилающийся у него под ногами и выше, Джокер мрачно хмурился. Он завидовал этим людям – кто бы они ни были. Завидовал их счастью быть нужными кому-то, где-то, зачем-то. После крушения «Нормандии» его жизнь полетела под откос. Под _очень_ крутой откос. Когда спасательные корабли Альянса подобрали выживших членов экипажа, он понял, что они потеряли двадцать человек. Если быть точным – двадцать два. Прессли и Талита Дрейвен, его младший навигатор, погибли у него на глазах при первом же залпе неопознанного корабля. Другие – чуть позже при разгерметизации отсеков, при отключении щитов, у самых шаттлов, в шаге от спасения. Найти останки «Нормандии» так и не удалось, но каждому из них на Земле были отданы последние почести, и никогда за всю свою жизнь Джокер не чувствовал себя более паршиво.

Потому что среди имен пропавших и погибших при исполнении было имя его командира.

А потом были отчеты, бесконечные отчеты об их задании, казавшемся тогда таким банальным и скучным, о гетах – а точнее, их отсутствии, о нападении, о «Нормандии», о гибели Шепард. Были запоздалые награждения за участие в битве за Цитадель, за спасение «Пути Предназначения», за уничтожение «дредноута гетов», как они стали называть Властелина, благополучно забыв о Жнецах. Джокер все-таки получил свою медаль, и ради нее даже не пришлось бриться.

А потом был короткий, но безжалостный приказ о списании в запас.

С тех пор прошло уже два года. Он жил изо дня в день, каждое утро наблюдая одну и ту же картину – разве что со сменой погоды. Всех этих людей, машины, солдат, которых в военном городке водилось тошнотворно много. Этих рабочих и офисных клерков, водителей и военных, которым было куда торопиться, ради чего подниматься в несусветную рань или в глубокую ночь. У них была жизнь, семья, работа. Они знали о гетах и о Властелине не больше, чем рассказывали в новостях. И за это, возможно, должны были благодарить и его, Джокера, тоже. 

Джефф покачал головой и отошел от окна. Он сбросил полотенце, даже не заботясь о том, куда оно упадет, осторожно разминая плечи, пересек комнату, вышел через узкую арку на кухню, включил плиту и принялся готовить. Яичница и кофе – солдатский завтрак. Когда-нибудь он попробует приготовить что-нибудь посерьезнее. В ожидании, пока вскипит вода, он смотрел в сторону. На стене у окна висела голография станции «Арктур». Дом. Дома они готовили завтрак по очереди, почти что по наряду на кухне. Мама умела готовить блюда из кухни азари. Как заправский шеф-повар нарезала странные волосатые фрукты и поджаривала их со сладкими специями с Тессии, разливала по стеклянным стаканам голубоватый сок, пахнувший слегка забродившей вишней. Отец варил кофе. Никто так не варил кофе на всем «Арктуре». Даже Колючка, напевая развеселые песенки, лепила пирожки с Тессианской клубникой. Джефф… Джефф готовил яичницу из обычных земных яиц.

Усмехаясь краешком рта, он перекинул скромный завтрак на тарелку, долил в чашку молока, уселся за стол и принялся безразлично поглощать еду, потирая ноющее предплечье. Мысли его против воли снова вернулись к событиям двухлетней давности. Руку он тогда все-таки сломал. Не заметил сразу, может быть, - до того ли было? Но когда теплая, трясущаяся мелкой дрожью ладонь Лиары, пытавшейся помочь ему выбраться из шаттла, легла на его предплечье, Джокер взвыл. От боли или от горя – он сам не знал до сих пор. Может быть, и от того и от другого. За свою жизнь он привык к Синдрому Вролика, привык к болезненным переломам, к необходимости осторожничать и разыгрывать из себя фарфоровую куклу. А во флоте легко привыкаешь и к жертвам, и к потерям. В битве за Цитадель сотни людей – почти половина Пятого флота Альянса – погибли, спасая «Путь Предназначения», и среди них были его друзья. Но никогда он не позволял себе раскиснуть и показать свои чувства. Даже когда погиб Кайден. Один раз, лишь один раз – там, на спасательном корабле, когда боль в сломанной руке вернула его в реальность, а испуганные и раскрасневшиеся от слез глаза Лиары напомнили о произошедшем, он сдался.

Джокер встрепенулся и бросил взволнованный взгляд на голографический интерфейс над столом. Восемь часов. За раздумьями и воспоминаниями он не заметил, как прошло два часа. Где-то в недрах интерфейса проснулся услужливый ВИ-помощник. 

\- Доброе утро, лейтенант Моро, - ровным, вышколенным голосом произнес он, подчиняясь вызубренной за годы программе. Джокер хмыкнул. Он много раз порывался исправить это приветствие – как-никак, а лейтенантом он не был уже давно. Но каждый раз что-то его останавливало. Он просто не мог избавиться от этого последнего, узкого и шаткого, мостка к своему прошлому. – Желаете прослушать последние новости?

\- Давай, - хрипло произнес Джефф, внезапно осознав, что подал голос впервые за последние двадцать четыре часа.

Он закинул посуду в мойку, вернулся в комнату и сел на кровать, ожидая, пока ВИ скомпилирует информацию в краткий отчет. Почти неосознанным, привычным движением он поднял со стола коробку с лекарствами – забавно, но именно на гражданке он перестал о них забывать. Наверное, потому что нечему больше было его отвлекать. Карин бы порадовалась. Глотая таблетку, он с нетерпеливым недовольством думал, что виртуальный интеллект размышляет дольше обычного. Он ненавидел эти короткие, но растягивающиеся до бесконечности мгновения ожидания, ненавидел вздрагивающее в ложном предчувствии сердце. Но не мог прекратить следить за новостями. Не мог прекратить надеяться.

\- Пятый Флот Альянса во главе с дредноутом КСАС Оризаба*** под командованием адмирала Стивена Хакетта продолжает тур по колониям в Аттическом Траверсе, - забубнил наконец электронный голос ВИ. Джокер откинулся на кровать и слушал, полупустым взглядом уткнувшись в потолок. – В ближайшем будущем флот планирует посетить колонию на планете Часка, подвергнувшуюся атаке гетов два года назад, а затем завершить тур на планете Илос.

Джокер вскинул брови. Любопытно. Илос находился глубоко в Системах Терминус, и два года назад именно по этой причине Совет отказался отправлять туда свои корабли, чтобы остановить Сарена. А теперь саларианцы вовсю копаются на планете, а Альянс отправляет туда целый Пятый Флот, да еще и в сопровождении Оризаба – одного из лучших дредноутов в истории. А как же угроза войны? А как же хрупкий мир с территориями Терминуса?

Впрочем, какое это теперь имело значение?

\- Подходит к концу победный тур флагманского корабля «Путь Предназначения» по двадцати колониям…

\- Дальше, - прохрипел Джокер, чувствуя, как сердце сбивается с ритма. Его славная победа над флотом гетов и спасение дредноута азари, которые так расхваливали СМИ и военное руководство как чужих, так и Альянса, не казались ему таким уж достижением, стоило вспомнить, сколько его друзей погибло в тот день…

\- На границах систем обнаружены неизвестные корабли-разведчики, схожие по сигнатурам и внешнему виду с древними кораблями рахни. Однако установить их принадлежность не удалось, поскольку они избегают контакта с любыми патрульными суднами.

Джокер нахмурился. Как и вся команда «Нормандии», он очень хорошо знал, кому галактика обязана грядущим возвращением рахни. Но, если он все правильно понял, Царица обещала Шепард, что не доставит проблем. А это значит, что либо Джейн была слишком легковерна, либо рахни были попросту неосторожны. Он предпочитал верить во второй вариант.

\- Дальше.

\- Председатель Бернс начал выплаты репараций биотикам, пострадавшим при использовании имплантатов L2… - послушно переключился ВИ, но Джокер закрыл глаза и махнул рукой. То, чего он ждал, должно было быть в первых строчках, уж точно не среди сообщений о каких-то древних спорах биотиков, использовавших L2, закрытии Фонда Сирты или о том что Спутница-Шаира доигралась на Цитадели. 

\- Стоп. Есть что-нибудь о «Нормандии»?

Несколько мгновений компьютерный мозг виртуального интеллекта обрабатывал полученный запрос, пытаясь приспособить его разговорную форму под свои жесткие до педантичности системы.

\- О Космическом Судне Альянса Систем «Нормандия» SR-1 новой информации нет.

\- Захлопнись.

ВИ послушно умолк. Джокер закрыл лицо руками и мрачно уставился в потолок сквозь пальцы. Почему каждое утро должно было начинаться с этого? Зачем он продолжал эти мучительные минуты, заставлявшие его ненавидеть несчастный, ни в чем не повинный виртуальный интеллект, даже не подозревавший, что его хозяин мечтает с ним сделать каждый раз, как не получает ни одной даже мало-мальски значимой новости? Неужели он все еще продолжал надеяться? После двух лет?

Шумно выдохнув, Джокер натянул куртку, вышел из квартиры и привычной дорогой поковылял в бар.

Именно здесь, в самом темном углу тускло освещенного помещения, он и проводил почти все последнее время, не считая собственной квартиры. Последнюю работу он потерял две недели назад, и вместе с ней потерял всякое желание искать новую. Он гулял по заколдованному кругу. Болезнь не давала ему осесть где-нибудь дольше, чем на несколько месяцев. Звание героя ни черта не стоит, когда в твоих медицинских отчетах прописаны Синдром Вролика и посттравматическое расстройство. Теперь только в баре он мог перестать думать о «Нормандии», о капитане, о Прессли и даже о космосе и собственном списании на берег. Только здесь он мог вообще забыть, кто он, где он и что делает, – и это было единственное, чего ему хотелось. 

В самом темном углу с самым хорошим обзором сидеть оказалось до неожиданности приятно. Он, как разведчик, стрелял глазами по сторонам, подмечая детали, наблюдая за лицами, читая судьбы. Вот вбегала стайка девушек, достаточно взрослых, чтобы впустить их в такое заведение и продать алкоголь, но слишком молодых, чтобы понять, что в мире есть вещи гораздо более волнующие и интересные, чем первый в жизни стакан батарианского эля и жаркий танцпол, переполненный разгоряченными и по-доброму пьяными людьми. Вот являлся старый боевой волк и садился, как и сам Джокер, в углу, мрачно поглядывая на веселящуюся молодежь. Джефф хорошо знал такой тип солдат – вымуштрованный офицер, дослужившийся до высокого звания, приличной пенсии и нежеланной отставки, но потерявший или так и не заведший семью и цель существования, не интересующийся ничем, кроме военных сводок, и имеющий хорошие контакты в текущем командовании. Откуда ни возьмись возникал молодой рабочий – пропустить стаканчик, поболтать с привлекательными официантками, бросить на стойку пару кредитов и уйти. Незаметно, серо, буднично. Входил веселый солдат, только что получивший увольнительную на берег. С ним двигалась шумная компания товарищей, обретших тот же счастливый билетик, отставных, учащихся, рабочих и инженеров космопорта. Они шумной толпой рассаживались за самым большим столом и полдня прожигали бесценное свободное от службы время, заговаривая зубы случайным собутыльникам, слушая чужие байки, хлопая по заду улыбчивых официанток и добродушно гогоча. 

Бар стал для Джокера наблюдательным постом. А его посетители – то ли врагами, то ли жертвами. Время от времени, особенно когда в самом сердце бара вдруг возникала такая вот веселая компания, он и сам подзывал доброжелательную девушку в белом, как в старину, переднике и заказывал бутылку. Девушка улыбалась и ему, принося заказ, но, в отличие от других, как-то грустно и заботливо, словно хотела передать ему часть своего добра, но каждый раз терпела неудачу. Бывало, сидя в углу и исподлобья оглядывая зал, он замечал укоризненные или жалостливые взгляды случайно забредших сюда бывших товарищей и друзей. Думал ли он, что сам топил свою жизнь с каждым стаканом? Возможно, думал - по утрам, борясь с тошнотой и головной болью, подставляя лицо под ледяную воду, глядя на свое усталое отражение в затемненном зеркале. Все остальное время он лишь хотел не видеть окружающий его мир, потому что этому миру он не принадлежал. Наиболее верные соратники время от времени подсаживались, увлекали его разговором, хлопали по плечу, говорили, что все наладится. Он не был против их компании, и иногда даже позволял себе расслабиться, а иногда, редко, - даже поверить в их слова. Но чаще всего эти же люди обходили его стороной. Они осуждали его за то, как он жил, и, может быть, в чем-то были правы. Только это ничего не меняло. Они ни черта не понимали. Сегодня они весело прожигают кредиты в барах, а завтра улетят на другой конец галактики, в открытый космос, где жизнь бурлит всеми красками мира, где тебя окружают огненные гиганты и астероидные кольца. А Джокер останется на Земле, и единственным космическим светом для него будут крошечные точки звезд, заглушаемые электрическими огнями.

Только бармен – старый канадец, отставной капитан с лицом и руками, иссеченными шрамами, - не осуждал и не жалел его. Он слишком хорошо все понимал. Хотя сам он был, в противовес многим барменам, неразговорчив, поговаривали, что во времена Войны Первого Контакта он потерял весь свой отряд в неравном сражении сразу с несколькими взводами турианцев, но при этом умудрился отстоять стратегически важный объект и остаться в живых до подхода подкрепления. Правда, «остаться в живых» - понятие растяжимое, и командование восприняло его по-своему. А именно – признало его «понесшим критический урон» и благополучно списало на берег.

И поэтому только он мог понять всю нелепость выводов, которые командование Альянса сделало по отношению к Джокеру. И охотно наливал ему за свой счет.

А Джокер, сидя в баре, опрокидывал стакан за стаканом и горько усмехался, вспоминая отчеты медиков и психологов, одолевавших его с тех самых пор, как он оказался прикованным к Земле.

Шок, депрессия, посттравматическое расстройство.

Идиоты.

Он пил не потому что видел, как погибала его команда, его корабль, его капитан. Он пил не потому что его мозг не выдержал напряжения.

Он пил, потому что его жизнь потеряла смысл. Для того чтобы в ней появилась хотя бы головная боль. На земле ему не было места. Да, на военную и на инвалидную пенсию можно было неплохо прожить. Но разве это жизнь? Он не мог даже устроить потасовку в баре. Существовать день за днем, в одном и том же месте, с одними и теми же людьми, не находить себе места, не находить себе дела и вспоминать, вспоминать, вспоминать…

Он сдался. Его жизнь кончилась, когда истерзанная «Нормандия» рухнула на поверхность безымянной планеты. Он умер вместе с Прессли, вместе с Талитой, вместе с Джейн…

Он умер и попал в ад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Последние два года были… дерьмовыми (англ.)
> 
> ** Когда Коллекционеры взорвали первую «Номандию», ты погибла, потому что я не ушел со всеми… потому что тебе пришлось вернуться за мной (англ.)
> 
> *** КСАС (SSV) – Космическое Судно Альянса Систем (System Aliance Space Vehicle). КСАС «Оризаба» (SSV Orizaba) – судно класса Килиманджаро, капитаном которого является Ханна Шепард (если Шепард – Космонавт) или адмирал Хакетт.


	3. Глава 2. Весточка.

> _The rest of us just sort of… drifted apart._   
>  _The Alliance didn’t care. We were your team, Commander._   
>  _With the Normandy destroyed and you gone… there wasn’t_   
>  _much keeping us together_ *.  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 2.

_Ванкувер. За четырнадцать дней до пробуждения Шепард._

Хотя бар и был его излюбленным местом, тихой обителью, если, конечно, можно было хотя бы с натяжкой так назвать это заведение, где громкая музыка не смолкала с утра и до утра, он был не единственным. В другие дни, когда Джокер не просыпался от кошмаров, а вставал в приемлемом или даже приподнятом настроении, когда его не одолевали неотступные воспоминания о военной жизни, он ни свет ни заря отправлялся в космопорт. Несмотря на увольнение, он оставался «своим» для инженеров, техников, пилотов, навигаторов и прочего люда, посвятившего себя космосу и Альянсу. По крайней мере, для большинства из них, участвовавших когда-то в Битве за Цитадель, не было секрета ни в том, что происходило на самом деле, ни в том, какую роль во всем этом сыграл Джокер. Пилота «Нормандии» в космопорте уважали и любили, самые молодые и зеленые, наслушавшиеся рассказов «ветеранов» и насмотревшиеся видео в экстранете – даже восхищались. Они встречали его как героя, делились новостями, которые пресса по инициативе командования старательно обходила, незаметно проводили в закрытые ангары – показать новые модели кораблей. Джокер тихо завидовал им всем.

В тот день его у самых ворот встретил разговорчивый пилот «Венеции», одного из тех счастливчиков, входивших в Арктурианский Флот, но переживших Битву за Цитадель. Пилот был в приподнятом настроении, сыпал шутками и болтал без умолку.

\- Тебя бы к нам, Джокер, - посмеиваясь, сказал он, хлопнув Джеффа по плечу. – Нам не хватает таких безбашенных пилотов, как ты.

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, вторым пилотом я быть не смогу – гордость не позволяет, - шутливо отозвался тот, ощутив укол в сердце.

Пилот сгримасничал и вдруг игриво поклонился.

\- Я готов сложить с себя полномочия и стать твоим вторым пилотом, если ты и вправду так хорош, как о себе думаешь, - они рассмеялись. – Серьезно, Джефф, они здорово просчитались. Когда ситуация так плоха, как сейчас, важен каждый человек.

\- Так плоха, как сейчас? – переспросил Джокер, и пилот поморщился.

\- Эм… слушай… мне не стоило об этом… - он вздохнул. Во взгляде вдруг всплыла какая-то обеспокоенность. – Ладно… Просто командовании всячески старается замять эту тему, они запретили об этом говорить, но…

Он оглянулся и понизил голос.

\- Мы теряем людей, Джокер. Техники, инженеры, все уходят. Пошли разговоры, что Альянс нас подвел, что они струсили и спрятались за своими мифами о гетах, и не видят опасности прямо у себя под носом. Подробностей я не знаю, но знаю, что несколько месяцев назад с «Перуджи» уши два инженера.

Джокер скрестил руки на груди.

\- Может, проблема в капитане, а не в Альянсе?

\- Я тоже так подумал, - признался пилот, качая головой. – Но они не просто сменили корабль. Они ушли из Альянса. Пропали вообще. Ходят слухи, что работают теперь на каких-то подозрительных людей.

Джокер собирался было задать еще один вопрос, когда из-за ангара показался офицер «Венеции», и пилот, отсалютовав, срочно ретировался к своему кораблю, оставив Джокера в одиночестве со своими мыслями.

О том, что волна возмущения то и дело пролетает по младшему военному составу, он знал давно. И это было в порядке вещей. Он не раз слышал, как солдаты в баре, возбужденно повышая голоса, обсуждают необоснованные обвинения в сторону капитана Шепард и ее «легковерия, породившего массу слухов о мифических Жнецах». Но чтобы так просто, взять и сорваться с места, бросить Альянс и уйти… в никуда. Это было уже серьезно.

Остаток дня он провел на смотровой площадке, молча наблюдая за снующими туда-сюда рабочими, обслуживающими взлетающие и приземляющиеся разномастные корабли. Про себя посмеивался над неуклюжими новичками, вилявшими несчастные судна из стороны в сторону, провожал уважительным взглядом старых космических волков. Один вид сгорающего в двигателе нулевого элемента, оставляющего в воздухе голубоватый след, умиротворял и поднимал дух.

Только под вечер возвратившись в привычно пустую квартиру, он, словно заведенная игрушка, неспособная остановиться и продолжавшая выполнять заученную программу, пока не кончится завод, по привычке приникал к компьютеру и разбирал почту.

В основном это, конечно же, был спам. Это не «Нормандия» с тысячью фильтров и систем защиты от вирусов и кибернетических атак, - это всего лишь публичный аккаунт в экстранете. Реклама декстра-шоколада (ВИ-рассыльщик даже не позаботился узнать, представителю какой расы отправляет это нелепое письмо), проповеди ханаров, выпуск последних новостей… В который раз Джокер с замирающим сердцем вглядывался в текст, надеясь увидеть знакомое имя… но, как всегда, устало прикрывал глаза рукой, чувствуя как надежда испаряется капля за каплей. Ее не нашли.

Прошло два года, а они так и не нашли ни «Нормандию», ни тело Джейн.

Он давно уже про себя называл ее по имени. Кому теперь нужна субординация. Он уже не военный. Ее уже нет. Он перестал звать ее капитаном после того, как побывал у монумента, установленного на Акузе и ждущего своего открытия. 

Это было жуткое место. Несмотря на то, что с того дня прошло почти десять лет, атмосфера ужаса и смерти воцарились там навсегда. Стоя посреди пустоши, окруженной высоченными высохшими холмами, он смотрел на длинный памятник с выгравированным на нем портретом Джейн, и думал о том, какой сильной она была. Тот кошмар на Акузе, о котором некому было рассказать, кроме нее. От одних лишь рассказов о котором многие содрогались в ужасе и отвращении. Отчеты, которые с трудом читали даже закаленные космические волки. Она пережила его. И осталась человеком. Живым, сочувствующим, любящим… Она потеряла 50 человек – подчиненных, солдат, друзей. И отказалась терять кого-то еще.

А что было бы, если бы в тот день ей повезло чуточку меньше? Что было бы, если бы Джейн погибла тогда вместе со всем своим отрядом?

Наверное, сейчас орды Жнецов уже пожирали бы галактику…

А ведь в ее смерти был виноват он. Никто никогда не говорил ему этого, и никто даже этого не думал. Но он видел, что они понимают, о чем думает он, когда нашли его в спасательном шаттле. Он помнил неожиданно заботливое выражение… лица… Рекса, стоявшего в стороне и не пытавшегося помочь ему (Джокер отказался от его помощи сам, боясь, что не умеющий соразмерять силу кроган случайно переломает ему все кости). Он дрожащим голосом, запинаясь и теряя нить рассказа, описывал события на «Нормандии» и видел жалостливые взгляды поддерживавших его Лиары и Гарруса. Они знали, какие мысли крутятся у него в голове, так же как знали, что никакие уговоры его не переубедят.

\- Ты спасла нас всех, Шепард, - сказал он, коснувшись монумента, словно так мог стать к ней немного ближе и излить свою вину. – Ты спасла «Нормандию», Совет, Цитадель, всю галактику… а я тебя убил. Такой вот чертов друг. Если бы я ушел вместе со всеми, если бы не отказался покинуть «Нормандию», пока еще было время… прости, капитан. Прости… Джейн.

Он задохнулся. Тогда он впервые назвал ее по имени… и впервые четко осознал, что ее нет. Что нет никого, кто обвинил бы его в несоблюдении субординации…

Из размышлений Джокера вырвало входящее сообщение. В строке «Отправитель» мигала надпись _«Доктор Лиара Т’Сони»_.

Несколько минут он тупо смотрел в экран экстранета, не веря своим глазам. С того дня, когда Лиара в последний раз связывалась с ним, прошло почти полгода. Они все давно разбежались. Без Джейн, без «Нормандии» команда попросту перестала существовать. Они стали просто обыкновенными людьми. Ненужными людьми с ненужными жизнями. Гаррус, Рекс, Лиара, Эшли, Тали – ни о ком из них он ничего не слышал уже очень долгое время. Ходили слухи, что Рекс вернулся на Тучанку – заводить там свои порядки. Два года назад, прощаясь с ним на спасательном судне Альянса, подобравшем их после крушения, Тали сквозь слезы сказала, что вернется во Флотилию. «Благодаря капитану», - так она повторяла все время. Эшли все тот же Альянс давно упрятал на какую-то секретную работу, и даже его связи не позволили Джеффу узнать, чем она занимается. Гарруса в последний раз он видел на Цитадели через пару недель после гибели «Нормандии», и тот твердо, безоговорчно и в весьма жестких выражениях отказывал Паллину на его предложение вернуться в СБЦ.

Лишь Лиара изредка писала ему, где находится и чем занимается, и интересовалась его жизнью. Он частенько врал ей, что нашел легкую работу, что у него все хорошо, но с каждым следующим ее письмом удостоверивался, что врать совсем не умеет.

А полгода назад пропала и она. Неожиданно и бесследно, за неделю до этого пообещав навестить его в Ванкувере.

Джокер в злости, причин которой не понимал, сжал кулаки, слыша и чувствуя, как хрустнули суставы. Она всегда вспоминала о нем в те моменты, когда ему меньше всего этого хотелось. Когда ему больше всего на свете хотелось забыть все произошедшее.

А главное, он снова вспомнил, как сходил с ума, когда она пропала.

Какого черта, Лиара…

 

_«Здравствуй, Джокер._  
Ты, наверное, сейчас злишься на меня, прости. Боюсь, работа совсем затянула меня.   
Но, в свое оправдание, я должна сказать, что обнаружила нечто очень важное… нечто, что, возможно, изменит жизни каждого. И, боюсь, совсем не в лучшую сторону. У меня нет доказательств, но, по слухам и жалким крупицам информации, которые мне удалось собрать, я могу сказать: угроза Жнецов не миновала. Мы знали это всегда, с того самого дня, как победили Сарена и гетов. Но, похоже, все гораздо хуже, чем мы думали. Меня тревожат слухи о происшествиях в колониях Ямм и Нью Кантон.   
Сейчас сложно сказать, но, возможно, еще есть надежда.  
Через пару дней я буду на Земле. На этот раз – точно. Надеюсь на встречу с тобой. Мне нужно спросить твоего совета в деле, в котором только ты можешь мне помочь.  
Лиара.» 

 

Джокер откинулся на спинку стула, буравя голографический экран напряженным взглядом, словно ждал, что письмо продолжится само собой. Что-то упорно не хотело складываться у него в голове. Полгода отсутствия – и это все? «Работа затянула меня», «мне нужно спросить совета»? Да, часть его была готова скакать от счастья, радуясь возвращению Лиары – живой и, судя по всему, здоровой. Но мешала ему другая его часть – видимо, очень эгоистичная и злая, отравленная двумя годами одиночества, - нашептывавшая, что он ждал совсем не этого. Что после шести месяцев она могла бы хотя бы сделать вид, что возвращается _к нему_ , а не за его советом. 

Конечно, он был несправедлив к Лиаре. Конечно, она летела на Землю не только для того, чтобы задать ему вопрос. Ведь это можно было бы сделать и по экстранету – не нужно было ради этого лететь за кучу световых лет с… где бы она сейчас ни была. К тому же, Джокер просто не мог поверить, что эта тихая и кроткая азари, обладавшая такой чудовищной биотической силой, но при этом почти не решавшаяся ею пользоваться, могла быть настолько расчетливой. Лиара была… это была Лиара. Что еще было нужно?

И все же, мелкий надоедливый слизняк сомнения где-то в глубине грудной клетки не давал ему покоя. Что значили ее слова о «надежде»? Неужели за полгода отсутствия Т’Сони нашла что-то, способное хотя бы секунду противостоять чудовищу в синтетической оболочке, останки подобия которого все еще дрейфовали где-то в космосе в Туманности Змеи? Этого не могло быть. Просто не могло. Целя армада Цитадели и почти половина Пятого Флота Альянса не сумели выдержать напора Жнеца. А ведь это был _всего лишь один-единственный Жнец_. А сколько их пряталось в Темном Космосе? Десятки? Тысячи? По сравнению с ними, вся мощь галактики казалась жалкой песчинкой в пустыне… нет, на целой планете, состоящей из одних пустынь. Они все были как пещерные люди, представшие перед современным дредноутом. Им не хватало очень важной вещи – оружия. Мощного и надежного. Им нужно было острие копья – а таким острием была «Нормандия». Вместе с кораблем и его капитаном они потеряли самое главное – боевой дух. 

На мемориальной стене рядом с именем Джейн и именами погибших членов ее команды нужно было прибить еще одну табличку: «Альянс Систем».

Джокер поморщился от этой мысли и поспешно отвернулся от экрана. Если он продолжит переносить свое настроение на весь Альянс, ничем хорошим это не кончится. Он поднялся, прошел по комнате и остановился у окна, уперевшись в него локтем повыше головы и невидящим взглядом уставившись сквозь стекло. Земля была невероятно, до одури красива. Джокер родился в космосе, и увидел родную для всего человечества планету лишь юношей, учившимся в Академии, когда вместе со своим отрядом прилетел на практику. Он, конечно, видел и голограммы планеты, и фотографии в экстранете – но ничто не могло сравниться с мерно поворачивающимся гигантским зелено-синим шаром за иллюминатором пассажирского крейсера, словно в замедленной съемке осторожно подходящего к орбите. Белые облака, покрывавшие небеса планеты, из космоса казались легким дымком, выпускаемым из трубки и обвивающим голову курильщика как чалма. Он любил Землю, хотя никогда не чувствовал ее родным домом. Его дом был на «Арктуре» - там, где началось его летное прошлое, и где была его семья. Много раз, оставшись на Земле с обрезанными крыльями, он со злостью думал: улететь к черту на «Арктур», начать все заново, подгрести под крылышко сестру, научить ее пилотировать, вывести в люди. В конце концов, после смерти матери на отца свалились все заботы и о Хилари, и о доме. Даже пришлось выйти в отставку и дорабатывать оставшиеся годы «в тылу», возясь с бумажками. Но каждый раз, сам не зная почему, он отказывался от этой идеи. Представляя себе станцию, он вспоминал свои голубые мечты, взращенные и взлелеянные среди ее переборок и раздавленные суровым приказом командования. Мечты, разлетевшиеся в пыль. А Земля… на Земле не так уж и плохо. Солнце висело над горизонтом, как огромный огненный диск. Проблесковый маячок для заблудившихся кораблей Альянса, ищущих путь домой. Ванкувер расстилался под ним, сверкая белизной зданий, ловя его свет водной гладью залива и разбивая его на сотни осколков, слепящих глаза. На горизонте, прорезая вершинами воздух и рассеивая оранжевый свет, поднимались в небо отдаленные горы. Из-под купола ангара космопорта лениво всплывали и уносились прочь разнообразные корабли – от маленьких гражданских шаттлов до величественных военных крейсеров. Над маленьким зеленым садиком, разбитым на крыше соседнего здания, кружили птицы. А маленький мальчик, лет семи, задрав голову, заворожено наблюдал за их непредсказуемым, хаотичным полетом. Поймав направленный на него взгляд Джокера, он вдруг широко улыбнулся и помахал ему раскрытой ладошкой. Слабо подняв уголки губ, Джокер поднял руку в ответ.

Его сестра была почти такого же возраста, когда он вступил в космические силы Альянса. Выросшая на Арктуре, как и он, восхищенная решительностью и непоколебимостью брата, она тоже мечтала о космосе. Когда он уезжал, она заплетающимся языком со смехом кричала вслед, что тоже поступит в летную школу, тоже окончит ее с отличием и тоже пойдет в Альянс – и тогда они будут летать вместе.

Ему страшно было даже подумать, что мечты его сестры, что преследовавшая его в ностальгических мечтах станция Арктур, что Земля с ее дымчатыми облаками и сапфировыми синими морями, этот сверкающий белый город и живущий в нем светловолосый семилетний мальчик однажды просто исчезнут… будут сожраны ненасытной расой обезумевших синтетиков. Как ему хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы предотвратить это. Но что он мог, если даже Шепард не справилась? Он был готов выйти на улицу, надеть на шею плакат, встать на коробки и орать во всю глотку, - если бы это помогло.

Джефф отвел потяжелевший взгляд от ребенка, совсем не подозревавшего о нависшей над ним опасности, и наткнулся на бутылку виски, стоявшую у кресла. Осторожно перехватив ее за горлышко, он поднял ее на уровень глаз, мрачно глядя на колыхающуюся внутри бронзовую жидкость. Свет заходящего солнца проникал внутрь, расцвечивая жидкость калейдоскопом красок, бросая красноватых зайчиков на стены и лицо Джеффа. Завтра он встретится с Лиарой, и, может быть, она сумеет разрешить его сомнения. А пока… 

С тяжелым вздохом Джокер уселся прямо на пол, подперев спиной стену, и откупорил бутылку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Остальные вроде как… разбежались. Альянсу было все равно. Мы были твоей командой, капитан. Когда «Нормандия» была уничтожена, а ты погибла, ничто уже не могло удержать нас вместе (англ.)


	4. Глава 3. Друзья.

> _This was hell of the time!_  
>  _Geth, Saren, Soverein… and then we got dumped!*_  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 2. _It all fell apart without you, Commander._  
>  _Everything you stirred up, the Council just wanted it gone.**_  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 2.

_Ванкувер. За двенадцать дней до пробуждения Шепард._

Через два дня он приехал в кафе, в котором назначил встречу, на полчаса раньше. Усевшись за стол, он, с трудом борясь с головной болью, по привычке исподлобья посматривал по сторонам.

Кафе было уставлено маленькими круглыми столиками так плотно, что официантам приходилось буквально просачиваться между ними, балансируя подносами на вытянутой над головой руке. Располагалось оно на небольшой открытой светлой веранде, разбитой на верхушке среднего размера здания. Одной своей стороной площадка упиралась в зеркально-стеклянную стену соседнего небоскреба, создававшую своим массивным туловищем глухую прохладную тень, другой выходила на залив, сверкавший в солнечном свете сотней огней. Вдалеке, в стороне от остальных строений, возвышался шпиль главного здания военного космопорта Альянса. Под ним, сверкая стерильно белой овальной сводчатой крышей, растянулся главный ангар. 

Давным-давно, казалось, целую вечность назад, он вошел в эти самые стены и первым делом увидел его – прекрасный, изумительно стройный фрегат, чьи покатые крылья занимали больше половины секции. Такого корабля, как этот, Джокеру видеть еще не приходилось. На его черном боку белели огромные буквы: «Нормандия». Он усмехнулся. Более подходящего имени для этой красавицы, наверное, выдумать было нельзя***. 

Джефф огляделся. Невдалеке от него, о чем-то переговариваясь, стояла группа офицеров. Все они, кроме одного, были в сине-черной форме Альянса. Рядом с ними, выпрямив спину, словно вместо позвоночника у нее был железный прут, и сцепив позади руки, стояла молодая женщина с короткими красновато-медного оттенка волосами и приятным, но жестким, как у всех в высшем командовании, лицом. Она, к удивлению и какому-то благоговейному страху Джеффа, была одета в черную форму N7. Она на мгновение отвлеклась от общего разговора и встретилась глазами с Джокером. У нее был прямой, решительный взгляд, в котором читалось, однако, много женского и доброго… разбавлявшегося чем-то совершенно жутким, каким-то переживанием, навсегда меняющим людей. Джокер поспешно отвел взгляд. Впоследствии он часто вспоминал эту первую встречу с Шепард. Ни единого сказанного слова, ни единого сделанного жеста – просто взгляд. Внимательный, проникновенный… страдающий. 

У одного из крыльев, копаясь в открытой панели, торчал длинный и тощий турианец. Из панели летели оранжевые колючие искры.

_Да, «Нормандия» общий проект Альянса и Турианской Иерархии_ , - вспомнил Джефф слова, брошенные его прежним капитаном на коротком брифинге. Поправив на плече солдатский рюкзак, он подошел к турианскому инженеру и, задрав голову, снизу вверх уставился на вздымающуюся над головой громаду корабля.

Почувствовав чье-то присутствие, турианец обернулся и отложил инструменты.

\- Могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? – спросил он без особой искренности, оглядывая незнакомого человека.

\- Да нет, я… просто… восхищаюсь, - пробормотал Джокер, особо ни к кому не обращаясь. – Она прекрасна.

Жвалы турианца дрогнули в улыбке. Он бережно коснулся крыла трехпалой рукой. Джеффу показалось, что в глазах пришельца играет то же восхищение и гордость, которые чувствовал он сам.

\- Даа, - протянул тот, так же подняв взгляд вверх. – Действительно потрясающий корабль. Стелс-система, внутренние хранилища выпускаемой энергии и ядро двигателя – вершина современной технологии. Над электроникой мозги сломать можно. Но летает, как птица.

\- Тантал? – спросил Джокер, снова припомнив брифинг. – Наверное, кошмарно смещает баланс.

На лице турианца, если Джефф, конечно, хоть что-нибудь понимал в выражении их лиц, отразилось удивление, смешанное с уважением. Его жвалы неуверенно дернулись в стороны.

\- Есть немного. Но хороший пилот с этим справится, - Джокер усмехнулся, и это не скрылось от внимания бдительного инженера. – Вы тот самый пилот, о котором нам говорили?

Джокер пожал плечами, приятно удивленный, что слава идет впереди него.

\- Надеюсь.

\- Лейтенант Моро?

Джокер обернулся. От группы офицеров отделился высокий темнокожий мужчина в черно-синей форме. Он шагал ровной, вышколенной походкой, его военная выправка выдавала старую школу и пару войн. В том числе, судя по возрасту, Войну Первого Контакта. По нашивкам Джефф в долю секунды определил в нем своего будущего командира. Турианский инженер, бросив короткий взгляд на капитана, отвернулся к кораблю и снова заскрипел оранжевыми искрами по внутренностям крыла.

\- Лейтенант Моро по месту несения службы прибыл, сэр, - отсалютовав, отчеканил Джокер годами вдолбленную фразу. Поначалу мрачное лицо капитана смягчилось. Он окинул Джеффа быстрым и цепким взглядом профессионального военного, от которого не могла укрыться ни неуверенно сгорбленная спина, ни из-за скоб полусогнутые, вопреки военному уставу, колени. Его движение не укрылось от мнительного пилота – из-за Синдрома Вролика он часто сталкивался с подобным обращением. И оно, как правило, оканчивалось не терпящим возражений приказом развернуться, строевым шагом возвратиться откуда пришел и прислать кого-нибудь понадежнее.

\- Я слышал о вас много хорошего, лейтенант. Даже несмотря на все… кхм… недостатки.

_Ну вот, опять начинается_ , - с беззвучным стоном подумал Джокер. Как и всегда в подобных случаях, в нем стала подниматься волна возмущения.

\- При всем уважении, сэр, - начал он, немного повысив голос. – Я окончил летную школу с отличием и уже имею опыт пилотирования больше трех лет. Без ложной скромности, я – чертовский хороший пилот. Что бы ни говорили остальные, Синдром Вролика…

\- Расслабьтесь, Джокер, - Андерсон, усмехнувшись, вскинул руки в примирительном жесте. – Я наслышан о том, что ваша болезнь не мешает вам творить за штурвалом чудеса. С Синдромом Вролика или без, вы именно тот, кто мне нужен.

Джефф проглотил остаток предложения и захлопнул рот, ошалело глядя на капитана. _Джокер?_ Покуда так его называли только в Академии.

\- Ээ, - протянул он, почесав затылок. – Эта кличка уже дошла до командования… сэр?

Капитан усмехнулся снова и кивнул.

\- Можно сказать и так. Капитан Мартинес высоко отзывалась о вас.

\- Могу себе представить, - буркнул Джефф вполголоса, вспоминая эту язвительную и твердую женщину, с которой он несколько лет вел жестокую освободительную войну. _«Посмотрите-ка на этого шутника. Вы шутник, Моро. Джокер»_.

Андерсон, прохаживаясь и улыбаясь себе под нос, сложил руки за спиной.

\- Да. Она сказала, что, приняв вас в команду «Нормандии», я возьму на себя обязанность по воспитанию самого недисциплинированного, безответственного и неуважительного к начальству солдата в истории Альянса.

Джокер невесело хмыкнул.

\- А еще она сказала, - продолжил капитан, смягчив тон, - что если я вас не приму, то при всем ее ко мне уважении, она сочтет меня полным идиотом.

Воцарилась долгая тишина, в течение которой Джокер хмуро пытался обернуть свою голову вокруг услышанного. Затем он вдруг ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как по жилам разливается теплое чувство гордости.

\- Узнаю старого капитана «Говорю-Что-Думаю» Мартинес, - проговорил он и, вытянувшись по струнке, добавил: - Я не подведу, сэр.

Андерсон протянул ему руку, которую Джефф с энтузиазмом пожал.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Добро пожаловать, лейтенант. У нас впереди долгий путь.

Путь оказался намного дольше, чем предполагал капитан.

О прибытии Лиары его предупредило какое-то внутреннее чутье. Ощутив внезапно повисшее в кафе напряжение, он обернулся и увидел ее. Лиара стояла у входа на террасу, глазами выискивая друга. В белом костюме с глухим воротничком, тонкая и стройная, она была похожа на тростинку, едва колеблемую на ветру, и от этого казалась еще красивее, чем два года назад.

_Черт возьми, Джейн, я тебя понимаю._

Оперевшись на стол, Джокер привстал и махнул рукой, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Заметив пилота, Лиара улыбнулась и, легко лавируя между тесно расставленными столиками, двинулась к нему. На мгновение в кафе повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь шумом улиц. Все головы мгновенно повернулись в ее сторону. Азари нечасто попадали на Землю, и люди, никогда не покидавшие родную планету, жившие в своем маленьком мирке и видевшие инопланетян только по головизору, жадными взглядами впитывали новую для них красоту. Когда Лиара наконец опустилась на стул напротив Джеффа, на площадке уже возобновились разговоры, сливавшиеся в единый стройный гам. Лишь редкие взгляды не желали оторваться от голубой кожи азари. На щеках Лиары играли белые пятна. У азари странный способ краснеть, - подумал он про себя.

\- Здравствуй, Джокер, - проговорила Лиара, коснувшись его ладони, лениво покоившейся на столе. – Я так рада тебя видеть.

Джефф вздрогнул. Вместо ожидаемого тепла, которое всегда испытывал любой, кто находился в поле взгляда Лиары, он внезапно ощутил холод, промозглый и вязкий. Ветер, дувший с залива и заносивший на площадку влажный и терпкий запах стоячей воды, вдруг показался колючим, как мороз.

\- Привет, Лиара, - сказал он, изо всех сил заставляя голос звучать весело и приветливо. – Как дела?

Она мягко улыбнулась и кивнула, давая понять, что все хорошо. Ее взгляд скользнул в сторону залива, отблески солнечных лучей, разбиваемых водной гладью, мелкими искрами вспыхнули в суженых зрачках. 

\- Ты выбрал такое красивое место, - ее голос, как и два года назад, был тих и спокоен, почти умиротворяющ.

\- Да, мне тут нравится, - он пожал плечами. – Отсюда видно космопорт. Это место… успокаивает. Дает возможность подумать.

\- Ваша планета очень красивая. Мне так жаль, что я раньше не побывала на Земле.

\- Ну, боюсь, тебе было бы совершенно нечем здесь заняться, Лиара, - усмехнулся Джокер. – Протеане, увы, не оставили у нас ничего существенного.

Лиара улыбнулась, на мгновение разогнав окутавшую ее вуаль грусти.

Не в силах больше терпеть головную боль, он подозвал официантку и заказал виски. Лиара, при этом бросившая на него внимательный взгляд, попросила стакан воды, и раскрасневшаяся девчонка, едва ли не подпрыгивая, убежала.

Они долго еще сидели, просто болтая, как в старые добрые времена, обсуждая какую-то ерунду, говоря обо всем произошедшем в последние дни. Лиара рассказывала о своем новом поле деятельности – торговле информацией на Иллиуме, об обстановке в галактике, о ремонте Цитадели и успехах Советника Андерсена в укреплении дружбы с пришельцами. О странных сообщениях, пропадающих колониях и лишь мельком замеченных незнакомых ни одной базе кораблях. Джокер впервые наконец рассказал правду о том, что творилось с ним в эти месяцы. О том, как он потерял работу и не нашел сил на новую. О том, как подрался с каким-то болваном, продававшим нелегальную копию ВИ, основанного на весьма исковерканном образе Шепард – и, естественно, загремел в больницу со сломанным ребром. О том, как каждое утро ждал новостей о «Нормандии».

Лиара слушала, не сводя с него взгляда. Она не пыталась перебить его или сказать что-либо, она просто слушала – молча, понимающе, как хороший психиатр. Похоже, именно это ему сейчас и было нужно.

Когда он наконец умолк, между ними повисла тишина. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Джефф смотрел на Лиару, бездумно вертя в ладони полупустой стакан. Азари, положив руки со сцепленными ладонями локтями на стол и наклонившись вперед, смотрела на гавань, ловя синими глазам отблески волн.

Глядя на Т’Сони, Джокер внезапно понял, почему так неуютно себя чувствовал рядом с ней. Глаза. Глаза Лиары, которые всегда излучали столько доброты, тепла и любопытства к окружающему миру, теперь были пусты и холодны, как у статуи… или как у одной из марионеток Сарена… Властелина, неважно. В глазах Лиары не было больше того живого огонька, которым она когда-то сумела расположить к себе самых подозрительных членов команды. Даже ненавидевший инопланетян Прессли и Эшли, однажды по секрету сказавшая Джокеру, что боится находиться в одной комнате с дочерью Бенезии, - даже они, в конце концов, признали право Лиары называться членом экипажа «Нормандии».

От той Лиары не осталось и следа. Холодные, пустые синие глаза азари смотрели в пространство, едва касаясь окружающих ее предметов и людей, и, казалось, совершенно не интересуясь ими.

Что же эти два года сделали с ней? Что настолько страшного могло произойти, чтобы всегда жизнерадостная и любящая Лиара превратилась в безразличную тряпичную куклу с невидящими стеклянными глазами?

\- Джокер?

\- Мм? – спросил он, выныривая из размышлений, словно из-под слоя песка.

\- Почему ты так на меня смотришь? – спросила она своим привычно тихим голосом, глядя куда-то сквозь него.

\- Да так. Просто думаю, что эти два года не пожалели никого из нас, - он сделал большой глоток виски, чувствуя, как алкоголь разносится по венам и постепенно ударяет в голову, выметая из нее посторонние мысли. – А, доктор?

Лиара, кажется, наконец сумела сфокусировать на нем беспокойный взгляд.

\- По-моему, тебе уже хватит, Джокер.

Он невесело усмехнулся.

\- Да, вот так вот. Такой веселый шутник Джокер. Два жалких года без Джейн – и все полетело кувырком, и мы все выкачаны до дна. Я напиваюсь, ты становишься холодной, как лед, а Гаррус сходит с ума и едва не разносит СБЦ…

Он уткнулся взглядом в стакан и умолк. Лиара опустила голову. Самое ужасное, что ей нечем было возразить. С каким бы отчаянием ни говорил сейчас Джокер, как бы ни был пьян, – он был прав.

\- Знаешь, а я ведь понимаю Гарруса, - продолжал Джокер, не глядя на нее. – Я видел его тогда, недели через две после… после возвращения, когда еще был на Цитадели. Он орал и размахивал своими ручищами, - никогда не видел его таким, он словно жену или сестру потерял, - а Паллин просто молча так на него смотрел. Гаррус орал, что это они виноваты в смерти Джейн, - СБЦ, Совет, Альянс - все. А Паллин только смотрел на него и дергал жвалами. Знал, чертов старый турианец, что он прав.

Он одним глотком осушил стакан и стукнул донышком по столешнице. Он пьянел все быстрее, но ему уже не было дела. Лиара слушала – и это единственное, что считалось. Люди за соседними столиками обернулись, но, завидев источник шума, быстро отвели глаза. Они все знали Джокера. Пожалуй, слишком хорошо знали.

Достаточно, чтобы не вмешиваться, потому что в противном случае, как бы им ни хотелось этого избежать, им пришлось бы признать его правоту.

\- Может, не насчет СБЦ, но он был прав, - повторил он. Лиара молча смотрела на него. Она уговаривала себя, что Джокеру просто нужно было выговориться, просто излить свой страх, свою вину, свою злость – и тогда ему станет легче. Но в глубине души она хотела услышать из его уст подтверждение своим собственным мыслям. Узнать, что она в них не одинока. - Они забили на все почти сразу. Может быть, я еще могу понять Альянс – ну, хоть кого-то из них. Андерсон и Хакетт полгалактики буквально на брюхе проползли, а потом начались все эти проблемы с колониями в Терминусе… Но Совет! Как они могли забыть о ней? 

Джокер, насколько позволяли ему хрупкие кости, грохнул кулаком об стол, заставив стаканы неловко подскочить и слабо звякнуть друг об друга. 

– Она спасла их инопланетные задницы, пожертвовав флотом Альянса! Ради них она рисковала жизнью, сражаясь с Сареном и Властелином практически один на один! И что они сделали? Повесили нам на грудь медаль и пинком под зад выперли в отставку, поставили памятник на Акузе – и решили, что их дело сделано! Лицемерные мерзавцы! Их не заботит, что сотни людей все еще лелеют надежду. Их не заботит, что ее друзьям даже некого похоронить!..

Он осекся, уловив в глазах Лиары искру горечи, мгновенно превратившуюся в капельки слез.

\- Лиара, я… прости…

Впервые за долгое время на Земле он вдруг подумал, что выпил лишнего. За этой яростью, месяцами копившейся в душе, за обидой и чувством вины он забыл, какие чувства связывали Лиару с Джейн… и о том, что, возможно, азари имела гораздо больше прав горевать.

Лиара поспешно вытерла слезы и попыталась улыбнуться. 

\- Джокер, - проговорила она дрожащим голосом, коснувшись тыльной стороны его ладони. – Мы все пострадали от того, что случилось. Не нужно извиняться за то, что ты чувствуешь и с чем не можешь справиться. Для этого есть друзья.

Джокер посмотрел на нее внимательно, словно впервые увидел. Лиара не умела притворяться. За это, возможно, Джейн, привыкшая к лживой бюрократии Альянса и политическим играм Совета, ее и полюбила. Лиара могла сдерживать свои чувства, могла уклоняться от острых тем и углов. Но она не умела притворяться.

А еще в его затуманенном мозгу отпечаталась одна фраза. _«Не нужно извиняться за то, что ты чувствуешь»_. Они никогда больше не говорили о том, что случилось на «Нормандии» после того, как команда эвакуировалась, и остались лишь он и капитан. Они никогда больше не говорили о гибели Шепард. Но Лиаре и не нужно было упоминать все это, чтобы подарить ему прощение.

\- Ты единственный оставшийся друг, Лиара, - искренне признался он. – Где они, друзья? Мы все разлетелись по разным системам, почти забыв друг о друге. Уверен, Рекс где-нибудь на родной планете рассказывает кроганам о Жнецах. Тали на Флотилии занимается тем же самым. Но знаешь что?

Она моргнула, прекрасно зная, о чем он хочет сказать. Эта проклятая мысль не отпускала и ее.

\- Им не поверят. Ни черта они не добьются. Кто поверит кварианской девчонке, только-только вернувшейся из Паломничества, или крогану-беглецу, убившему собственного отца, или турианцу-одиночке, пошедшему не только против всех законов Цитадели, но и против каждого отдельно взятого правила Турианской Иерархии? Да стоит им заикнуться о Жнецах – и их высмеют!

Сама того не замечая, Лиара кивнула, подтверждая его слова, и тут же спохватилась – но от пилота не укрылось ее движение.

\- Ты тоже? – спросил он с ноткой сочувствия. – Ты была на Тессии?

Лиара кивнула еще раз, уже увереннее. Ей не хотелось признаваться в своей неудаче, хотя бы потому, что она так много сил и времени потратила впустую.

\- Была. Я говорила с матриархами, но они не восприняли меня всерьез. Если хочешь узнать, что они сказали, вспомни слова Советницы азари и умножь их на десять.

\- И почему я не удивлен? – невесело усмехнулся Джокер.

Несколько минут они молчали, погруженные каждый в свои мысли. Взгляд Лиары, слегка оживившийся и приобретший некое подобие сосредоточенности, не отрывался от лица Джокера. А тот, как нередко делал, попадая в эту часть города, молча смотрел в сторону космопорта, где когда-то делала первые пробы полета его «Нормандия».

Свежий ветер с залива обдувал его лицо, ероша слегка отросшие волосы и заставляя усталые глаза слезиться. Алкогольный туман в голове медленно, но верно испарялся, оставляя лишь легкую слабость в конечностях и тупую боль за висками. Наконец Джокер вспомнил о цели их встречи.

\- Ты хотела что-то спросить, Лиара? – повернулся он к ней. Азари встряхнула головой, вырываясь из размышлений и одновременно отвечая на его вопрос отрицательным жестом.

\- Я хотела спросить твоего совета, Джокер, но, кажется… кажется, ты мне его уже дал.

Она встала. Джокер проводил ее движение вопросительным взглядом, но она не ответила.

\- Мне пора, - нехотя и с горечью сказала она, словно долго боролась собой. – Я прилетела уладить кое-какие дела. Мой шаттл на Иллиум улетает через полчаса.

\- Спасибо, Лиара… что выслушала, - запоздало проговорил Джокер.

Она нежно улыбнулась – так, как могла только она, прежняя, хорошо знакомая ему Лиара.

\- Нет. Тебе спасибо, - развернувшись, она сделала пару шагов, но остановилась и обернулась. – И, пожалуйста, помни, что у тебя есть друг, готовый помочь.

\- Да… Ты пиши… звони… - тихо проговорил он, словно ребенок, которого родители, отправляясь вечером в гости, оставляют дома одного. – Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Глядя ей вслед, он подумал, что, может быть… может быть, они изменились не так сильно. Ничто, - ни Совет, ни Альянс, ни даже смерть Шепард, - не смогло изменить доброту и верность Лиары. Возможно, и в нем самом осталось что-то от прежнего Джокера.

Оно лишь пряталось под очень большим слоем самобичевания и жалости к себе.

Он не видел и не слышал, как Лиара, отойдя на приличное расстояние и скрывшись за углом, остановилась и активировала коммуникатор на своем уни-инструменте.

\- Мисс Лоусон? Это Т’Сони. Скажите Призраку, что я могу порекомендовать ему пилота, - сказала она и, обернувшись на Джокера, все еще сидевшего за столиком и не отрывавшего изголодавшегося и тоскливого взгляда от шпиля космопорта, добавила: - Лучшего из лучших. Не знаю, место ли ему в «Цербере», но точно не там, где он находится сейчас.

Отключив коммуникатор, она бросила последний взгляд на старого друга.

Он никогда не узнает. Она позаботится об этом. Она не была уверена, что поступает правильно. Разумно ли отдавать Джокера в руки таких людей, как Лоусон и Призрак? Но она знала точно, что на ее месте Шепард сделала бы то же самое – дала бы пилоту еще один шанс. Возможно, единственный. 

Потому что так поступают друзья, правда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Это было чертовски классное время! Геты, Сарен, Властелин… а потом нас всех выбросили на помойку! (англ.)
> 
> ** Без тебя все развалилось, капитан. Все, что ты обнаружила, – Совет похоронил (англ.)
> 
> *** Фрегат «Нормандия» назван в честь стратегической операции Союзных Сил во время Второй Мировой Войны. С 6 июня по 31 августа 1944 года была произведена высадка войск в Нормандии (Франция), после чего союзники пересекли реку Сену, освободили Париж и продолжили наступление к французско-германской границе. Операция открыла Западный («второй») фронт в Европе и явилась одним из переломных моментов Войны. До сих пор считается крупнейшей десантной операцией в истории.


	5. Глава 4. Неожиданный союзник.

> _The last time I’ve got a briefing with Anderson_   
>  _he told me to take care of you. The guy leading_   
>  _the resistance -- on Earth! -- is worried about_   
>  _you! And I’m supposed to help!_ *  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 3.

_Ванкувер. За одиннадцать дней до пробуждения Шепард._

\- Лейтенант Моро, на вашем личном терминале непрочитанное письмо с пометкой «срочно».

Скучный голос разбуженного на полчаса раньше ВИ вырвал Джокера из сонного забытья, которое он проводил, стоя, по обычаю, с головой под краном. Забыв про полотенце, струйки воды, шлепками стекающие на майку и мокрые волосы, он вернулся в комнату, сел за компьютер и провел рукой по экрану.

Его надежды не оправдались. Письмо было не от Лиары. Если быть честным, он не имел никакого понятия, от кого пришло это письмо. В нем не было ни подписи, ни обратного адреса, ни каких-либо других опознавательных знаков. Однако пометка «срочно», красным пятном мерцавшая в углу экрана, сверлила ему глаза, заставляя тяжелеть руки и ноги.

Наконец, тупо смотреть в монитор ему надоело. Нехотя подняв руку, он ткнул пальцем в экран и, дожидаясь загрузки письма, бросил взгляд по сторонам. Из-под стола на него выжидающе смотрела бутылка с остатками позавчерашнего виски. Тяжело вздохнув, Джокер подцепил ее и вернулся к компьютеру.

_«Уважаемый мистер Моро,_  
Информация, которую мы решили вам предоставить, строго конфиденциальна, и мы настоятельно просим вас не информировать командование Альянса об этом письме – для вашей же пользы.  
Полагаем, вам известно о таинственных исчезновениях колонистов в Системах Терминус. Сведения, полученные нами из надежных источников, дают основания полагать, что все эти события связаны между собой, и, что более важно, - могут иметь последствия общегалактического масштаба.   
Мы предлагаем вам присоединиться к группе, занимающейся расследованием этих происшествий. В нашем распоряжении находятся технологии и возможности, позволяющие спасти множество жизней, но для этого нам нужны вы. Только с вашей помощью мы можем воскресить то, ради чего сражалась капитан Шепард». 

Рука Джокера зависла в воздухе, словно кто-то брызнул на нее жидким азотом. Стакан с напитком остановился на полдороге.

_«Если вы заинтересованы, наш представитель, Миранда Лоусон, прибудет в указанное вами место завтра в два часа по Ванкуверу»._

Вот так вот. И ни адреса, ни имени, ничего – кроме маячившего перед глазами имени Джейн. И смутного ощущения, что неизвестный отправитель хотел сказать гораздо больше, чем было на самом деле… 

Заплетающимися от волнения пальцами Джокер нажал кнопку ответа и, почти уже не думая, ввел лишь три слова: _«Мемориал Вечной Памяти»_. И лишь отправив ответ, он задумался. 

Вся эта секретность и безличность письма были не к добру – это он чувствовал костями. Но место встречи было уже назначено, - и все, что ему оставалось, это пойти. Но встречаться неизвестно с кем по довольно расплывчатой причине… он должен был узнать, на что идет.

И помочь ему в этом мог лишь один человек.

\- ВИ, - прохрипел он и прочистил горло. – Свяжи меня с кап… с Советником Андерсоном.

Из динамиков раздалось несколько электронных звуков, а затем виртуальный помощник немного разочаровано – или так показалось Джеффу – проговорил:

\- Советник Андерсон в настоящий момент находится на заседании Совета. 

\- Отправь ему сообщение по защищенному каналу с просьбой связаться и… и приложи это письмо.

В конце концов, Андерсон – не военное командование Альянса, так?

ВИ послушно погасил экран, и Джокер остался один в темноте. За окном по привычному маршруту всходило солнце, постепенно высветляя оживающий сумеречный город. Джефф откинулся на спину, улегшись на кровать всем телом, и уставился в потолок. Мысли тяжело плелись в его еще не совсем протрезвевшей голове. 

В обычное время он сказал бы, что это письмо было для него как гром среди ясного неба. Но после встречи с Лиарой… странно, но ему казалось, что возможно все. Даже научить Жнецов любить все живое. И вот теперь он разрывался от тревоги и радостного предчувствия, смешивающихся в душе в немыслимый водоворот фантазий и догадок.

Нежданное письмо было не просто любопытным случаем. Это был шанс. Шанс выбраться с Земли, шанс начать все сначала. Кто бы ни были эти люди, они предлагали работу, и им нужны были лучшие – иначе они не стали бы так рисковать, связываясь с пилотом «Нормандии», на которого была сейчас устремлена половина неусыпных глаз Альянса. Он знал, что за ним наблюдали – с любопытством и выжиданием химика, наблюдающего за реакцией веществ в пробирке. Знал, просто ему было все равно. А теперь… теперь была возможность все изменить, научиться вновь смотреть вперед с высоко поднятой головой, пробудить интерес к происходящему, перестать завидовать глупым солдатикам, прожигающим жалование и увольнительные в барах. И не только. Это был шанс сделать… _что-то_.

Глядя на светлый потолок, по которому гуляли янтарные отблески от забытой бутылки виски, он вспомнил о соседском мальчике, махавшем ему рукой. Может быть, он все же сумеет сделать что-то, чтобы отвратить беду хотя бы от этого невинного ребенка… Может быть, все дети Земли и Альянса еще смогут смотреть на птиц, кружащих над головой с грацией прекраснейших космических фрегатов…

Сигнал входящего соединения на коммуникаторе взвизгнул так внезапно, что Джокер подскочил на кровати. Бросив мутный взгляд на часы, он понял, что заснул и проспал два часа. При этом решительно не помня, снилась ли ему «Нормандия», парящая в небе Земли, как ласточка, широко размахивая крыльями, или это была лишь его фантазия. А может, и все вместе.

С трудом поднявшись, он протер лицо ладонью и дотянулся ватной со сна рукой до консоли.

Голубое свечение вздрогнуло и облеклось в потяжелевшую фигуру Андерсона. Его лицо было усталым и задумчивым, осанка и манеры едва заметно изменились. Гражданский костюм ему удивительно не шел.

\- Джокер, - по своему обыкновению не дожидаясь приветствия, первым вступил он. – Как поживаешь?

\- Лучше, чем раньше, спасибо, капит… - Джокер осекся и с усмешкой покачал головой. – Черт возьми, Андерсон, называть вас Советником все равно что крогана называть балериной. 

Андерсон рассмеялся.

\- Рад видеть, что к тебе вернулось чувство юмора.

Джефф улыбнулся в ответ. Прошло два года, он давно уже официально не был солдатом Альянса, а Андерсон не был его командиром еще дольше, но похвала от него до сих пор грела душу странным теплом. Он помнил, как служа тогда на свежей, только что взлетевшей «Нормандии», он прятал благоговейное восхищение командиром, зародившееся еще после памятной встречи в ангаре, за шутками и клоунскими выходками, а в выговорах капитана слышал тщательно скрытое дружеское одобрение. Как он сказал Джейн тогда, перед высадкой на Иден Прайм? _«Капитан всегда так со мной разговаривает»_? И никто в рубке не задумался, почему он сказал это с гордостью…

\- Как дела в Совете?

Андерсон вздохнул.

\- Не лучше, чем было в последние месяцы, - словно извиняющимся тоном проговорил он. – Мне не удается убедить их, что угроза Жнецов реальна, но, по крайней мере, я пока могу держать их на страже. Молчание колоний в Терминусе изрядно этому способствует – Совет еще помнит, как невнимательно отнесся к Иден Прайм, и чем это для них кончилось.

\- Но надолго ли? – уловил Джокер его невысказанную мысль.

\- Именно. Они сомневаются – и я могу их понять. Проще поверить в старого, хорошо знакомого, да еще и побежденного врага, чем в нового и представляющего пугающую, колоссальную угрозу. И с которым, вдобавок, еще не знаешь, как бороться. Но чем дальше – тем хуже. Очень скоро они, возможно, решат, что колонии просто отключают связь и переезжают, пытаясь окончательно избавиться от власти Альянса. Или обвинят во всем пиратов и работорговцев.

\- В Совете работают одни идиоты, - буркнул Джокер, плюхнувшись на край кровати. И, поймав взгляд Андерсона, развел руками. – Без обид. Но как можно быть настолько слепыми? Они же видели Властелина! Неужели они всерьез думают, что геты обладают технологиями, способными построить _такой_ корабль?

\- Они напуганы и готовы поверить во что угодно, - ответил Андерсон уверенно, сделав шаг вперед. – Наша – моя – задача состоит в том, чтобы убедить их в обратном.

\- Удачи, Андерсон. Она вам понадобится, - тепло отозвался Джокер и, не удержавшись, добавил: - Хотя хорошо оснащенный корабль с надежной командой, бороздящий близлежащий космос в поисках доказательств, тоже не помешал бы.

_И в поисках «Нормандии»_ \- промелькнула у него в голове незваная мысль.

\- Я знаю это, Джокер. Но Альянс по-прежнему придерживается точки зрения Совета.

Джефф наклонился, уперевшись локтями в колени и подперев подбородок ладонями. Кому как не ему было это знать.

\- А как же наша команда? В ней почти не осталось тех, кто подчиняется Альянсу или Совету. Даже Гаррус весьма недвусмысленно послал СБЦ к турианской бабушке. Мы могли бы собраться снова, найти инженеров, корабль.

Любой, кто послушал бы его сейчас, понял бы, что Джокер цепляется за последние крупицы надежды. За последние, самые невыполнимые идеи. И Андерсон понимал. Джеффу даже не нужно было слышать его ответ, чтобы понять, насколько это невозможно. Старая команда? Гаррус и Эшли, пропавшие без вести? Рекс, застрявший на Тучанке? Тали, вернувшаяся во Флотилию, никогда не стоящую на месте? Лиара, сбежавшая с Земли, словно ее кто-то гнал оттуда? Да и какая команда «Нормандии» без «Нормандии» и Шепард?

Только Джейн могла остановить Жнецов, и, пускай об этом не говорили, все об этом знали.

\- Ладно, - Джокер хлопнул ладонями себя по коленям и поднялся. – Раз мы не можем решить эту проблему, стоит заняться другими. Полагаю, вы не ради моего здоровья оторвались от дел, Советник. Насчет моего запроса…

Лицо Андерсона изменилось. Старый вояка внезапно стал напряженным и хмурым, словно после долгой солнечной погоды небо над ним резко закрыли тучи.

\- Да. Я был удивлен, когда увидел твое письмо, - произнес он с ноткой интуитивной, почти что инстинктивной настороженности и покачал головой. – Не думал, что они выйдут на свет именно сейчас. И уж тем более не думал, что они свяжутся именно с тобой.

\- Кто «они»?

Андерсон промолчал и зачем-то поправил совершенно не нуждавшийся в этом воротник пиджака. Если Джокер что и знал о своем командире – это то, что тот никогда не сомневается. А когда сомневается – значит, что-то действительно не так.

\- Андерсон?

Андерсон переступил с ноги на ногу и посмотрел на пилота.

\- Миранда Лоусон – агент «Цербера». Один из лучших его агентов.

Джокер застыл, тупо глядя куда-то сквозь голограмму. Шутка, только что пришедшая ему в голову, вылетела из нее со скоростью мусора, вылетающего из разгерметизированного шлюза. Рука привычно поднялась, стремясь поправить козырек кепки, и, не найдя последнего, безвольно опустилась вдоль тела.

\- Эт-то точно? – ошарашено спросил пилот, уловив нотки страха в собственном голосе.

\- Точно, - кивнул Андерсон. – Хотя, вынужден признать, их системы защиты работают лучше наших. После того, как ваша команда наткнулась на ловушку в гнезде Молотильщика на Эдолусе, адмирал Кахоку передал мне очень странную информацию. Только позже, из рапорта Шепард, я узнал, что он получил ее от Серого Посредника. Не знаю, где Посредник берет эту информацию, и, полагаю, не хочу этого знать, но среди его файлов был список некоторых сотрудников. Имя Миранды Лоусон – среди них.

\- Что им от меня нужно?

\- Я не могу себе даже представить намерения этих людей. Они действуют всегда непредсказуемо, а большинство их проектов держатся в строгом секрете даже от членов группы. Но, чего бы они ни хотели, им нужен именно ты. Возможно, это как-то связано с Шепард.

\- Да, они упоминали ее в письме, - задумчиво проговорил Джокер, снова вспомнив те слова, смутившие его и заставившие сразу написать ответ… хотя Андерсону он об этом не сказал. И не собирался говорить, если честно. Что-то в их словах… что-то в них давало странное сомнение… нет, трепетное ожидание, от которого голова шла кругом.

Андерсон переступил с ноги на ногу и, сцепив руки за спиной, серьезно посмотрел на Джокера.

\- Я честно тебе скажу, я не представляю, что они задумали. Но, что бы это ни было, они преследуют вполне определенную цель. «Цербер» ничем не гнушается на пути преобладания человеческой расы и костьми ляжет ради выполнения своих задач. Они обладают немыслимыми технологиями и возможностями. Мы не знаем, как далеко они могут зайти. Ходят слухи… - Андерсон замялся и слегка понизил голос. – Ходят слухи о какой-то странной активности в удаленных галактиках. Кто-то перевозит материалы с лучших рынков турианских и земных территорий. Ни на гетов, ни на батарианцев это не похоже – материалы… _весьма_ дорогостоящи. Назревает что-то крупное, Джокер. Что именно – уже не так важно. Меня больше терзает вопрос – для чего?

Джефф пожал плечами.

\- Ну, есть только один способ это узнать, не так ли?

Несколько мгновений Советник молчал, скрестив руки на груди и опустив подбородок – то ли обдумывая слова Джокера, то ли придумывая, как его отговорить. Наконец он посмотрел в глаза своего бывшего пилота. Сомнения раздирали его.

\- Джокер, как твой бывший командир и бывший капитан Альянса я очень хочу воспользоваться такой возможностью, но не могу рисковать лучшим пилотом в галактике. Однако как твой друг я хочу, чтобы ты один раз в жизни наплевал на приказы и мнение начальства и сделал то, что считаешь лучшим для себя.

Джокер улыбнулся.

\- Черт, Андерсон, это была самая пафосная речь, которую я слышал со времен вступления в Альянс, - усмехнулся он, пытаясь вложить в эти слова всю свою благодарность, которую не способен был выразить прямым текстом. Нет, ни война, ни Жнецы не изменят и не разобьют их, пока есть командиры, верные своим подчиненным.

К черту Альянс и Совет. Эти слова Андерсона стоили десяти Советов.

\- В конце концов, если что – у вас будет свой агент. 

\- Не играй с ними, Джокер! Будь осторожнее, - Советник так и не смог скрыть тревогу в голосе и во взгляде. – Лоусон их лучший оперативник, она крайне опасна. И она – лишь один сотрудник «Цербера». Помни, что Молотильщик на Акузе – их рук дело. Андерсон, конец связи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Во время последнего брифинга Андерсон велел мне присматривать за тобой. Мужик, возглавляющий сопротивление -- это на Земле-то! -- переживает за тебя! А я еще должен помочь! (англ.)


	6. Глава 5. Трехглавые псы и Снежная Королева.

> _I would never say anything against Miranda._  
>  _And expect to survive the reprisal_ *.  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 2.

_Ванкувер. За десять дней до пробуждения Шепард._

Он, конечно, сделал глупость, назначив встречу рядом с Мемориалом Вечной Памяти. Нет, здесь всегда было много людей, военных, полиции – и именно поэтому он его выбрал.

Но находиться рядом с этой стеной, читать имена, видеть прислоненные к постаменту голографии и личные вещи… он и забыл, как угнетающе печально выглядело это место.

Мемориал, представлявший собой огромную серую мраморную стену, увешанную узкими серебристыми металлическими табличками, был установлен полтора столетия назад. Когда-то Джефф видел в экстранете фотографии, на которых эта же стена была запечатлена с названиями войн, почти забытых человечеством. Первая Мировая Война, Вторая Мировая Война, Вторая Американская Гражданская Война… После открытия Ретранслятора Соль на той стене появилось слишком много табличек, чтобы держаться за историю междоусобных сражений двухвековой давности. И с тех пор на ней значились имена погибших в Войне Первого Контакта и Битве при Шанши, при защите Элизиума и на Торфане, жертв гетов в колониях вроде Иден Прайм и солдат, участвовавших в Битве за Цитадель.

Здесь были сотни плашек. Независимо от возраста, звания, нации, заслуг. На темно-серой каменной стене были навсегда высечены имена героев, отдавших свои жизни ради защиты Земли и ее колоний. С мрачной тоской Джокер вылавливал среди табличек имена Дженкинса, Прессли, Талиты Дрейвен, имена друзей, служивших в Пятом Флоте Альянса в тот несчастный день, когда он вывел армаду на защиту Цитадели. Родерик Чилз, Дил Кали – его однокурсники из Академии. Юджин Дженкинс, брат Ричарда, и сам Ричард. Стефан Армстронг, который, как и Джокер, вырос на Станции Арктур. Землячка Джейн, уроженка Мендуара и ее соратница по N7 капитан Аманда Керл, чей корабль первым пал от смертоносного луча Властелина, как только флот проник в открывшуюся Цитадель. Двадцать человек из команды «Нормандии». Их было так много. Они были героями, делавшими все, что было в их силах, даже если эти силы были последними.

И среди них черная металлическая табличка – «Капитан третьего ранга Джейн Шепард».

Она не погибла на Акузе, сражаясь лицом к лицу с гигантским земляным червем. Она не погибла в бою с полчищами рахни на Новерии и армиями гетов на Иден Прайм, Феросе, Вермайере, Илосе. Она не погибла в неравной схватке один на один со Жнецом. Она умерла, вытаскивая глупого упертого пилота из-за штурвала мертвого корабля.

Джокер мотнул головой, силясь выбросить из нее несвоевременные мысли. Если он хочет сохранять невозмутимость перед лицом «Цербера», он должен оставаться в себе.

Он уселся за пустой столик поодаль от стены, повернувшись так, чтобы имена друзей и близких не бросались в глаза. Из-за перил на него смотрела узкая посадочная площадка аэрокаров, а за ней – обширный парк, заросший кустами и деревьями, прорезанный дорожками. В этом парке, в расположении деревьев, в людях, гуляющих по дорожкам и показывавшихся то там, то тут, была своя гармония. Равномерное движение жизни, в котором некоторые находили покой так же, как он находил его в вибрации палубы корабля и мелькании оранжевых голографических экранов. Но здесь и сейчас даже он был готов на несколько мгновений забыть о Жнецах, Альянсе, «Цербере» и своих проблемах. Если бы, конечно, они не напоминали о себе при помощи ноющего и вздрагивающего в ожидании сердца. За отведенные себе сутки он так и не нашел ни одной обоснованной причины, по которой «Цербер» выбрал именно его. Он раскопал о них все, что можно было раскопать на открытых страницах экстранета… и не только открытых. Но даже там информации было чертовски мало. Все, что ему удалось найти, все, что было известно Альянсу, не давало даже начатков понимания их деятельности. Кроме громких пропагандистских речей. Хотя, скрепя сердце, он был вынужден признать, что их цели можно было бы назвать благородными… при других обстоятельствах.

На Цитадели, мультирасовой территории, подобная ересь, конечно, допускалась нечасто, но на Земле была в порядке вещей. Радикальные ветераны Войны Первого Контакта, противники Совета, всякая нечисть. Здесь у «Цербера» даже были последователи. Группы фанатиков, собиравшиеся в кружок и сочинявшие нелепые планы захвата человечеством власти над галактикой, крупные организации, имевшие серьезные цели, средства и поддержку анонимных доброжелателей в правительстве и даже военном командовании Альянса. «Терра Фирма», например, относилась к последним. Конечно, официально они никогда не причисляли себя к «Церберу» - ведь сделать это означало бы для них потерю половины финансирования и как минимум четверти последователей. С террористами дело иметь хотели немногие. Однако самые преданные или фанатичные члены «Терра Фирма» «по секрету» хвастались, что получают личное одобрение таинственного лидера крупнейшей про-человеческой организации.

Чего не выведаешь у болтливых глашатаев, притворившись заинтересованным их пафосными речами. Джокер был готов поспорить, что, знай они настоящее имя Призрака, они радостно выболтали бы и его.

Ему вспомнилось, как однажды, вернувшись с очередной высадки на Цитадели, Гаррус по привычке зашел в рубку поболтать с пилотом и с гордостью рассказал, как Шепард размазала парня из «Терра Фирма», надеявшегося заручиться поддержкой первого человека-Спектра.

\- Наивный болван, - веселился он, улыбаясь так широко, как это только мог сделать турианец.

А Джокер подумал тогда, как наивен был и сам Гаррус, никогда не скрывавший своего почти что юношеского восхищения капитаном. Ведь Джейн с тем же успехом вполне могла бы пойти на поводу у того парня, - Джефф и сам не раз порывался согласиться с их целями. Его останавливала лишь их неумело замаскированная агрессия по отношению к другим расам и слухи о «Цербере», уже тогда начинавшие гулять по рукам.

А что останавливало Джейн? Статус Спектра? Команда «Нормандии», составленная из представителей пяти разных рас? Лиара?..

Если бы Акуза сломала Джейн, если бы она была другой… Если бы она была другой, она, возможно, никогда не стала бы первым человеком-Спектром, капитаном «Нормандии», Спасительницей Цитадели… _Возможно_ , не стала бы…

В противном случае у них был бы очень своеобразный Спектр, до боли похожий на другого печально известного Спектра…

От мыслей, заходивших все дальше и дальше в забитые в самый угол разума воспоминания, его отвлек шум легкого двигателя. В нескольких метрах от него, мягко развернувшись, приземлился небольшой красный аэрокар. Дверца распахнулась, и из машины грациозно выплыла молодая женщина весьма экстравагантной внешности. Она была высокой и стройной, и – Джокер смело мог в этом признаться – как минимум соблазнительной. Но, даже несмотря на это, в ней чувствовалась какая-то неясная опасность. Ее костюм плотно облегал идеальную фигуру и, фактически, почти ничего не скрывал, хотя не оголял почти ни единого сантиметра кожи. Он не мог спрятать от взгляда опытного военного ни хорошо подготовленного физически тела, ни миниатюрных генераторов кинетических щитов, выглядывавших из-под локонов длинных смоляно-черных волос, густой копной ложившихся на плечи. Грациозность, с которой она двигалась, и ловкая, почти кошачья, походка выдавали в ней умелого биотика. И почему-то Джокер ни секунды не сомневался, что ссориться с ней было опасно для жизни.

Цербер умеет выращивать супер-солдат, надо отдать ему должное.

Не отрывая от него взгляда голубых глаз, она подошла и остановилась в паре шагов. Джефф едва удержался, чтобы не встать с места и отодвинуться подальше, чтобы увеличить дистанцию до предельно безопасной.

\- Мистер Моро? – проговорила она скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, как человек, уверенный в своей правоте решительно и безоговорочно. Но по инерции Джокер все равно слабо кивнул.

\- Меня зовут Миранда Лоусон, - добавила она, к счастью, не пытаясь протянуть руку для рукопожатия. Впрочем, подумалось Джокеру, она, скорее всего, понимала, что он не окажет ей того же гостеприимства.

\- Не знаю, что от меня понадобилось «Церберу», я – солдат Альянса, - без обиняков заявил Джокер, не желая начинать процесс обмена любезностями с этой хорошо подготовленной наживкой.

Миранда легко покачнулась на каблуках. Удивление короткой вспышкой промелькнуло у нее на лице и тут же исчезло. 

\- Можете не беспокоиться на этот счет. Нас не интересуют секреты Альянса. Сказать по правде, у нас достаточно агентов, способных предоставить нам на порядок больше информации, чем вы. Мы хотим предложить вам сотрудничество в одном проекте. Вам как лучшему пилоту Альянса – не как его солдату.

\- И что заставляет вас думать, что я буду сотрудничать с террористами?

Лоусон опустила взгляд и коротко, чуть ли не разочарованно вздохнула.

\- Я понимаю ваш негативный настрой и осторожность, но уверю, для них нет никакого повода. У нас для вас есть предложение, Джефф, и глупо хотя бы не выслушать его.

\- Для вас я мистер Моро, - с опасной ноткой в голосе проговорил Джокер, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на нее исподлобья. Честно говоря, он даже не думал, что его голосовые связки способны перенести не себе столько льда. – Пока я здесь, я слушаю. Но обещать что-либо «Цереберу» я не буду. Мне слишком хорошо известны ваши методы. Если помните, я был пилотом у команды, обнаружившей тело адмирала Кахоку на одной из _ваших_ баз.

Миранда завела руки за спину, сцепив пальцы. Этот жест не ускользнул от внимания Джеффа. Он был не силен в психологии, но, кажется, все это говорило о повышенном чувстве превосходства. Впрочем, для этого не нужно было быть психологом - оно было буквально написано на лице Лоусон.

Этот разговор нравился ему все меньше и меньше, как и его собеседница.

\- Как скажете, мистер Моро, - послушно согласилась она, внимательно изучая выражение его лица. – Вы можете не соглашаться с методами «Цербера», но, поверьте, в данный момент, мы с вами преследуем одну и ту же цель. Думаю, вам, как и всем, хорошо известно, что происходит с колониями в Системах Терминус. Выяснить, кто в этом виноват и остановить их – наша главная задача. Для этого нам нужны вы. «Цербер» в связи с пропадающими колонистами делает больше, чем…

Не дождавшись конца ее хорошо подготовленной речи, Джокер поднялся, тяжело опираясь на стол, и во внезапном порыве злости шагнул к ней.

\- Не надо мне говорить, что делает или не делает Альянс, мисс Лоусон! – почти выкрикнул он ей в лицо. Миранда с невозмутимым видом встретила его взгляд. Джефф не знал точно, что руководило им в этот момент – ярость, раздражение, боль, тоска по всем этим людям, чьи имена значились на стене, неподалеку от которой они стояли. Это не было важно. Важнее было пробиться через железную маску, сковывавшую полностью лишенное эмоций лицо его собеседницы. Странно, она была ему совершенно чужой, но ему все равно было важно увидеть, что в ней осталось хоть что-то человеческое… Имя Шепард пульсировало в его воспаленном злостью мозгу, но он уже не верил словам «Цербера». Может быть, они использовали его как средство выманить Джокера на эту встречу… может быть…

\- Посмотрите туда, - он резким движением поднял руку, указывая пальцем на серый расчерченный именами монолит. Миранда проследила за ним взглядом. – Там, на этой стене, - имена людей, отдавших свои жизни, чтобы сегодня на Земле могли встретиться вы и я. Там значатся имена Ричарда Дженкинса, Кайдена Аленко, Чарльза Прессли, черт возьми, адмирала Кахоку! Всех тех, кто отдал жизни ради защиты невинных, ради защиты Цитадели от Властелина, ради борьбы против гетов и Жнецов, ради того, чтобы все эти люди, окружающие нас, могли ежедневно просыпаться, целовать жен на прощание и отправляться на работу! Не оскорбляйте память этих людей. Этих солдат вырастил Альянс! И не вам оценивать его действия!

Он помолчал мгновение, чувствуя, как утихает пламя, вспыхнувшее в душе. На сердце внезапно стало немного легче. Не то чтобы его тянуло защищать Альянс – он сам еще многое не простил военному командованию. Но слушать, как агент «Цербера», пользуясь своей безнаказанностью, разглагольствует о решениях Альянса – а значит, и о его солдатах, - было выше его сил. Он дождался, пока Миранда, не отрывавшая взгляда от мемориала, снова повернется к нему.

\- Не надо учить меня по стандартам «Цербера», - уже спокойнее добавил он, развернулся и похромал к выходу. – Спасибо, мисс Лоусон, но пафосными речами о заслугах вашей организации вы меня не сманите. Дело в том, что вы вряд ли можете сказать или предложить мне что-нибудь, что убедит меня в вашей честности.

\- А как насчет возможности снова летать под командованием капитана Шепард?

Ноги Джеффа словно примерзли к полу еще до того, как до него дошел смысл сказанного. Тысячи мыслей одновременно пронеслись у него в голове, сливаясь в один безумный головокружительный калейдоскоп. Он медленно развернулся.

\- Джейн… - он запнулся и прокашлялся, вспомнив, с кем говорит. – Шепард? О чем вы? Шепард мертва… Я сам видел, как ее выкинуло в космос с пробитым респиратором.

Поняв, что наконец привлекла его внимание, причем весьма пристальное, Миранда довольно улыбнулась. Легко покачнувшись на каблуках, она опустилась на сиденье, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу и грациозно облокотившись на стол.

\- Этот разговор не стоит вести здесь, мистер Моро, информация слишком, - она бросила короткий взгляд себе за плечо, - секретна. Но я могу вас уверить, что у капитана еще есть шанс.

\- Хотите сказать, она жива?

\- Теперь – да.

\- Что это значит? – Джокер сделал шаг вперед и нахмурился. Эта секретность, эти чертовы игры в кошки-мышки начинали его бесить. Равно как и подозрение, что эта моделька просто вешает ему лапшу на уши. Но Андерсон же говорил, что они способны на все. Какими технологиями обладал «Цербер»? Могли ли они воскрешать мертвых? Он уже забыл, что секунду назад уверял себя, что имя Шепард было лишь предлогом. Десятки предположений возникали у него в голове – от клонирования и кибернетики до… черт возьми, чего уж таить, даже до слабой вероятности, что она выжила.

\- Как я уже сказала, этот разговор – не для посторонних ушей. Если вы действительно хотите узнать обо всем, я доставлю вас на место и, может быть, даже предоставлю возможность увидеть ее. Я гарантирую вашу полную безопасность, - добавила она, увидев сомнение в его лице. – Уверяю, если вы все же откажетесь от нашего предложения, я верну вас назад и больше не побеспокою.

Джокер скрестил руки на груди. Его раздирали сомнения. Слава «Цербера» опережала его на мили и не вызывала ни грамма доверия ни к его благим намерениям, ни к словам его представителей – особенно таких идеально вымуштрованных, роботоподобных, словно специально созданных для про-человеческой организации, как Миранда. Но Джейн… увидеть ее, убедиться, что она жива… или хотя бы убедиться, что она мертва… Неважно, что он увидел бы, он лишь мечтал, чтобы это принесло ему хотя бы жалкие крохи спокойствия…

И, в конце концов, если «Цербер» таким образом заманит его в ловушку, что ему терять? Он уже давно мертв.

\- У меня есть кое-какие неоконченные дела, - сказал он наконец, стараясь не встречаться с Мирандой взглядом, и вздрогнул от двусмысленности собственных слов. – Если у вас есть шаттл, встретимся на взлетной площадке, мисс Лоусон.

Она порывисто поднялась, улыбаясь ему самой что ни на есть идеальной улыбкой. Джефф развернулся и, изо всех сил стараясь не споткнуться на подкашивающихся от волнения ногах, побрел к выходу.

\- Док С-15. Я буду вас ждать. Рада, что мы нашли общий язык, мистер Моро.

\- Джокер, - ответил он, приостановившись и повернув голову так, чтобы краем глаза взглянуть на Миранду. – Можете называть меня Джокер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я бы не стал говорить ничего плохого о Миранде. Не думаю, что смогу пережить ее ответ (англ.)


	7. Глава 6. Колючка.

> _They all got their asses kicked by the sickly kid_  
>  _with the creaky little legs. One guess_  
>  _who was smiling at graduation_ *.  
>  Joker, Mass Effect

_Ванкувер. За десять дней до пробуждения Шепард._

Джокер нервно барабанил пальцами о консоль, ожидая ответа.

\- Блин, что я делаю? – бормотал он себе под нос. - Что я им скажу? «Пап, привет, ты знаешь, ты только не переживай, но я тут собираюсь работать на террористов»… О, я себе представляю его лицо!

Он нервно сбросил руку с компьютера и уставился в пространство.

«Неоконченные дела», о которых он говорил Миранде, на самом деле ограничились последим стаканом в баре, который он так и не выпил, и коротким разговором ни о чем с барменом-канадцем. После этого ему оставалось лишь упаковать в армейскую сумку пару вещей. И только тогда ему пришло в голову, что, если чересчур заманчивое предложение «Цербера» все-таки окажется ловушкой, кое-кому в этой задрипанной Вселенной все же придется о нем поволноваться. 

Дрожащими от волнения и усталости пальцами он набрал подзабытые координаты связи и стал ждать. Но ожидание оказалось невыносимее и гораздо дольше: Арктур – не Цитадель, за полсекунды связь не установишь. Все эти проверки, переадресации…

Он скучал по этому месту. Гигантское кольцо, вращающееся вокруг собственной оси. Огромные помещения, тысячи коридоров, миллионы людей, ангары, корабли… несчетное число кораблей, то садившихся, то взлетавших, оставляя за собой облака голубоватого свечения, излучаемого двигателями. Многие посетители станции замирали в восхищении, глядя на мерно поворачивающийся за окном Темис – красный гигант, по орбите которого медленно двигался Арктур. Джокер же забывал о планете, едва завидев посадочный док. Ангары Цитадели, как бы ни были прекрасны, тысячу раз уступали Арктуру. Маленькие, скромные разведчики срывались с места и уносились прочь, едва моргнув на прощание сигнальными огнями. Величественные крейсеры заходили в док и по-царски располагались на отведенных им почетных местах. Тяжелые грузовые корабли медленно забирались через ворота и расползались по углам, чтобы там встать и ждать разгрузки, или, напротив, нехотя поднимались и уплетались прочь. Беспокойные патрульные истребители сновали туда-сюда мимо огромных стекол, изредка забегая на дозаправку. Джокер наблюдал за этим великолепием с увлечением малолетнего гениального биолога, наблюдающего жизнь муравьев. Этот мир двигался, светился, сверкал. Жил.

Его мечта поразила его, как молния, когда однажды в самый большой док станции вошел дредноут. Его серебристые бока были испещрены шрамами и покрыты черной гарью, но от этого в глазах юного мальчика он становился еще прекраснее. Это был корабль, обладавший историей, проживший жизнь, спасавший жизни. Птица, слетевшая с гнезда, чтобы защищать своих птенцов, свободно и грациозно парящая в пространстве и камнем бросающаяся на противника со всем своим вооружением, готовая быть уничтоженной – но не сдаться.

В тот день он поклялся, что в одной из таких битв он будет сидеть за штурвалом.

Терминал призывно пискнул, вырывая Джокера из воспоминаний. Из панели лениво поднялось голубое свечение, и, моргнув, обрело форму.

\- Привет, Джеффи! – с огромной, во все щеки, улыбкой на него смотрела девочка лет тринадцати с большими добродушными глазами и копной густых коротких, до плеч, черных волос, забранных за уши. С екнувшим сердцем Джокер узнал эту прическу.

\- Хил… - пробормотал он, не до конца очнувшись от своих внезапно прерванных мыслей, прокашлялся и ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову. – Ты… ты отстригла волосы.

Хилари Моро кокетливо наклонила голову.

\- Заметил? Я теперь как капитан Шепард! – с детской гордостью заявила она, не зная, какие чувства будоражит сейчас в груди брата. 

Он с трудом узнавал свою сестренку. Они всегда были так похожи. «Мои близнецы» - так называла их мама, когда Хил была совсем маленькой. С этим соглашались и все остальные, когда она была постарше. Но теперь… Он помнил ее совсем другой. Он помнил ее маленькой девочкой, лет восьми, с прекрасными длинными волосами. Он помнил, как, сидя с ней по вечерам, зубря учебники или просматривая видеозаписи с полетами лучших кораблей Альянса, он задумчиво и почти не замечая того накручивал локон ее волос на палец и снова его отпускал. Волосы Хилари были мягкими, от них, как и от нее вообще, веяло неизъяснимым теплом. 

Только ее огромные зеленые глаза оставались прежними. Они излучали тепло, любовь и ребяческий задор, заражавший своим весельем каждого, кто встретится с ней взглядом. Он никогда не видел грусти в этих глазах. Хилари всегда была весела, - даже когда он в очередной раз оказывался в больнице со сломанной ногой или рукой, даже когда однажды ночью она застала его плачущим от отчаяния в его комнате. Она никогда не отчаивалась. Никогда не сдавалась. Она просто садилась на пол рядом с его стулом, прижималась к его коленям и нежно гладила по руке, не говоря ни слова, но стараясь поймать его взгляд своими завораживающе добрыми глазами.

\- Тебе… тебе идет, - слабо улыбнувшись, наконец сказал он. Работая в команде «Нормандии» он иногда связывался с ней во время отгулов и рассказывал о своих приключениях, о пришельцах, которых девочка видела так мало, живя на территории Альянса, о Джейн. 

Кто же знал, что после сражения за Цитадель даже его тихая и добрая сестренка захочет пойти по стопам капитана.

\- Спасибо, - весело ответила она, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. - Ты так давно не звонил, Джеффи. Мы скучаем.

\- Я тоже скучаю по вам, Колючка, - Джокер поерзал на сиденье, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Но ты же знаешь, до Арктура так трудно достучаться.

Слабая отговорка, конечно… Но в любой отговорке есть доля правды. Если, конечно, ты в это веришь.

\- Знаю. Но скоро станет еще хуже, - Хилари на миг умолкла, зачем-то разглядывая носки своих ботинок. – Мы с папой переезжаем.

Джокера подбросило.

\- Куда?

\- На Типтри. Маленькая фермерская колония где-то далеко-далеко от Альянса.

Джефф нахмурился. Если ему не изменяла память, Типтри находилась где-то в Системах Терминус… В тех самых Системах Терминус, где одна за другой еженедельно умолкали целые планеты… О чем думал отец?

\- Какого чер… - он осекся. Дурацкая военная жизнь, похоже, все-таки вносила свою лепту в его характер. Дома он не позволял себе ругаться при сестре. - Почему?

\- Не знаю. 

Хилари пожала плечами и, обернувшись через плечо, понизила голос. 

\- Папа все время ходит какой-то грустный и раздраженный. Мне он ничего не говорит. Тетя Шерон все время напоминает ему про все эти похищения в колониях, но он не хочет слушать. Я… - она виновато улыбнулась. – Я один раз подслушала, как папа сказал… как же это было… что Альянс не оправдывает его надежд, кажется так.

Джокер покачал головой. Даже если отец… Отец был кадровым военным всю свою жизнь. Солдатом, верным Альянсу до мозга костей. Если даже он разочаровался в командовании, чего тогда стесняться его сыну? 

И если даже Шерон, подруга их матери, женщина, способная даже Жнеца заговорить до смерти, а крогана довести до слез, не смогла отговорить отца… то кто сможет?

\- Значит, решено? Может, мне с ним поговорить?

Она только покачала головой. На короткое мгновение веселье в ее глазах погасло. Она взглянула брату в лицо так, словно хотела прочитать что-то, что было на нем написано, но не могла разглядеть.

Потом она нахмурилась. Наверное, это был первый раз в его жизни, когда он увидел ее брови в этом положении.

\- У тебя что-то случилось, Джеффи? – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно спросила она вдруг.

_Проницательна, как всегда_ , - усмехнулся про себя Джокер. Ничего нельзя было от нее укрыть – даже налепив на лицо самую веселую из своих улыбок.

Он покачал головой, стараясь не встречаться с ее читающими мысли глазами.

\- Ничего, Хил. Правда, ничего настолько… неприятного. – Он сморщился, ненавидя себя за эту выдающую его с потрохами запинку. – Было плохо, очень. Но сейчас – сейчас все в порядке. Правда.

Она недоверчиво прищурила один глаз. Джефф мог почти физически видеть, как мысли роятся у нее в голове наподобие стаи бешеных кузнечиков, сталкиваясь и разбегаясь, потихоньку собираясь в единую картину.

Наконец она улыбнулась, показав из-под верхней губы еще по-детски удлиненные передние зубы. 

\- Ты совсем не умеешь врать, братец, - весело заявила она, словно упиваясь своим умением видеть его насквозь. – Скажи, в чем дело? Может, мы с папой поможем?

\- Вряд ли. Да у вас и своих проблем полно – с этим переездом. Это же почти на другой конец галактики лететь… Хотя… - он вдруг поднял на нее взгляд. Неожиданная и почти что безумная мысль пришла ему в голову. – Может, ты сможешь мне дать совет, Хил… Только ты.

Она порывисто кивнула и быстро плюхнулась на пол, оказавшись, как прежде, у него в ногах, готовая выслушать все, что он может сказать. Если бы могла, она, наверное, точно так же по-защитнически прижалась бы боком к его коленям.

Джокер вздохнул.

\- Если бы… если бы ради чего-то хорошего, _очень хорошего_ , ради кого-то, кто тебе дорог, тебе бы пришлось сделать что-то плохое… предать веру в тебя друзей, предать собственные убеждения… ты бы это сделала? Если бы от этого зависела жизнь человека… может быть, даже не одного..?

Несколько минут Хилари молчала, задумчивым взглядом смотря куда-то в сторону, на что-то, что могла видеть только она. Она не хмурила бровей, но по ее лбу протянулась тонкая морщинка. Ее пальцы беспокойно перебирали край легкой школьной курточки. 

В полной тишине за окном пролетел аэрокар такси. Женщина, сидевшая на заднем сиденье, даже на беглый взгляд разительно походила на Шепард… или он просто слишком много думал о ней в последние дни. Время на голографических часах перевалило за восемь вечера. В космосе времени нет – его определяют люди. Как правило, время на станциях Альянса равнялось на время Земли. Но часы Земли ведь тоже все были разными. Поэтому на Арктуре сейчас мог быть как день, так и ночь. За годы службы на кораблях он совершенно забыл, что именно.

Он снова перевел взгляд на Хилари. Он не боялся задавать ей подобные вопросы. Как ни странно, именно их сложность делала их такими простыми для ее по-детски открытого ума. Бывало, в восьми-девятилетнем возрасте она, вот так вот теребя краешек майки или куртки, спасала его советом.

Ее не смущала странная формулировка вопроса. Она ничего не спрашивала. Ее мудрая головка всегда интерпретировала любые сложные слова, а сердце само подсказывало ответ. И потому, подумав несколько минут, показавшихся Джокеру невозможно длинными, она ответила просто:

\- Да.

\- Что «да»? – ошалело спросил он, хлопая ресницами, словно его только что разбудили. Очень грубо и очень внезапно. И при этом еще начали в деталях рассказывать принцип работы двигателей на эффекте массы, заставив еще и пересказать все слово в слово с первого раза. Не то чтобы он не мог этого сделать. Дело лишь во внезапности.

\- Ты спрашивал, сделала бы я так. Я ответила – да.

Его губы против воли растянулись в улыбке. Его умная и прямолинейная сестра. Несмотря на все их внешние сходства, внутри они были совсем разными. Она была мудрее – и Джокер всегда это признавал. Она была терпеливее – и он признавал это с неохотой. 

Она была счастливее – вот чего он не говорил никому. Даже ей. 

\- Спасибо, сестренка, - тихо сказал он, поднимаясь с кровати и глядя на нее сверху вниз. Как много лет назад, когда она пришла к нему в комнату и два часа гладила его руки, выслушивая все, что наболело у него на душе. Потом, когда долго скрывавшиеся юношеские слезы высохли, он встал и поцеловал ее в лоб. 

Как ему хотелось сейчас сделать то же самое.

\- Ты прилетишь к нам? – с надеждой спросила она, словно прочитав его мысли.

\- Может быть. Я не знаю. Я… - он замялся, чувствуя, что подходит к тому, ради чего и звонил. Как сказать ей об этом? Врать он определенно не умел. – Я тоже улетаю. Далеко. Буду работать на… 

Он сглотнул комок в горле.

\- … на одну организацию. Они расследуют похищения в колониях.

\- Значит, вы будете спасать колонистов? – спросила она, и в ее глазах вдруг загорелся огонек восхищения. Таким взглядом дети смотрят на своих кумиров. Он нехотя кивнул, всем телом ощущая неполноту правды в этом простом жесте. – Как здорово!

Джокер вдруг понял, что не сможет долго поддерживать более-менее веселое выражение лица. 

\- Ты… береги себя, хорошо, Хил? И отца береги. И пиши мне. Каждый день, поняла?

Улыбка сползла с ее губ, лишь для того, чтобы снова появиться на них через мгновение.

\- Обязательно. А еще я там всем расскажу, что мой брат был пилотом у капитана Шепард!

Джокер рассмеялся.

\- Ты не зазнавайся там. Я с вами свяжусь еще, проверю, как ты себя ведешь.

\- Джеффи?

Он поднял голову. Рука, готовая коснуться панели, чтобы завершить разговор, повисла в воздухе.

\- Будь осторожнее, хорошо? Обещаешь?

\- Ну ты же меня знаешь, - весело подмигнул он, стараясь подавить возникшую глубоко внутри неуверенность. – Маленький мальчик на ломких ножках просто не может не быть осторожным.

\- Джеффри!

Он вздрогнул от этого прикрика – одновременно жесткого и отчаянного. Так похожего на маму, когда она злилась на него за что-то…

\- Обещай.

Он прикрыл глаза на секунду. Обещать такое было бы абсолютным, стопроцентным враньем. А врать в подобных вещах своей заботливой сестренке он не хотел. С другой стороны… с другой стороны, если это действительно была Джейн, может быть, врать ему бы и не пришлось. В конце концов, капитан за свою команду горло перегрызет. Обычно. Может, она и его пожалеет?

\- Обещаю, Хил. 

Она улыбнулась в последний раз и помахала рукой. Только когда проекция погасла, оставив в воздухе недолговечную голубую рябь, он вздохнул и потер усталое лицо руками. Хилари была права – врать он совершенно не умеет. Что самое мерзкое, с тех пор, как он связался с «Цербером», ему приходилось это делать все чаще и чаще. Так что, наверное, оставалось только поверить в свою собственную ложь.

Или попытаться выполнить обещание.

Джефф накинул куртку и, в два шага подковыляв к столу, выдвинул ящик. Со дна на него смотрела, пусть запылившаяся, но все еще узнаваемая рукоять пистолета. Джокер поднял его на уровень глаз, задумчиво рассматривая давно устаревший радиатор. Старый армейский Страйкер III, последняя память о военной службе. Два года назад, забросив его в этот самый ящик вместе с такой долгожданной когда-то медалью, он считал, что им он и останется – сувениром, горьким ностальгическим воспоминанием о былых деньках. Но, похоже, что-то и впрямь начало меняться. Пряча раритетное оружие во внутренний карман куртки, он подумал, что, что бы ни случилось, живым он «Церберу» не сдастся.

В последний раз оглядев темную квартиру, Джокер подхватил заметно потяжелевшую сумку и решительно вышел.

Путь до космопорта занял у него меньше получаса. И в этом не было ничего удивительного. Не считая редких поездок в военные ангары, он не был здесь уже... сколько?.. полгода? Год? С того самого дня, когда вернулся с короткой поездки на Акузу. Осторожно хромая в сторону дока С-15, находившегося, ожидаемо, в самом дальнем конце порта, он оглядывался, жадно ловя взглядом взлетающие и заходящие на посадку корабли, прибывающие и отбывающие пассажирские шаттлы. Этот мир, мир равномерной, запланированной, жестко расписанной суеты, разительно контрастировал с его нынешней жизнью. У этого мира была душа, сильно и часто бьющееся сердце, которые он позаимствовал у людей, связанных с ним. 

Если бы под предлогом «психологической травмы» его не отстранили от полетов, Джокер, возможно, вернулся бы во флот. Хотя бы в гражданский. Но Альянс отнял у него даже эту скромную замену.

Миранда встретила его хорошо поставленной улыбкой, которая, однако, так и не смогла скрыть ее недовольство.

\- Вы не торопитесь, - предельно спокойно заявила она и, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулась к открытой двери транспорта.

\- А мы не назначали время, - недовольно буркнул Джефф, взбираясь вслед за ней на подножку шаттла. – Куда мы летим?

\- К вашему капитану, - коротко бросила Лоусон, усевшись в кресло пилота, и тут же принялась запускать системы. Дверь у него за спиной закрылась, отрезая его от привычного мира, от всего, что он знал. Шаттл дернулся, отрываясь от земли. Джокер поспешно сел на сиденье.

\- У нас мало времени, Джокер, - не поворачиваясь, деловито проинформировала его Миранда. – Я отвечу на ваши вопросы, когда мы будем на месте.

Застегивая ремень безопасности, Джефф как можно незаметнее проверил спрятанный под курткой пистолет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Их всех уделал хилый пацан на скрипучих ножках. Угадайте, кто улыбался на вручении дипломов (англ.)


	8. Глава 7. Лазарь.

> _They aren’t all bad. Saved your life. Let me fly_ *.  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 2.

_База проекта «Лазарь». За девять дней до пробуждения Шепард._

Они покинули Солнечную Систему так быстро, что Джокер успел увидеть исчезающую вдали Землю лишь краем глаза. Шаттл резко перешел на сверхсветовую скорость, и все, что теперь можно было увидеть за виртуальными окнами, - это размытые бело-голубые пятна пролетающих звезд. Несмотря на то, что от этой однообразной картинки скоро начало рябить в глазах, он попросту не мог заставить себя отвернуться. Сколько лет он принимал эти пятна света как должное, сколько лет он не видел их глубоко скрытой красоты. 

Привычка – противная вещь. Она не позволяет насладиться тем, что ты имеешь, делает прежде восхитительные вещи унылыми и скучными. А списание в запас… оно открывает глаза.

Никогда прежде его так не увлекала рутина путешествий на сверхсветовой. Даже молчание Миранды, что-то строчившей на компьютере, и миллионы вопросов, рвавшихся из него, как муравьи из разоренного муравейника, не могли испортить этот момент. Он чувствовал движение шаттла, ощущал, как работают его крошечные двигатели, как энергия переработанного нулевого элемента несется по его системам, словно кровь по жилам. Все было, как прежде. Хотя, пожалуй, не совсем так. У «Нормандии» был голос – голос, который мог слышать лишь ее пилот. Шаттл по сравнению с ней был безмозглым насекомым.

Он так и не понял, сколько прошло времени – несколько минут или несколько часов, - но вскоре корабль с легким толчком затормозил. Мир за стеклами обрел форму, мимо них поплыли уже не смазанные пятна света, а четкие очертания звезд.

\- Мы на месте, - вдруг подала голос Лоусон. Джокер вздрогнул. Он совсем забыл о ней.

Справа на них надвигалась космическая станция. Держась за поручень, Джокер наклонился, чтобы получше ее разглядеть. Она была огромной и походила то ли на наконечник копья, то ли на большую хищную птицу, раскрывшую размашистые крылья и готовую свалиться на свою жертву с самой неожиданной стороны. Красные проблесковые маячки на антеннах были совсем незаметны за ее мощными, но в то же время очень аккуратными округлыми очертаниями.

Красота, скрывающая кровожадный нрав. Эта станция все говорила о «Цербере».

Миранда направила шаттл к стыковочному шлюзу, и белая светящаяся громадина поглотила их, окружив темнотой своих внутренностей. Шаттл медленно приземлился, заглушив двигатели, дверь отъехала в сторону.

\- Добро пожаловать на станцию «Лазарь», мистер Моро, - пафосно заявила Миранда, по-хозяйски ступая на металлическое покрытие шлюза. Освещение вспыхнуло, бросив в глаза белые пятна, как только ее нога коснулась пола. Джокер вышел вслед за ней, щурясь от непривычно яркого света.

\- «Лазарь»? У вас, ребята, все-таки есть чувство юмора? – проговорил он. 

Они прошли через распахнувшиеся двери в прилежащий неширокий коридор. Откуда-то сбоку Джокера полоснул голубой луч сканера, система мгновенно среагировала оглушающим сигналом. 

Джокер вспыхнул, почти физически ощущая, как краснеет от напряжения. Пистолет во внутреннем кармане вдруг показался тяжелее, чем был на самом деле. Чертов Страйкер.

Миранда обернулась, оглядывая пилота с иронически приподнятой бровью, но так ничего и не сказала. Она лишь грациозно повернулась и продолжила путь, игнорируя тяжелый взгляд Джеффа. Отлично, - подумал он с невеселой усмешкой. Наверное, ему стоило расценивать это как оскорбление. Любая нормальная служба безопасности в одно мгновение отобрала бы у него оружие, да еще и прочитала бы длинный выговор. Миранда для этого была слишком самоуверенна. Видимо, она совсем не рассматривала его, даже с оружием в руках, как потенциальную угрозу, способную нанести мало-мальски значительный вред. 

Объективно поразмыслив, Джокер уже был готов с ней в этом согласиться. 

За дверью их встретил мужчина в черно-белой форме с нашивками «Церебра» на плечах. На вид ему было лет тридцать, но на темном лице у него был написан немалый боевой опыт, а очень плотно сбитое тело с повадками хищного зверя просто кричало об этом. 

\- Миранда, мы ждали вас раньше, - заявил он.

\- Возникли… - Миранда бросила короткий взгляд на Джокера, – препятствия. Мистер Моро, это Джейкоб Тейлор.

\- Очень рад встретиться с вами, Джокер. Позволите вас так называть? - Джейкоб добродушно улыбнулся и протянул руку. Джокер помедлил лишь долю секунды, прежде чем пожать ее. – Я наслышан о ваших делах. Особенно о Битве за Цитадель. Я видел записи. Потрясающий пилотаж. То, как «Нормандия» спикировала на Жнеца в конце, это, наверное, войдет в историю.

\- Ээм… спасибо? – неуверенно проговорил Джефф, ошарашенный внезапным залпом комплиментов. Джейкоб вызывал у него целый калейдоскоп противоречивых ощущений. С одной стороны, этот парень не только носил форму «Цербера», но и, судя по четко отмеренной силе рукопожатия, имел за плечами боевую подготовку высшего класса. Такой, как он, мог с равной легкостью пожать руку человеку с хрупкими костями, ничего не сломав, свернуть шею турианцу и побить крогана. С другой стороны, выправка и слаженность действий выдавали в нем солдата Альянса. Видимо, уже бывшего. А это значило, что они с Джокером были из одной лодки. 

И все-таки, агент «Цербера» с лицом добряка и телосложением профессионального убийцы не вызывал у него доверия.

\- Джейкоб отвечает за безопасность, - встряла Миранда, заставив Джеффа снова вспомнить о таком нелепом уже Страйкере. И, словно поставив этими словами точку, она повернулась к Джейкобу.

\- Какова ситуация?

Выражение лица Тейлора едва заметно переменилось. В глазах появилась почти неуловимая осторожность, какая бывает у солдат, представших перед командованием и вынужденных правильно выбирать каждое слово. Глядя на него, Джокер в который раз убедился, что совсем не ошибся в Миранде.

\- Пока без изменений, - отрапортовал Джейкоб. Они снова двинулись вниз по бесконечным коридорам станции, миновали склад, несколько кабинетов, уставленных непонятной аппаратурой. Джейкоб на ходу продолжал свой заученный отчет. Джокер никак не мог отделаться от впечатления, что сам Тейлор просто не имеет понятия, о чем говорит.

Когда они миновали третий коридор, он не выдержал.

\- Насколько я помню, вы обещали ответить на мои вопросы, мисс Лоусон.

Не останавливаясь и даже не замедлив шаг, Миранда повернула к нему голову.

\- Миранда, Джокер, пожалуйста, - произнесла она, и Джефф вдруг заметил странную перемену в ее голосе. Он вдруг стал… менее наигранным, что ли. Как будто на своей территории она уже не считала необходимым это представление.

Впрочем, ее манерность при этом никуда не делась.

\- И да, вы получите все ответы.

\- Хорошо, - Джокер взвесил накопившиеся вопросы и задал тот, что терзал его больше всего. – При нашей первой встрече вы сказали, что Дж… Шепард «теперь» жива. Что это значит?

\- Капитан Шепард получила очень серьезные повреждения. Когда нам доставили ее тело… - Миранда поморщилась. – Ну, скажем так: успех казался недостижимым. Призрак создал проект «Лазарь» для того, чтобы вернуть капитана в мир живых. Он потратил на него два года и миллиарды кредитов.

Она обернулась.

\- Вы не представляете, сколько сил мы вложили в то, чтобы она хотя бы выглядела как прежде.

\- Но это Шепард? Это действительно она, или… или какой-то клон, робот, что вы там еще могли придумать?

Миранда понимающе улыбнулась.

\- Это _она_ , Джокер. Главный приказ Призрака заключался в том, чтобы Шепард вернулась такой, какой она была. Мы постарались сохранить ее характер, мировоззрение, принципы. Что было очень трудно, учитывая состояние мозга.

\- Каким образом?

\- Джокер, вы гениальный пилот, и я действительно восхищаюсь вашим талантом. Но я сомневаюсь, что вы поймете технические детали проекта.

Джефф неохотно проглотил это оскорбление и умолк, обдумывая услышанное.

Молчание первой прервала Миранда. Она остановилась у одной из дверей в маленьком квадратном коридоре.

\- Вы можете убедиться во всем сами, - сказала она загадочно. – Джейкоб, найди Уилсона, у меня есть к нему вопросы.

Тейлор встал по стойке смирно, коротко кивнул и, бросив на Джокера последний дружелюбный взгляд, удалился.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Миранда повернулась спиной к пилоту и открыла дверь. Лаборатория представляла из себя большую квадратную, очень ярко освещенную комнату. Все в ней – от глянцевого пола до разделенного на секции и опутанного коммуникациями потолка – казалось белоснежным из-за этого слепящего с непривычки света. Стеклянные столы вдоль стен были уставлены аппаратурой, о назначении которой Джокер не хотел даже гадать. Здесь пахло панацелином и перегревающейся техникой, от смешения этих ароматов слегка кружилась голова. У самого входа он едва не натолкнулся на баллоны с кислородом. Помещение выглядело не просто как ухоженная лаборатория – оно было стерильно, как больничная палата. Здесь все кричало: смотрите, как надо делать! Не хватало только плакатов в стиле двадцатого века с надписью «А ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ ДЛЯ НАУКИ?»

Миранда прошествовала к центру комнаты, где на стеклянном столе лежало тело женщины, одетой в такую же черно-белую форму, как и Джейкоб.

Джокер с трудом боролся с желанием протереть глаза.

Это была Шепард.

К черту Андерсона и осторожность. Он просто знал, что это она. Клон? Никакой клон, даже ее собственная сестра-близнец, если бы такая имелась, не могла быть настолько похожей на нее. Каждая черточка лица, острые скулы, изгиб губ, тонкие длинные пальцы рук, - были ее. 

Однако когда первое – вдохновленное и радостное – впечатление прошло, он задумался. Он знал ее слишком хорошо, слишком часто видел ее на мостике, в столовой, в БИЦ. Она была точно такой, какой два года назад вошла в рубку «Нормандии», готовясь лететь в Туманность Омеги, не изменившаяся ни на йоту, не постаревшая ни на день, словно была заморожена в криокамере. И все же что-то неуловимо изменилось в ней. И дело было совсем не в тонких красноватых, еще даже не сросшихся шрамах, рассекавших лоб, скулы, щеку, сливавшихся в жуткий, но строгий и даже красивый узор. Нет, в ней было что-то новое. Может, дело было в исчезнувшем застарелом белом шраме, рассекавшем когда-то правую бровь. Может, - в пропавшей царапине на щеке, которую в их последнем сражении с гетами оставила прожужжавшая мимо и едва минувшая ее голову снайперская пуля. Может, - в отсутствующих ссадинах на костяшках пальцев, которые она поставила за день до отлета в спарринге с Гаррусом, неудачно влепив удивительно неуклюже подставившемуся турианцу по жестким жвалам. Может, в том, что волосы были чуть длиннее. Он подмечал десятки маленьких, едва заметных деталей, знать которые могли лишь члены команды «Нормандии» - но не ученые и техники «Цербера».

Его сомневающийся пристальный взгляд не ускользнул от внимания Миранды. Подойдя к консоли справа от стола, она сверилась с данными.

\- Шрамы зарастут через неделю-две, - деловым тоном произнесла она, повернувшись к нему. Однако от него не укрылось выражение… гордости в ее четко поставленном голосе. А еще – необоримое и искреннее желание _заставить_ его _поверить_. – Некоторые внутренние повреждения тоже пока есть, но ничего опасного для жизни. Если не случится ничего из ряда вон выходящего, через две-три недели она вернется к полноценной деятельности. 

Джокер сглотнул комок.

\- Что с ней было? – неожиданно для себя самого спросил он.

Миранда с внезапной неуверенностью переступила с ноги на ногу.

\- Лучше вам не знать, Джокер.

Между ними повисла гнетущая тишина, прерываемая лишь писком машины, отмерявшей ровный, почти механический ритм сердца. Все еще не в силах поверить, Джефф всматривался в лицо командира, надеясь увидеть хотя бы намек на признаки жизни – вздрогнувшие ресницы, движения глаз под сомкнутыми веками, сжимающиеся на мимолетное мгновение губы, поднимающуюся над расширяющимся легкими грудь. Но Шепард была словно мертва – только раздражающе писклявая машина подтверждала обратное. Почти не следя за собой, он взял ладонь Шепард в свою. Ее рука была сухой и теплой, но расслабленной и неподвижной, как у мертвеца.

\- Черт возьми, Шепард, - едва слышно прошептал Джокер, улыбаясь как ненормальный. – Я думал, что убил тебя. Никогда так больше не делай, слышишь?

Краем глаза он заметил, как Миранда, потупив взгляд, тактично отвернулась к консоли. И плевать, что она там подумала о нем и Шепард. Она была сто раз не права в любом случае. Никто в «Цербере» не мог понять преданной дружбы капитана и пилота «Нормандии», спасавших друг друга неисчислимое количество раз.

Дверь у него за спиной открылась, и в комнату вошел мужчина лет сорока, одетый в такую же, как и у всех сотрудников станции, черно-белую форму «Цербера». Он двигался нервной, дерганой походкой, исподлобья взирая на окружающее раздраженным взглядом. В руках он держал планшет.

\- Миранда, у нас проблема, - с порога начал он, не поднимая глаз от бегающих строчек. – Я не могу связаться с доктором. То ли она нас игнорирует, то ли… А что он здесь делает?

Не выпуская руки Шепард, Джокер обернулся и поднял глаза на церберовца. Тот буравил его злым и враждебным взглядом, словно пилот был виновником как минимум половины его бед.

\- Я впустила мистера Моро, чтобы он мог убедиться во всем сам, Уилсон, - откликнулась Миранда, одним легким движением повернувшись лицом к технику. 

\- Хочешь поссориться с боссом, твое дело, - ворчливо отрезал тот, мгновенно потеряв интерес и к Джеффу, и к ней. Бросив планшет на стол у входа, он отошел к консоли в другом конце комнаты и там затих.

\- Какой кроган его укусил? – не удержался Джокер, глядя Уилсону вслед. – Покажите мне его, я ему свою медаль отдам.

\- Он дорожит проектом так же, как и мы все, - объяснила Миранда, проигнорировав вторую часть его замечания. – И опасается всего, что может ему навредить.

Джокер был готов огрызнуться, что из них всех он первым застрелит того, кто попытается навредить их _«проекту»_ , но слова комом застряли у него в горле – пальцы Шепард в его руке дрогнули. А секундой позже консоль взорвалась оглушающим истеричным писком.

\- Что происходит? – Миранда оглянулась на Джокера, но тот не способен был оторвать взгляда от Джейн, впитывая каждое ее движение. Дрогнули веки, шевельнулись крылья носа, впитывая окружающие запахи, делая первый глубокий вздох в новой жизни, сжались и приоткрылись губы…

Уилсон подскочил к столу, оттолкнув Джокера в сторону, коснулся запястья Шепард, измеряя участившийся пульс. Рука капитана дрогнула от его грубого, жесткого прикосновения. Коротко чертыхнувшись, медтехнолог перебежал к консоли напротив и навис над ней, вчитываясь в скачущие на экране данные.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - бормотал он, уже не глядя на Шепард, начинавшую поворачивать голову. – Никаких сбоев не было, этого просто не может быть!

\- Что происходит? – попытался обратить на себя внимание Джокер, но он лишь зря тратил силы – ученые мгновенно забыли о его присутствии. Все, что ему оставалось, - это вжаться в стену и с тревогой наблюдать за неровными, словно после контузии, движениями Шепард. Стараясь при этом сохранить равновесие и не дать ногам подкоситься, конечно. Глаза капитана медленно приоткрылись. Джокер даже издалека видел, как сузились ее зрачки, реагируя на яркий свет. Карие радужки словно изнутри светились странным красноватым свечением, как на старой плохой фотографии.

\- Посмотри на монитор, - беспокойно окликнула Уилсона Миранда. Ее взгляд, напряженный, но собранный, умудрялся вылавливать каждое движение капитана, не забывая при этом отмечать пробегающие строки информации на консоли. – Что-то не так.

\- Она реагирует на внешние раздражители. Выражает осведомленность о происходящем вокруг, - не без удивления в голосе проговорил Уилсон. Миранда оторвалась от монитора и заглянула ему через плечо. Ее четко очерченные брови метнулись к переносице, мгновенно исказив ее идеальное лицо.

\- Боже, Миранда… кажется, она просыпается! - он обернулся к ней. В его голосе уже звучало не удивление, а неподдельный страх.

Джокер оторвался от стены, но не решился сделать ни шага. Прошло два года, и в течение них Шепард была мертва. Что бы ни сделал с ней… или, вернее, _для нее_ «Цербер», как она могла сохранить или восстановить память о произошедшем? О своей жизни? О людях, окружавших ее? А что если, увидев его, она ничего не вспомнит? Что если в ее глазах, таких чужих из-за этих красных радужек, не отразится ни узнавания, ни радости – ничего вообще? Он сможет это выдержать?

Почему-то ему очень, _очень_ не хотелось проверять.

Миранда подошла к столу. Полусфокусированный взгляд Шепард метнулся к ней.

\- Проклятье, Уилсон! – воскликнула она, переводя взгляд с Джейн на Уилсона и обратно. Технолог последовал за ней, и капитан тут же перевела взгляд на него. Понимала ли она, что происходит? Понимала ли, где она? – Она еще не готова! Введи ей успокоительное!

Уилсон вмиг развернулся к монитору и принялся набирать команду.

Миранда наклонилась над Джейн. Шепард дышала часто… слишком часто для только-только вышедшего из комы человека. Внутренние повреждения были еще слишком серьезны, легкие после долгого кислородного голодания были неспособны работать нормально… Ее движения становились все резче, но теперь она не отводила взгляда от Миранды. Огромным усилием воли она подняла левую руку и потянулась к ней, словно ища защиты от того, что с ней происходило, от того, что она не могла понять.

\- Шепард, не пытайтесь двигаться, - вкрадчиво сказала Миранда. Она перехватила ее запястье и заставила опустить его обратно на поверхность стола. – Лежите смирно. Постарайтесь успокоиться.

\- Сердцебиение ускоряется, - встрял Уилсон под вторящий его словам учащающийся писк приборов. – Мозговая активность – выше всех пределов. Заходит в красную зону. Успокоительное не действует!

Миранда бросила на него возмущенный взгляд и поспешно обошла стол, преследуемая настойчивым и испуганным взглядом Шепард. Джокер нащупал стул и осторожно опустился, не отрывая глаз от ее затылка. Секунду назад он не верил, что она жива… а теперь она могла умереть. Он страстно хотел сделать что-то, но не знал, что, и даже не мог найти в себе силы спросить. Его сковал какой-то совершенно незнакомый ему страх… почти что леденящий ужас. Но отчасти он теперь просто боялся обратить на себя внимание – ведь не исключено, что тогда раздраженные ученые просто вышвырнули бы его из лаборатории.

А он не мог оставить Шепард. Только не сейчас.

Миранда оттолкнула Уилсона от консоли и, лишь мгновение просмотрев данные, указала на монитор в ногах стола.

\- Еще одну дозу. Немедленно! – к удивлению Джокера уже и в голосе Лоусон звучала тревога.

Уилсон повернулся к консоли и ввел команду. 

Писк машины начал успокаиваться. Джейн задышала ровнее, отбросив голову на стол, оглядывая комнату замутненным взглядом. Джокер почти неслышно выдохнул в кулак.

\- Пульс падает. Возвращается в норму, - проинформировал Уилсон. От Джеффа не укрылось сомнение и недовольство, которое техник не смог подавить. – Это было чертовски близко, Миранда. Мы чуть ее не потеряли.

\- Я же говорила, твои расчеты ошибочны. Проверь все еще раз.

\- Мы уже проверяли все вычисления! – возразил Уилсон, махнув рукой. – Этого не должно было случиться!

\- Но случилось! – резко оборвала его Миранда тоном, от которого даже у закаленного в боях космического волка кровь могла застыть в жилах. – Проверь все и проследи, чтобы этого не повторилось. Я доложу Призраку.

Споря и препираясь о вещах, в которых Джокер не понимал уже ровным счетом ничего, они вышли из лаборатории и направились куда-то вниз по коридору. Постепенно их голоса совсем стихли, и он остался один. Кажется, они совсем забыли о нем.

И пускай, тем лучше. Он все равно не смог бы подняться со стула, даже если бы Уилсон пинками стал выгонять его из помещения. Он продолжал обдумывать произошедшее. Медленно, но верно до него начинало доходить, что буквально мгновения назад он стал свидетелем чуда, о котором не смели и мечтать выжившие члены команды «Нормандии». Пускай она была растеряна и дезориентирована, пускай она была не в себе. Но, по крайней мере, она была жива. Была бы здесь сейчас Лиара… или Гаррус, или Тали… Джокеру страстно хотелось, чтобы радость, распирающую его изнутри как постепенно надувающийся воздушный шар, разделил с ним хоть кто-нибудь еще.

Но даже если так… Если Шепард очнется и действительно окажется тем, кого он знал, - что будет дальше? После двух лет безделья и… ну, зачем обманывать себя, после обилия выпивки – сможет ли он вернуться прежней жизни? К штурвалу? Не растерял ли он свои таланты, которые так расхваливал Джейкоб?

Привычка действительно противная вещь.

Единственное, что не давало ему покоя – показалось ли ему, что руки Уилсона на одно, едва заметное мгновение задержались над консолью, словно не решаясь ввести вторую дозу или не желая делать этого?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Не так уж они и плохи. Спасли тебя. Посадили меня за штурвал (англ.)


	9. Глава 8. Призрак.

> _The Alliance took away the only thing that mattered to me._  
>  _Hell yeah I joined Cerberus_ *.  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 2.

_База «Лазарь». За три дня до пробуждения Шепард._

Он проснулся в шесть часов. Даже смешно. Даже здесь его не оставляли старые армейские привычки. 

Умываясь и одеваясь, он в который раз думал о том, до чего докатился. Живет на базе «Церебра», носит их форму, подчиняется их приказам, отвечает на их вопросы. Два года назад они с Шепард разнесли бы эту станцию на лоскутки и выпили бы за это по стаканчику. А сегодня их бывшие враги спасают ей жизнь. Эта галактика определенно была безумнее, чем он себе представлял.

Он провел на этой базе уже почти неделю, успел познакомиться с большинством ученых и, к своему удивлению, убедиться в том, что далеко не все они подходили под вдолбленную Альянсом категорию «плохих парней». Большая часть этих ребят как раз из Альянса и вышла, если быть честным. Они были общительны, дружелюбны и… некоторые клялись, что согласились на эту работу только ради Шепард. 

Одним из них был Чейз Джонсон – младший инженер проекта «Лазарь», разговорчивый и веселый помощник мрачного и замкнутого Уилсона. Чейз был третьим и последним сотрудником проекта, имевшим доступ к лаборатории, в которой гении ученой мысли «Цербера» ежедневно корпели над телом Шепард. Именно от него Джокер узнавал все, что хотел, и именно благодаря ему еще два раза успел побывать внутри, естественно, в отсутствие протестовавшего против этого Уилсона.

Джейн, как и обещала Лоусон, быстро выздоравливала. Витиеватый узор светящихся кровавым цветом шрамов постепенно бледнел и таял, зарастая слоем белка, красноватый свет в глазах сменился на привычно-карий. В сознание она больше не приходила, и Джокер, боясь спровоцировать новый приступ, старался держаться подальше. Он молча стоял у стены, в том самом углу, откуда совсем недавно наблюдал за пробуждающимся в панике капитаном, скрестив руки и опустив голову, наблюдал за мерно поднимающейся грудью, за дрожащими ресницами, слушал попискивание и поскрипывание аппаратуры. Потом так же молча разворачивался и выходил, провожаемый взглядом Джонсона или почти никогда не покидавшей лабораторию Лоусон. Та, надо сказать, всячески старалась игнорировать пилота, однако Джефф все равно постоянно чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают.

А вечером, после окончания смены или во время перерыва, они с Чейзом, сидя в общем зале, перекидывались древнейшими шутками – техник был родом из дальних колоний, и бородатые анекдоты, гулявшие в Альянсе, были ему в новинку, - коротали время за картами и историями. Любопытный и падкий до приключений Джонсон дважды заставлял Джокера пересказывать историю их эпичной охоты за Сареном.

Особенно инженера внезапно заинтересовали, по его словам, «неслабые способности» Джокера. Он до остервенения расспрашивал его о самых, казалось бы, незначительных деталях науки пилотирования, спрашивал советов и однажды признался, что едва не поступил в Летную Академию, но провалился на экзаменах.

\- Им, наверное, нужны только такие гении, как ты, Джокер, - посмеиваясь, ехидно сказал он однажды, косо поглядывая на пилота поверх веера своих карт. – Вас там, наверное, всего-то и было, что кучка вундеркиндов, элитная группа в десять-пятнадцать человек.

Джокер усмехнулся.

\- Ты не поверишь, какие олухи там учились, - ответил он, сбрасывая на стол две карты. – Однажды Дил – Дил Кали, классный был парень, только безголовый совсем – на спор поднял аэрокар инструктора и попытался провести его по алее ближайшего парка. Разбил его о первый же столб. Крику было, хоть оглохни. А Дил ржал, как конь, чуть ли не за живот держался.

\- И ты там, наверное, был самым талантливым.

Чейз бросил на стол карту и потянулся к бутылке с минералкой. Джокер поджал губы, как делал всегда, когда речь заходила о его болезни или «мрачных», по выражению инструктора Мартинес, годах в Академии.

\- Если ты ждешь красивой истории о сорвиголове и душе компании, от рождения обладавшем невероятным талантом и тягой к штурвалу, я тебя расстрою. В Академии я был почти никому не интересен и вкалывал за троих. Если бы не это – сидел бы сейчас где-нибудь в задних рядах.

Чейз зубами открутил крышку от бутылки и сделал три больших глотка.

\- Не скромничай, Моро, я тоже в экстранет хожу, - выдохнув, ухмыльнулся он. – Я слышал о том, как ты сбросил танк на площадку в двадцать метров. И, как и вся галактика, видел тот полет «Нормандии» в сражении за Цитадель. Обычный ботаник на это неспособен.

\- Нуууу, - протянул Джокер не без удовольствия и с улыбкой пожал плечами. – Полагаю, этого не отнимешь. Дай мне корабль, и я научу его танцевать, - хоть вальс, хоть чечетку. Только я с этим умением не родился, знаешь ли.

Джонсон бросил на увлеченного своими картами пилота странный осторожный взгляд и, нахмурившись, на время погрузился в свои мысли. В тот вечер, как, впрочем и в последующие, они о талантах Джокера больше не заговаривали.

Этим утром Джокер твердо вознамерился найти своего случайного товарища и заставить того снова провести его в лабораторию. Но когда он вышел в общий зал, там не было никого, кроме Миранды. А вот с ней Джокер как раз старался сталкиваться как можно реже. Миранда была странной женщиной. За всей этой идеальной внешностью, идеальным образованием, идеальным характером даже ему было нетрудно рассмотреть человека. Но то, как старательно она скрывала его за железной маской ледяного безразличия, превращавшей ее в робота, смущало и напрягало его. Казалось, любое проявление по отношению к ней любых человеческих чувств приводило Миранду в холодное бешенство.

Не замечая неуверенно вставшего в дверном проеме пилота, Лоусон разговаривала с кем-то по коммуникатору. И, похоже, разговор был долгим и неприятным.

\- Но вы же понимаете, как мы рискуем! Мы не знаем, что она сделает, когда очнется, мы не знаем, как она себя поведет. Будет ли она вообще сотрудничать? – убеждала Миранда своего собеседника.

\- Миранда, мы это уже обсуждали, - донесся их динамиков коммуникатора мужской голос. Джокера бросило в дрожь. Голос этого человека был угрожающе спокоен, холоден и вкрадчив – словно зверь, успокаивающий жертву ложной дружелюбностью, но готовый в любой момент вцепиться ей в горло. – Вы знаете, что стоит на кону. Шепард – разумный человек, с ней можно договориться.

\- Шепард непредсказуема и, что еще хуже, она идеалистка. Если наши методы будут расходиться с методами Альянса – и ни для кого не секрет, что это так, - она не пойдет на уступки. Договориться с ней можно было бы, если бы это не касалось ее лично. Но тот неудачный эксперимент на Акузе портит нам все карты. Она в любой момент может нас предать. Контролирующий чип решит эту проблему, - возразила Миранда.

\- А так же исключит большинство личных качеств капитана, проистекающих из этого идеализма, - с едва сдерживаемым нетерпением ответил ее собеседник. - Мы не можем рисковать потерей этих качеств, ограничением или потерей ее потенциала. Шепард нужна нам такой, какой была, иначе вся эта трата денег и времени будет бессмысленной. Никаких контролирующих чипов, Миранда. Ничего лишнего.

\- Но…

\- Этот разговор окончен, Миранда, - жестко отрезал мужчина, едва заметно повысив голос. Лоусон умолкла, мрачно глядя в экран и барабаня пальцами по консоли. Джокер, успевший повидать ее в деле на учебном полигоне, сделал два нервных шага назад, боясь, что она от злости влепит биотикой по ближайшей стене – то есть, по той, около которой стоял он.

\- Я надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга, - снова заговорил мужчина, вернув себе предельно спокойный голос. – Свяжите меня с пилотом.

Коммуникационный канал закрылся, но Лоусон так и продолжала стоять, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Выждав несколько минут и наконец потеряв терпение, Джефф осторожно кашлянул в кулак. Миранда, словно очнувшись от мыслей, подняла голову и обернулась. Разочарование в ее голубых глазах-льдинках сменилось холодным вниманием. Ее губы мгновенно растянулись в правильную, хорошо продуманную улыбку.

\- Подслушиваете, Джокер? – бесцветным голосом спросила она.

\- Если бы вы кричали чуть потише, я, может быть, не услышал бы вас из своей комнаты, - буркнул он. – Меня не интересуют ваши планы, Миранда. Я всего лишь рад, что не вы отдаете приказы.

Миранда сощурила глаза и бросила на него внимательный взгляд. 

\- В таком случае, хорошо, что вы зашли. Я дам вам возможность встретиться с тем, кто отдает приказы. Призрак хочет с вами поговорить. Голографический коммуникатор – в соседней комнате.

Джокер вздохнул и поковылял к двери, на которую указала Лоусон. За дверью обнаружилась небольшая темная комната с огромным кольцом передатчика на полу. Как только он встал внутрь, где-то внизу с едва слышным гулом заработали компьютерные системы. Из пола поднялась оранжевая сетка сканера и, скользнув снизу вверх, остановилась над головой. Мир вокруг изменился, свет померк, почернел. Из пространства всплыл огромный зал со стеклянными стенами, за которыми горела огромная звезда. Этот гигант до странности походил на звезду, гревшую планеты системы Вамши, на которой Шепард однажды обнаружила аванпост гетов. Ее яркие цвета переливались из синего в красный, бросая призрачные отблески на темный зеркальный пол. 

Призрак явно любит эффекты.

Прямо перед Джокером стояло одно-единственное кресло, а в нем сидел человек. Призрак был полным отражением своей организации. Одетый с иголочки, с безукоризненным вкусом, с идеально зачесанными назад волосами. Он сидел, положив ногу на ногу и держа между ухоженными пальцами дымящуюся сигарету. Во всем его облике – от идеально ровной осанки до сверлящего взгляда сияющих имплантированных глаз – чувствовалась угроза. Нет, не просто угроза – а сводящее зубы ощущение опасности, рядом с которым Миранда казалась девочкой с бантиками. 

Джокер поймал себя на том, что не может смотреть в эти светящиеся в темноте кабинета глаза. Они проникали внутрь, в разум, в душу, в само естество и вытаскивали наружу все, что только нужно было их владельцу. От взгляда таких глаз становилось не по себе.

Призрак затянулся и, переложив сигарету из одной руки в другую, медленно, словно смакуя, выдохнул дым. Он не отрывал взгляда от Джокера, и это выводило пилота из себя.

\- Я рад, что вы присоединились к нам, мистер Моро.

Джокер скрестил руки на груди.

\- Рано радуетесь. Я пока еще не решил, присоединяться ли к вам.

Конечно, это была откровенная ложь. Он давно все решил, еще там, на Земле, глядя на свою маленькую сестру и с ужасом думая о судьбе колонии. И они оба это знали. Но, к черту, Джокер все равно не собирался подчиняться. Он собирался поступить так же, как его капитан. Шепард никогда не подчинялась без нужды. И даже тогда отказывалась быть побежденной. Она всегда делала все по-своему. Шепард подчинялась Совету – и разыскивала компромат на Сарена. Шепард подчинялась Удине – и силой вырывала «Нормандию» из дока Цитадели. Шепард никогда не сдавалась на волю победителя – даже когда, сидя на полу в кают-компании, подпирая спиной собственный шкафчик, и, сдерживая слезы, объяснялась с Лиарой. Да, он соврал тогда. Он подслушивал. Но сейчас это уже не имело значения.

Если пилот «Нормандии» хоть сколько-нибудь стоил своего капитана, Джокер тоже не собирался сдаваться Призраку.

А Призрак, похоже, принял его игру.

\- Думаю, вы вскоре убедитесь в нашей правоте. Не с моей помощью, так с помощью Жнецов. Ваша победа в Битве за Цитадель внесла огромный вклад как в борьбу с ними, так и в становление человечества. Но, думаю, для вас не секрет, что это далеко не конец. Вы лишь оттянули начало войны, но не остановили ее. Думаю, ваша подруга, доктор Т’Сони, уже намекала вам на это.

\- С этим я согласен. Но… Откуда вы знаете?

Призрак улыбнулся уголком губ.

\- Информация – мое оружие, мистер Моро. И я _очень хорошо_ вооружен, - он сделал паузу, наблюдая эффект, произведенный его словами. - Путешествие из темного космоса без использования ретранслятора массы может занять у Жнецов еще некоторое время, но будьте уверены – они идут. По моим расчетам, они могут оказаться в нашей галактике самое позднее через два года. Они уже начинают вторжение – чужими силами.

Джокер нахмурился. Если он все правильно понял… ему очень хотелось бы ошибаться. Ради отца и сестры, по крайней мере.

\- Вы имеете в виду похищения колонистов?

\- Именно. Меня радует ваше понимание ситуации, - Призрак сцепил пальцы рук, не выпуская из них сигарету. Три светляка – два синих и один красный – сияющие в темноте.

Джефф помедлил секунду, обдумывая сказанное. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он был не согласен с целями «Цербера»… но их методы по-прежнему виделись ему отталкивающими. Да и неэффективными тоже. Он вспоминал всё, что ему довелось повидать на борту «Нормандии», начиная с того дня, когда адмирал Кахоку обратился к новоявленному Спектру за помощью в поисках своей разведгруппы. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он наконец. – Что же вы намерены делать по этому поводу? Вы воскресили Шепард, - и не подумайте, что я не рад этому, но – зачем? Что один человек, даже такой, как она, может противопоставить гигантским разумным машинам?

Призрак склонил голову и, едва коснувшись сигаретой губ, выдохнул клуб дыма.

\- Капитан Шепард – это символ, за которым последуют все. Солдаты, гражданские, Альянс, даже Совет, - все, - произнес он вкрадчиво, словно объяснял ребенку что-то предельно простое, но что тот патологически не мог понять. – Она – острие копья, которое нанесет Жнецам последний сокрушающий удар. Верите вы мне или нет, - но я глубоко убежден, что только с помощью Шепард мы можем положить конец этой войне.

Джефф задумчиво кивнул. Острие копья… да. Совсем недавно он размышлял о том же. Верил ли он? Хм… да. Если это и была ложь, то она была чертовски близка к правде.

\- И чего конкретно вы хотите добиться?

\- Для начала – узнать, кто похищает колонистов, зачем, и, главное, - как они связаны со Жнецами. А затем – собрать как можно больше ресурсов для борьбы и с теми и с другими. Научиться использовать их оружие против них же.

Джокер от изумления уронил руки.

\- Стоп. Вы хотите использовать технологии Жнецов? Вы с ума сошли? Слово «одурманивание» вам ничего не говорит? Хотите сами обрести пару лишних синих светящихся полосок на лице, как Сарен?

Призрак снова переместил сигарету в правую руку и сбил пепел в углубление в подлокотнике кресла. Он был невозмутимо, раздражающе спокоен, словно речь шла не об армии обезумевших ИИ, умеющих влезать в голову человека и готовых уничтожить всю жизнь в галактике, а о биржевых или банковских сводках.

\- Есть технологии и инструменты, которыми не только можно, но и нужно владеть – ради выживания человеческой расы. И не только выживания, но и ее усовершенствования…

\- И, в конце концов, человечество займет свое законное место в галактике, - перебил его Джокер. – Не надо кормить меня этими громкими речами. Каждый солдат Альянса знает ваш манифест** наизусть.

\- Я польщен, - Призрак затянулся, словно специально медля и с каким-то садистским удовольствием наблюдая, как Джокер переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Спасение имеет свою цену, мистер Моро, - сказал он наконец, выдыхая дым. - Судите о нас по нашим целям, а не по способам их достижения.

\- Где-то я это уже слышал. «Цель оправдывает средства»?

Призрак невозмутимо кивнул, поднялся и затушил сигарету о пепельницу.

\- Никколо Макиавелли, Италия, 15 век. 

\- Хорошее оправдание для грязных делишек, - упрямо заявил Джокер. После увиденного на базе «Лазарь», после беседы с Мирандой и Чейзом, ему не стоило быть столь враждебным. Но он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать – все услышанное во время этого странного разговора не давало ему покоя.

\- Мистер Моро, мы с вами разумные люди, и понимаем, что сейчас речь идет не о политических играх семивековой давности и не о «Цербере». Речь идет о выживании людей в борьбе против инопланетной угрозы, масштабов которой мы не можем себе представить. Это не Война Первого Контакта, - он выплюнул это название, словно оно отдавало горечью на языке, - мы не достигнем здесь компромисса. Это война за выживание против безэмоциональных машин, единственная цель которых – уничтожение органической жизни. Вы правда считаете, что в таких условиях привычные методы будут эффективны?

\- Я согласен, что Жнецов не победить привычными методами. Но вы перегибаете палку. Хаски, рахни и ползуны Торианина против Жнецов _очень_ эффективны, – саркастично отозвался Джокер. – Как двухлетний саларианец против армии кроганов.

Призрак отточенным движением махнул рукой.

\- Эти проекты имели совсем другую цель, часть из них была заброшена. Наши нынешние планы гораздо масштабнее и эффективнее. И вы, - он указал на Джокера, - если захотите, можете стать частью одного из них.

\- Превратиться в синего электронного зомби? – не удержался Джефф. Даже терпеливая Лиара уже дала бы ему подзатыльника за его непробиваемое упрямство.

\- Нет, мистер Моро, - Призрак снова сел в кресло, скрестив ноги, сцепив пальцы и внимательным, сверлящим насквозь взглядом буравя пилота. – Вы, как и Шепард, нужны нам таким, какой вы есть. Со всеми вашими экстраординарными навыками и знаниями, с вашим талантом. Нам нужны лучшие – и вы среди них. Гениальный пилот, способный в одиночку повести весь Арктурианский Флот на армию гетов и уничтожить Властелина.

\- Я польщен. Но не верю. Вам нужен пилот, знакомый капитану – тот, кому она может доверять. Вы хотите использовать меня, чтобы держать ее на крючке, - лицо Призрака оставалось каменно спокойным, но, к своему удовольствию, Джефф заметил, как дернулись его пальцы. Всезнающий и самоуверенный лидер «Цербера» не ожидал от калеки-пилота такой прыти. Это было приятное ощущение.

Впрочем, смутить Призрака было так же трудно, как выйти против Жнеца посреди чистого поля с одним лишь уни-инструментом в руках. И с Синдромом Вролика в придачу.

\- Я хочу предложить капитану те же условия, которые предлагаю вам: участвуйте в расследовании, спасите колонистов и остановите тех, кто их похищает, убедитесь сами в их связи со Жнецами, либо… либо вы свободны делать то, что хотите. В том числе, вернуться на Землю.

Что-то внутри Джокера взорвалось недовольством. Разговор, начавшийся с бессмысленных препирательств, постепенно заходил в очень серьезное и весьма неприятное русло. Все, что говорил Призрак, звучало чертовски убедительно – настолько убедительно, что ему хотелось верить. И Джокера останавливало лишь одно – слишком откровенно его слова походили на банальный шантаж. «Сотрудничай и сделай доброе дело или вернись туда, где тебя подобрали, – к депрессии и чувству вины, погребенным под литрами алкоголя».

Что самое мерзкое, он был готов поддаться – лишь бы больше туда не возвращаться.

Предать Альянс, свои собственные убеждения, доверие друзей и бывших товарищей по службе – и все ради того, чтобы сбежать от всепоглощающего чувства вины, воспоминаний и тоски по прежней жизни? Ради штурвала корабля? Ради того, чтобы снова найти свое место в этом мире, в космосе?

Нет, ради Шепард. И ради Типтри, ради сестры и отца.

Ради того короткого и убежденного «да».

Вот это он мог бы назвать уважительной причиной. И, в конце концов, не Альянс вытаскивал его из-за штурвала «Нормандии». Не Альянс вылетал из-за него в открытый космос, полный огня и обломков от разрушающегося корабля, с пробитым шлангом респиратора. Не Альянс собирался защищать несчастных колонистов.

И уж точно не Альянс сейчас пытался дать ему второй шанс…

Если он что-нибудь знал о капитане – это то, что она не сможет остаться в стороне, когда страдают невинные люди. И это давало ему почти стопроцентную уверенность, что Шепард примет предложение Призрака. По крайней мере, на время. И тогда ей точно понадобится кто-то, кому она может доверять. Даже если бы ему действительно было дело до Альянса, он просто не смог бы бросить капитана в одиночестве среди террористов.

К тому же… Альянс отнял у него все, что имело для него смысл: звание, корабль, космос – всю его жизнь. А когда на кону стоит твоя жизнь, ты пользуешься любыми, даже самыми отвратительными средствами, чтобы выжить, так?

\- Я ничего не могу обещать, - ответил он наконец. – Но если Шепард останется – я останусь.

Он развернулся и вышел из поля проекции, стараясь не замечать, как Призрак победоносно улыбается ему в спину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Альянс отнял у меня все, что имело для меня значение. Черт, конечно я присоединился к «Церберу»! (англ.)
> 
> ** Манифест – призыв на борьбу против захватчиков, написанный анонимным автором (которого пресса позже назвала Призраком) сразу после окончания Войны Первого Контакта. В манифесте Призрак призывал использовать все доступные способы (в том числе, технологии), чтобы человечество могло «усовершенствоваться». Манифест послужил началом не только образу и прозвищу Призрака, но и группировке «Цербер».


	10. Глава 9. «Нормандия» Вторая.

> _I liked the Normandy when she was beautiful and quiet._   
>  _Now she’s got this thing I don’t want to talk about._  
>  _It’s like ship cancer_ *.  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 2.

_База «Цербера». За день до пробуждения Шепард._

После разговора с Призраком Джокер, как ни странно, успокоился. Можно сказать, даже смирился. С их планами, с их стилем, с их дурацкой формой, даже с технологиями Жнецов. В конце концов, когда нет достойного оружия, подойдет даже дубина. А у «Цербера» эта дубина была очень мощная. И высокотехнологичная. 

Плюс, сообщения о том, что Шепард медленно, но верно идет на поправку, заряжали его оптимизмом. Он с нетерпением ждал того дня, когда сможет пожать ей руку и посмеяться над тем, что теперь она может выжить даже в открытом космосе без скафандра.

Прошло шесть дней с тех пор, как он оказался в логове «Цербера». Нетерпеливый и вечно недовольный медтехнолог Уилсон, отношения с которым у Джеффа не заладились с самого начала и отнюдь не собирались становиться лучше, все-таки добился того, чтобы пилота перестали пускать в лабораторию. «Мы же не хотим, чтобы на финальной стадии тут шлялся этот регрессивный фактор» - сказал он как-то Миранде, не подозревая о стоящем за углом пилоте. По-видимому, в недавнем инциденте, в котором еще не восстановившаяся Шепард едва не погибла, он винил именно Джокера. А тот ломал голову и не мог понять, как это возможно. Чуть позже Лоусон, неожиданно проникшаяся к Джеффу если не дружескими, то хотя бы вполне дружелюбными чувствами, терпеливо объяснила, стараясь не прибегать к сложным терминам: капитан на последней стадии находится на грани между сознанием и сном, и, возможно, именно прикосновение Джеффа и звук его голоса подстегнул нейроны мозга, побудив их к усилению активности. Не то чтобы Джокер до конца понимал, о чем она говорит, но одно из ее слов он уяснил прочно: память капитана не пострадала. Это была, пожалуй, самая хорошая и самая значительная новость за последние несколько дней.

Впрочем, такой она была до того судьбоносного, если можно так сказать, вечера. 

Успевший за эти дни изучить всю станцию, прослушать все последние сводки новостей (особенно тревожили новые пропадающие колонии) и теперь мающийся от скуки Джокер брел по коридору, бездумно всматриваясь через окно в иссиня-черную даль космоса, расчерченную далеким астероидным поясом, когда его неожиданно нагнала сотрудница «Цербера». Это было милое рыжее большеглазое создание с веселым и нежным голоском, которому, казалось, совсем не место было здесь. Такую, как она, можно было бы увидеть в роли официантки в каком-нибудь приличном клубе на Цитадели, вроде «Сверхновой», или за прилавком с сувенирами, но никак не на базе террористической организации.

Она догнала его в коридоре неподалеку от стыковочных доков. Обнимая в руках планшет, она заметно нервничала, и никакие наблюдения не могли подсказать Джокеру, в чем была причина.

\- Джокер? – крикнула она издалека и в несколько быстрых шагов оказалась рядом, еще прежде, чем он успел обернуться. – Подождите. Я вас искала.

\- Мы знакомы? – Джефф приподнял бровь, пытаясь вспомнить, встречался ли с ней раньше. Несколько дней назад на базе началась какая-то суета, появились новые люди, персонала стало значительно больше, и он вдруг обнаружил, что перестал встречать знакомые лица. Все они были такими же общительными, как ученые, спасавшие Шепард, но на контакт с пилотом не шли – видимо, чего-то ждали. И явно чего-то недоговаривали. Среди них было значительно меньше выходцев из Альянса и больше наемников с разных концов галактики.

\- Меня зовут Келли Чемберс. Агент Лоусон попросила меня проводить вас к стыковочному доку, - она вдруг загадочно улыбнулась, - чтобы показать кое-что.

\- А в этой организации очень любят тайны, да, мисс Чемберс? – недовольно спросил Джокер. Впрочем, Келли ему нравилась. Она была совсем не похожа на тех мрачных личностей, которых так много расплодилось на этой станции.

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Келли. Идем. Мисс Лоусон ждет в ангаре.

Она побежала вперед, с большим трудом придерживая шаг, чтобы ковыляющий за ней Джокер не слишком сильно отставал. Она вела его странной сетью коридоров и комнат, в которой его разум уже совершенно потерялся. База «Цербера» походила на гигантский муравейник с сотней тоннелей, развилок, пересечений и тупиков. Может, их сумасшедшие дизайнеры надеялись, что любой неудачник, сумевший проникнуть сюда, заблудится и помрет с голоду? К тому времени, когда они достигли ангара, воображение его не на шутку разыгралось. Чего ради Миранда, казалось бы, почти ночевавшая в лаборатории, бросила свой «проект» на попечение Уилсона, которому, - он это заметил на второй день наблюдений за этой парочкой, - она не особо доверяла? Эти детские игры в сюрпризы как-то совсем не вязались у него с образом холодной стервы.

Однако все эти мысли унесло у него из головы, когда распахнулись двери ангара. За ними, освещенный огнями из невидимых ламп на потолке, отражая и рассеивая их свет своими сверкающими боками, стоял огромный фрегат. Джокер потерял дар речи. Словно вышедшая из сна, как в самый первый день в космопорте на Земле, такая же, как прежде, - прекрасная, живая… «Нормандия». Ему не нужно было имя, вычерченное на черно-белом крыле, не нужно было видеть, как она изменилась внешне, чтобы знать, что это она. Ему достаточно было лишь прислушаться. Не обращая внимания на обеспокоенный взгляд Келли, - девочка, наверное, испугалась, что пилота сейчас хватит удар, - он закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание. И услышал его. Тихий шепот его «Нормандии», вкрадчивый, нетерпеливый, слышимый лишь ему одному.

Шепот, в котором заключалась вся жажда полета, которую он копил в себе два года.

Вслед за Келли он поднялся по трапу, спущенному из грузового отсека. «Нормандия» внутри была огромна. Больше, чем прежняя. Ярче, аккуратнее и… и технологичнее. Теперь она обладала собственной красотой. По меркам «Цербера», конечно. Но он мог что угодно думать об этих ребятах, ясно было одно – они знали толк в кораблях. Он шел по широким, ярко освещенным коридорам, и с болью в сердце вспоминал, как желтый луч резал эти – пусть другие, но, все же, эти – переборки. В кают-компании его встретила кучка людей, собравшихся за обеденным столом. Большая их часть как раз и была теми новыми людьми, прибывшими на станцию пару дней назад. Они уже не были такими мрачными и замкнутыми, но сидели в стороне и тихо переговаривались между собой. Остальные сгрудились за столом тесным кружком. В их разговорах, шутках, в грохнувшем при его приближении смехе слышались нотки Альянса. Он даже знал некоторых из них – двух инженеров, на крейсере «Перуджа» участвовавших в свое время в атаке на Властелина – тех самых двух инженеров, о которых говорил ему пилот «Венеции»; десантника из Пятого Флота Хакетта, одного из тех, кого адмирал посылал подобрать рехнувшегося то ли от власти, то ли от сострадания к биотикам майора Кайла; и…

\- Карин?

Она обернулась, подтвердив его смутную догадку. Ее тонкие брови медленно поползли вверх, когда она его увидела. Локон прямых седых волос упал на лоб, и она изящным движением убрала его.

\- Джефф! – она встала и с чувством пожала ему руку, задержав ее на мгновение в своей ладони. – Я волновалась о тебе.

\- Доктор Чаквас, вы здесь? Вы же были на Марсе, насколько я помню.

Она пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

\- Все меняется. Я получила приглашение «Цербера» и согласилась, едва услышав имя Шепард. Хотя, - она понизила голос, - честно говоря, я все еще сомневаюсь.

Впервые за долгое время, проведенное в компании «Цербера», Джокер позволил себе расслабиться. От осознания того, что он не одинок среди этих непредсказуемых, незнакомых людей, становилось теплее. И осознание того, что Шепард жива, давалось гораздо легче, когда рядом стояла Карин. Еще один пропавший друг.

\- Не сомневайтесь, доктор. Я ее видел.

Взгляд доктора Чаквас расцвел, в глазах заиграли веселые огоньки, но она так ничего и не сказала. Она лишь еще раз сжала ладонь Джокера и улыбнулась – почти что счастливой улыбкой.

\- Приятно видеть здесь дружеское лицо, Джокер. С тобой и с Шепард – хоть в пекло, - проговорила она и кивнула головой в направлении ожидавшей его в стороне Келли. – Мы еще поговорим о старых деньках. А пока тебе лучше посмотреть «Нормандию». Тебе многое здесь понравится.

Джефф кивнул и поковылял к лифту. Корабль был новым, расположение коридоров и помещений – чужим, но он все равно был уверен, что дойдет до рубки даже с закрытыми глазами. Мозг услужливо зацепился за слова Карин: _«тебе лучше посмотреть «Нормандию»_. «Нормандию»! Доктор Чаквас, как и он, видела в ней их старый корабль, несмотря ни на что.

Поездка в лифте заняла не больше десяти секунд, но Джокер в течение нее был готов подпрыгивать от нетерпения. Они прошли через БИЦ, ставший совершенно неузнаваемым, мимо сияющей всеми возможными оттенками цветов галактической карты. По дороге Джокер приостановился и задумчиво провел ладонью по панели слева от карты. Место старпома. Когда-то его занимал Прессли. Старый ворчун был невыносим, но свое дело знал и любил, как собственное дитя. За все то время, что они прослужили вместе на «Нормандии», Прессли не взял ни одного отгула, ни разу, кажется, даже не выходил в док. Он жил кораблем, службой, своим капитаном, был предан им до безумия. Особенно после победы над «Властелином». «Не хотел бы я быть в башне Совета в ту минуту, когда флот Альянса вышел из ретранслятора, - сказал он Джокеру, когда через неделю они вдвоем, дожидаясь появления Шепард, делали навигационные поправки в компьютере корабля. – Принимать такое решение… Не каждый человек справится. Капитан – герой, что бы про нее не говорила пресса». Джокер тихо усмехнулся. За месяц до этого он бы возмущался тем, что ради пришельцев пришлось пожертвовать половиной Пятого Флота. 

Прессли был умный мужик и верный товарищ. И кто теперь займет его место? Какая-нибудь предательская крыса «Цербера», которая будет шпионить за каждым их шагом?

Пройдя по такому знакомому коридору под низким округлым потолком, Джефф приостановился, глубоко вздохнул и вошел в рубку корабля. Здесь все было иначе, но все – то же самое. Только свет стал другим – ярким, оранжевым. Он отражался в натертом до блеска полу и исчезал в огромных окнах, сквозь которые смотрел внутрь металлический потолок ангара. Джокер живо представлял себе, как вместо холодного металла сюда будет заглядывать ледяной свет далеких звезд. Ему не терпелось пустить корабль на сверхсветовую скорость и увидеть размытые пятна белого света, которые снились ему уже шестую ночь подряд. 

Его взгляд наткнулся на кресло пилота. Место, которое он считал потерянным навсегда.

\- Что вы думаете, Джокер? – спросила его Чемберс, отвлекая от жадных мыслей о том, каково будет откинуться назад в этом кресле, каково будет прикоснуться к панелям, закрыть глаза и ощутить движения корабля.

\- Она… она прекрасна, - только и смог выговорить он, ощущая смутное чувство déjà vu.

Келли расцвела улыбкой.

\- Я надеялась, что вам понравится. В управлении есть некоторые изменения, - добавила она, немного снизив тон. – Но, думаю, вы разберетесь.

\- Ваш послужной список впечатляет, мистер Моро. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет эффективным, - внезапно из ниоткуда донесся низкий компьютеризованный женский голос, заставивший Джокера и Келли подскочить на месте. Пилот окинул беспокойным взглядом кабину и только тогда заметил небольшой шарик голубоватого голографического света слева от кресла пилота. ВИ? С каких пор ВИ выражает… надежду? 

Келли мгновенно пришла в себя.

\- СУЗИ? Не знала, что тебя уже включили.

\- Агент Лоусон запустила мои системы тридцать минут назад для проверки, секретарь Чемберс. По предварительным данным, все системы в норме, сбоев не наблюдается. Для полноты отчета рекомендую пробный запуск двигателей и стелс-системы.

_Рекомендую?.._ Нет… не ВИ. _Черт._

\- Хорошо, СУЗИ, я передам мисс Лоусон, и мы… - Келли запнулась, наткнувшись на тяжелый, какой-то неожиданно чужой взгляд Джокера.

Он смотрел на нее, почти не видя ни ее лица, ни чего бы то ни было вокруг. В голове у него бешеными тараканами мелькали крайне неприглядные мысли. Если «Цербер» хотел провести его, он крупно обманулся. Джефф был солдатом Альянса. Он был пилотом – чертовски хорошим пилотом. И он умел отличить бесцветный голос корабельного ВИ от притворно-живого голоса искусственного интеллекта. Даже голос «Нормандии» в его ушах умолк, сжавшись в маленький трепещущий испуганный комок. Его заменил странный хаотический шум. Пальцы пилота сжимались в кулаки и снова разжимались. В глазах появились темные искры. Келли отодвинулась на шаг, прижимая планшет к груди.

\- Уберите эту штуку с моего корабля! – тихо и угрожающе прошипел Джокер незнакомым самому себе голосом.

Келли отступила еще на два шага и бросилась прочь из рубки.

\- Я чем-то обидела вас, мистер Моро? – смущенно пробормотал ИИ.

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Джокер, оглядывая опустевшую и внезапно померкшую рубку. Это место вдруг показалось ему чужим, почти враждебным. Он ошибся. «Цербер» _ничего_ не понимал в кораблях. Как они посмели установить ИИ в его прекрасное судно? Как они посмели оставить этот уродливый шрам в самом сердце «Нормандии»? Искусственный интеллект был как опухоль, как рак, вцепившийся в самое нутро корабля и сидевший там, присосавшись и не желая отпускать, как кровожадная болотная пиявка. 

Через несколько минут в БИЦ послышался стук каблуков, и на мостик самоуверенным, вальяжным шагом взошла Миранда. За ее плечом маячила рыжая голова перепуганной и побледневшей Келли. К этому времени Джефф успел немного успокоиться, но угли гнева еще тлели у него в груди, выжигая легкие.

\- Какие-то проблемы, Джокер? – без обиняков поинтересовалась она, скрестив руки на груди и с вызовом глядя на пилота.

\- Вы установили ИИ в «Нор…» в мой корабль.

Миранда безразлично переступила с ноги на ногу, не меняя положения рук и выражения лица.

\- СУЗИ – не геты и не Жнец, Джокер. Она абсолютно безопасна для команды и для вас лично. Ее программы разработаны и написаны самим Призраком, вместе с ней вы получаете неоценимую помощь. 

\- Замечательная речь, Миранда, а я ведь чуть было не поверил. Я бы зааплодировал, если бы не боялся сломать руку, - язвительно заметил Джокер без тени улыбки.

Келли осторожно выглянула из-за спины начальницы и, убедившись, что пилот не собирается буянить и разносить рубку, вернулась к консоли второго пилота. Миранда подняла на него высокомерный ледяной взгляд, которым, как она прекрасно знала, она могла осадить даже Призрака… если бы, конечно, решилась это сделать.

\- Вам стоило бы быть более благодарным, Джокер, - холодно произнесла она, с большим успехом стараясь не выдать своего раздражения. – Мы дали вам возможность снова оказаться в космосе, за штурвалом «Нормандии», вытащили вас из бара и, по совместительству, глубокой депрессии. СУЗИ – единственное, чего мы требуем от вас в обмен на все это. Все, что мы делаем, четко запланировано. Советую вам принять то, что вам дают.

\- Ага, - Джокер невесело усмехнулся. – Променять стакан виски на битву со взбесившимся ИИ. В каком пункте вашего гениального плана значится списание в утиль двух десятков органических батареек?

\- В моих системах установлено 273 ограничения, препятствующих любой попытке с моей стороны взять судно под контроль или навредить команде, мистер Моро, - подала свой электронный голос СУЗИ. Черт возьми, если бы она не была потенциально смертельно опасным искусственным интеллектом, вмонтированным в системы _его_ корабля, Джокер мог бы даже признаться, что голос у нее… привлекательный.

Джефф недоверчиво фыркнул. Его взгляд постоянно цеплялся за шикарное кресло пилота. Ему не терпелось сесть в него и снова почувствовать надежную спинку, коснуться пальцами панели, всем телом ощутить корабль. Но он сам не понимал, чего боялся, - то ли того, что проклятый ИИ подстроит ему какие-нибудь козни, то ли того, что Лоусон расценит это как поражение с его стороны.

Наконец он нашелся, чем возразить.

\- Ну да. Мы будем мирно бороздить просторы космоса с «ограниченным» ИИ, - он жестом пальцев подчеркнул свои слова. – А тем временем «Цербер» будет получать отчеты обо всех наших действиях, включая то, кто и когда сходил в уборную.

\- Наблюдение за органическим составом «Нормандии» не входит в мои обязанности, мистер Моро, - тут же откликнулась СУЗИ. – Мои функции четко ограничены ведением кибернетических атак во время боя, анализом текущей ситуации и отчетами о состоянии систем корабля.

\- Не беспокойтесь, Джокер, - Миранда отточенным движением скрестила руки на груди, с наглой улыбкой глядя в лицо пилота. – Предоставление отчетов о действиях команды – моя обязанность.

Джокер закатил глаза и всплеснул руками. Предательская крыса «Цербера», да? Скорее уж, верная цепная собака.

\- Только вас не хватало, - тихо пробормотал он, почти не стараясь остаться незамеченным.

\- В любом случае, - она сделала вид, что не расслышала его слов, – вы, как и СУЗИ – в разумных границах, конечно – будете подчиняться приказам капитана Шепард, не моим.

При упоминании ее имени Джокер, ненавидя себя за это, мгновенно забыл о «Цербере», Миранде, ИИ и даже о кожаном кресле…

Возмущенно фыркнув, он, так и не сев на вожделенное место, скрепя сердце покинул рубку, не забыв отметить ИИ в списке «с-чем-надо-смириться».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Нормандия» нравилась мне, когда она была прекрасной и молчаливой. А теперь тут стоит эта штука, о которой я даже говорить не хочу. Это словно рак у корабля. (англ.)


	11. Глава 10. Подавать холодным.

> _I don’t trust anyone who makes more than I do*_.  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 2

_База «Лазарь». День пробуждения Шепард._

Ему снилось крушение «Нормандии». В первый раз за все дни в «Цербере». 

_Он снова сидит в кресле пилота, снова слышит душераздирающий крик любимого судна, снова видит искаженное застывшее лицо Прессли, распростершегося на полу с окровавленной грудью, испещренной осколками консоли. Пол трясется под ногами, корабль виляет, тщетно пытаясь уйти от смертоносного желтого луча. Его болтает из стороны в сторону, консоль управления огрызается искрами, но он не отрывает пальцев от оранжевого монитора. Повернуться, уйти вправо, увернуться от последнего, решающего удара._

_Но он знает, что все это уже предрешено. Ком подкатывает к горлу, застывают и холодеют пальцы в предчувствии беды, которая уже случилась, но продолжает случаться вновь и вновь. Ударит луч, взвоет консоль, оповещая об отключении кинетических щитов в инженерном отсеке, с болью отзовется сердце при мысли о тех, кто остался внизу. Прибежит и убежит Лиара, вернется за нерадивым пилотом Шепард, и будет последний, растянутый до невозможности, словно в замедленной съемке, миг: отражение желтого луча в темном забрале шлема и струйка воздуха, вырывающаяся из пробитого шланга респиратора._

_Но почему-то все меняется. Желтый луч все так же отражается в темном стекле шлема, но шлюз спасательного шаттла закрывается не перед ним – а перед Шепард. Шланг респиратора цел, и единственный воздух, выливающийся в темный безжизненный вакуум, выходит из трещины в стекле его собственного шлема. Его руки теряют хватку, и его выносит в обжигающий холод космоса._

_Последний крик корабля оглушает его, последняя огненная волна бьет между ребер, выжигая остатки кислорода внутри, выворачивает наизнанку, отбрасывает в сторону._

Джокера подкинуло еще раз и окончательно вышвырнуло из сна. От резкого пробуждения мир покрылся темными пятнами, голова потяжелела. На секунду ему показалось, что сновидение не закончилось – оно просто вернулось к началу, и он снова оказался на взрывающемся корабле. Но мгновением позже сознание прояснилось, выплыли из тумана белые стены, белый потолок, жесткая кровать со смятыми простынями. И красный аварийный свет, заливающий всю комнату, как кровавый туман. 

_Вряд ли это просто перебои электричества._

Где-то в отдалении послышался крик, выстрел, грохот падающего тела и размеренные металлические шаги. _Определенно не перебои электричества._ Джефф, кряхтя, поднялся и, осторожно оглядываясь на запертую дверь, подобрался к столу. При его приближении над столешницей всплыл голубой голографический интерфейс. Картинка подрагивала и время от времени разражалась помехами. Он несколько раз провел пальцами над панелью, но та не отозвалась. Управление было блокировано. Связь, похоже, тоже. 

\- Джо…шшш… р, вы м…шшшш... шите? – вдруг прошипела консоль. Джокер вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Плохо. Что происходит? – воскликнул он, прислушиваясь к металлическим шагам снаружи. Те простучали где-то поблизости и остановились у двери. Затем, словно подумав, удалились в том же направлении. Шаги были не просто спокойными и ровными – они были механизированными, точными, как… ну да, как шаги роботов. Джокер выдвинул ящик стола и достал еще в первый день заброшенный туда пистолет. Оружие новой модели, использовавшей введенные пару лет назад термозаряды, ему с ехидной улыбкой выдала Лоусон. Тогда Джокер не знал, смеяться ему или злиться.

\- Кто-то глуш…шшшшшшшш… связь. Нас а…шш… ют. Выб… шшшшш …тесь от…да. Шшшшшш… на «Нор… шшш.. дию». Сл…шшшшш… те?

Где-то вдалеке раздался глухой взрыв, внезапно сотрясший всю станцию. Термозаряд выскочил из пальцев пилота и покатился по полу. Сделав широкую дугу, он закатился в вентиляционную отдушину в стене у самого пола и остался там. Отлично. Их осталось всего три.  
\- Дж… шшш… кер! Ро… ты напр…шшшш… тся в ва…шшш…у… рону! Ухо…шшшш…де! – прохрипела консоль и умолкла окончательно. Голубой голографический свет померк, оставив Джокера в красных сумерках. Чертыхаясь, он наспех зарядил оружие и, запихнув оставшиеся два термозаряда в карман, подкрался к двери и осторожно выглянул в коридор. 

Свет в коридоре все еще был, и это не могло не радовать. Плохо было то, что открывалось из-за него взгляду. Прямо у двери его комнаты лежал человек в черно-белой форме. Он лежал на животе, одну руку подогнув под себя, другую выбросив вперед, словно бежал сломя голову. В его спине зияло несколько пулевых отверстий, на полу растекалась лужа крови. _Твою мать..._ Джокер осторожно обошел его и так быстро, как только позволяли ему ноги, двинулся в другой конец коридора. Но картина не изменилась и там. Белые стены местами были измазаны копотью, повсюду валялись тела людей и дымящиеся обломки роботов. Он едва не споткнулся об одного из них, молча ползущего прочь без одной руки, ноги и пистолета. Джокер потратил один патрон и снес ему голову – на всякий случай. 

Перебравшись через него, Джефф оказался в главном зале. Здесь тоже все говорило о недавно прошедшем сражении. Мебель разбросана, столы перевернуты и усыпаны черными кратерами пулевых отметин. Очевидно, что сотрудники «Цербера» строили баррикады, чтобы сдержать надвигающихся противников, но те явно превосходили их числом. От самой двери тянулся длинный кровавый след, его владелец обнаружился немного дальше – женщина лежала на спине, глядя пустыми глазами в потолок. Узнать ее Джокер уже не мог, да и не пытался – ее лицо заливала уже начинавшая свертываться кровь, во лбу багровым пятном обозначилось аккуратное отверстие. Джокера начинало мутить. Кровь в этой комнате была даже на стенах. Роботы, похоже, не ограничивались простым пристрелом – они добивали раненых. Они были запрограммированы _уничтожать._

_Проклятье…_

\- Обнаружен нарушитель, - пропел вдруг тонкий неуместно спокойный голос справа от него. Инстинкт и армейская выучка бросили Джокера назад, заставив скрючиться за импровизированной баррикадой из столов, ящиков и стульев, и тут же несколько зарядов прошили воздух там, где он стоял. Секундой позже они вонзились в укрытие у него над головой. Выдергивая из-за пояса Страйкер, Джефф пожалел, что не имеет карманных генераторов щитов. Он не сможет даже высунуться, не получив пулю.

К счастью, роботы, которых оказалось двое, были достаточно тупы, чтобы одновременно расстрелять термозаряды в своих пулеметах. Едва услышав характерный шипящий звук, Джокер приподнялся и, прицелившись, несколько раз нажал на спусковой крючок. Отдача неприятно отозвалась в локтях, но выбирать не приходилось. К тому же...

К тому же, адреналин, большими дозами впрыскивавшийся в кровь с каждым выстрелом, приносил с собой неожиданное чувство удовлетворения. Тепло нагревающегося радиатора, громоподобное эхо крупнокалиберных выстрелов, звон пуль, вонзающихся в цель… Черт возьми, как ему этого не хватало!

С третьего выстрела один из роботов лишился правой руки и вместе с ней – оружия. Второй попытался было поднять уже перезаряженный пулемет, но его голова внезапно взорвалась, осыпав соседа обломками, и робот, покачнувшись, разлетелся на части, отправив второго за собой.

\- Неплохой выстрел, Моро, даже для тебя, - раздался в повисшей тишине звонкий голос. Пытаясь перевести участившееся дыхание и успокоить раззадоренное сердце, Джокер опустил пистолет и, прищурившись, уставился в темноту коридорчика, завершавшего зал. Оттуда, перезаряжая миниатюрный пулемет, вышел парень в черно-белой форме «Цербера». Его длинные светлые волосы падали на взмокший от пота лоб и превращались там во влажные сосульки, на плече красовалась повязка, пропитанная панацелином, но несмотря на это, он улыбался во весь рот, показывая ряд ровных белых зубов.

\- Чейз? – узнал он наконец товарища. Ковыляя, выбрался из-за укрытия, вешая пистолет на пояс.

\- Ну, не Шастри же, - ухмыльнулся Джонсон, убирая мокрые волосы со лба. – Ты цел?

\- Вполне. Что тут вообще происходит? - Джефф крякнул, неуклюже перебираясь через поваленные ящики, и наконец оказался возле инженера. Тот оглядел его с головы до ног и пожал плечами.

\- Чтобы я знал. Я был… - где-то в стороне послышались легкие металлические шаги. – Вот что, давай-ка сначала уберемся отсюда.

Чейз развернулся к выходу и ринулся прочь, волоча Джокера за собой.

Они минули три коридора, лишь один раз встретившись с группой охранных роботов, но Джокеру даже не пришлось вынимать пистолет – Чейз одним патроном метко отстрелил голову тому, что толкался в центре этой толпы, и взрыв ликвидировал всякую необходимость для дальнейшей стрельбы. Спустя несколько минут вдали что-то грохнуло, эхо разнесло тяжелый глухой звук по всей станции – от неосторожных выстрелов разрывались баллоны с газом. 

\- Я был в серверной в крыле D, - тем временем, объяснял инженер, пробиваясь вперед в совершенно непонятном запыхавшемуся Джокеру направлении. – Занимался настройками, как вдруг – бац! – пуля мне прямо в плечо!

Он осторожно повел левой рукой, растягивая повязку.

\- Хорошо еще, что эти штуки такие тупые, - продолжил он, когда они незамеченными пролетели мимо отряда роботов, направлявшихся в противоположную сторону. Потянуло дымом - на станции начались пожары, а системы тушения вырубились. – Успел выскочить, включить щиты и запереть несколько штук там. Только роботы повключались на всей станции, словно рехнулись все.

\- Почему они атакуют персонал? – спросил Джокер, тяжело дыша.

\- Что б я знал, - повторил Джонсон, затаскивая пилота за очередной поворот. 

Они вышли в небольшой коридор, отделявший два гигантских крыла станции. В паре десятков шагов от них сверкала голографическим замком дверь в соседний корпус, а оттуда было рукой подать до спасательных шаттлов. Джонсон повернулся запереть дверь.

\- Думаю, «Лазарю» конец, - со странной смесью горечи и удовольствия проговорил Чейз. Джокер кивнул, глядя в огромные окна на темноту космоса, освещаемую редкими вспышками раздираемой на части станции. Из ангара в соседнем крыле вылетел одинокий шаттл и, отойдя на небольшое расстояние, ушел в гиперскорость. Кто-то все-таки сумел спастись. Странно, ему было жалко всех этих людей, несмотря на то, что они работали на «Цербер», и в любой другой ситуации они были бы врагами. Если бы ему сказали об этом несколько недель назад, он бы вполне обоснованно решил, что будет лучше этому человеку больше не наливать. – Станция взлетит на воздух, слетятся вороны из Альянса, а «Цербер» начнет срочно заметать следы. 

Только тут Джокера внезапно пронзила неожиданная мысль.

\- А как же Шепард? Ты знаешь, что с ней?

Чейз бросил на него косой взгляд.

\- Если ее еще не вытащили, то уже вряд ли вытащат, - после долгой паузы сказал он. Замок пискнул, окрасив голографическую панель в красный цвет. Чейз выпрямился и, развернувшись, зашагал в сторону выхода. – Она в крыле А, а там этих жестянок пруд пруди. Надо убираться скорее, пока «Цербер» не начал зачистку. Они точно не захотят оставлять наводок Альянсу.

\- Чейз, ты что несешь? – возопил Джокер, внезапно почувствовав неладное. Он бросился вслед за инженером. – Я не оставлю Шепард. Не верю, что говорю это, но я уж точно не оставлю «Цербер», пока не убежусь, что с ней все в порядке!

\- Блин, ну зачем ты это сказал? - Джонсон вдруг остановился, да так резко, что не успевший затормозить Джокер врезался ему в спину. Мышцы у Чейза оказались на удивление твердыми, а спина напряженной. – А я-то надеялся, что можно будет обойтись без этого.

Он сделал еще пару шагов вперед, но вместо того чтобы открыть дверь, развернулся лицом к Джеффу, преградив ему путь. Дуло его пистолета-пулемета уставилось пилоту в грудь.

_Что за…_

Джокер глухо выругался.

\- А я все ждал, когда случится что-то неожиданное.

\- Извини, Джокер, - лицо Джонсона вдруг изменилось до неузнаваемости. Всю веселость и дружелюбие смыло как волной, внезапно он стал до предела серьезен и мрачен. На лбу пролегла глубокая морщина. – Ты классный мужик, и ты мне очень понравился. Но есть кое-кто, кто заплатит за Шепард, живую или мертвую, в четыре раза больше, чем платит Призрак. И этот кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы ты достался «Церберу».

_Вот какое оно, предательство. Пахнет сладким пивом и добродушными улыбками. А на вкус как мел и пепел, смешанные со жгучим перцем, выжигающим органы изнутри._

Джефф сжал кулаки и исподлобья сверлил взглядом инженера. Наверное, ему действительно стоило поработать в «Цербере», чтобы наконец понять, что предательство свойственно не только террористам и преступникам, наемникам и подонкам, опустившимся до самых клоак общества, но и обычным людям, жадным до денег, власти, исполнения своих прихотей… Как жаль, что Альянс не учит своих солдат тому, что доверять нельзя никому – кроме тех, кто уже не раз показал себя. Что, где бы ты ни был, нужно всегда оглядываться в поисках ножа, нацеленного в спину. Потому что, как правило, предательство кроется в ободряющей улыбке, в пожатии руки, в дружелюбном похлопывании по спине… в ежевечерней партии в карты… В душе пилота поднимался густой комок злости и желание разорвать гада прямо здесь и сейчас, и плевать на сломанные в процессе руки. Если бы только удалось выхватить Страйкер…

\- Кто?

\- Тот, кто обладает властью, средствами и информацией, гораздо большими, чем Призрак, - Чейз развел руками. – Какая разница? Тебе некому будет это сообщить.

\- Значит, все это из-за денег? Ты продал свою работу, капитана, «Цербер». 

Чейз пожал плечами.

\- Не делай вид, будто тебя заботят эти террористы, Моро, - где-то в глубине станции раздался гулкий взрыв и слаженный крик нескольких голосов. Чейз бросил короткий взгляд на дверь у себя за спиной, из щели которой потянулась тонкая струйка дыма, но этого короткого мгновения Джокеру как раз хватило, чтобы выхватить пистолет и спрятать его у себя за спиной. – Ты бы и сам с удовольствием посмотрел, как они взлетают на воздух.

Если быть честным, Джокер был готов с этим согласиться. Несмотря на всех гениальных ученых, которых «Цербер» держал под своим крылом, несмотря на всех хороших ребят из Альянса, террористы были террористами. И образ адмирала Кахоку и жуткий, леденящий душу пейзаж Акузы не раз и не два всплывали в памяти пилота. Но было еще одно обстоятельство. Джефф покачал головой.

\- Мне плевать на «Цербер». Я здесь не ради них, а ради Шепард. А ты когда успел поменять мнение?

\- Задолго до «Лазаря», - нетерпеливо перебил его техник. – Но я никогда не говорил, какие у меня на нее планы, так ведь?

\- Ты гад, Чейз, - не выдержал Джокер.

Джонсон расхохотался.

\- Пусть так. Но я _богатый_ гад. Стану им, когда выберусь с этой груды металлолома.

\- Сорок лет космических путешествий, и все опять сводится к деньгам, - пробормотал Джокер, не зная, что сказать, чтобы потянуть время. Может быть, удастся разозлить его, заставить потерять контроль. Нужно было заставить Чейза говорить, - у таких, как он, за спиной всегда пряталась слезливая история, которая, как они считали, могла оправдать любое совершенное преступление. 

Он оказался прав. Усмешка исчезла с губ Джонсона, сменившись оскорбленной гримасой.

\- Заткнись, - отрезал он, дернув пистолетом. – Ты вырос на «Арктуре», ты всю жизнь крутился вокруг командования, военных с их зарплатами. Откуда тебе знать о нищете, в которой живут колонисты на самой границе галактики? Откуда тебе знать, как трудно вырваться из этой гребаной дыры и не подохнуть от голода или ножа в брюхе на какой-нибудь Омеге через год? Как трудно пробиться в Академию, а потом получить пинка под зад, потому что, в отличие от других, ты _«приперся»_ из колонии. Ни хрена ты не знаешь, Моро, так что… - его прервал писк коммуникатора. Он перевел дыхание и улыбнулся разочарованному взгляду пилота. Затем поднял руку и коснулся наушника. – Грег? Что у тебя? 

_Грегори Уилсон. И почему я не удивлен? Тот укусивший его кроган, видимо, перестарался…_ Джокер крепче сжал рукоять пистолета. Желание просто пристрелить мерзавца, а затем взяться за его сообщника было непреодолимым, но синие всплески энергии, защитным полем окружавшие Чейза, выдавали кинетические щиты. Стрелок пилота был никудышный, да и сбить щиты парой выстрелов из пистолета вряд ли было возможно. С такого расстояния он, конечно не промахнется, но вот реакция у Чейза явно была на порядок лучше. Он просто-напросто убьет его раньше, чем Джефф успеет нажать на курок во второй раз. Если бы только отвлечь чем-то Джонсона…

\- У меня тут Моро, - между тем проговорил Чейз, ухмыляясь краешком рта. – Не волнуйся, куда он денется… Уверен, что это необходимо? - он бросил на Джокера быстрый взгляд Запускай ИМИРов и дуй в лабораторию, надо забрать Шепард. И проверь выживших, на всякий случай. Я, кажется, слышал Тайлера… Нет, я загнал ее в крыло D. Там столько роботов, что наесться можно. Оттуда даже она живой не выберется.

Дверь за спиной у Чейза вздрогнула и отъехала в сторону на пару сантиметров. За створкой Джокер заметил маячившую тень. Друг или враг? Из размышлений его вывел звук перезаряжаемого термозаряда.

\- Я бы мог упростить себе жизнь и оставить тебя ИМИРам, - сказал Джонсон. – Но не могу же я взять на себя такой риск. Так что извини, Джокер. Как говорится, ничего личного.

Дуло поднялось, уставившись черной дырой ему в лоб. Проклятый Синдром Вролика. Со своими костями он не успеет даже увернуться.

Дверь позади Чейза сдвинулась еще, протяжно скрипнув и испустив сноп искр, и наконец распахнулась. Из створки в коридор тут же хлынул густой вонючий дым, мгновенно опутав ноги обоих мужчин. Чейз резко развернулся, выставляя оружие перед собой. Стрекот пистолета-пулемета резанул слух, несколько пуль прошили серые облака дыма, оставляя длинные дорожки. Мелькнула тень, сквозь туман сверкнул оранжевый огонек уни-инструмента. Воздух вокруг Джонсона вспыхнул голубыми искрами, кинетические щиты треснули и взорвались яркими осколками. Подстегиваемый злостью, ненавистью и почти детской обидой, Джокер вскинул пистолет и нажал на курок.

Выстрел раздался в коридоре неожиданно громко даже на фоне пальбы и взрывов, доносившихся со всех концов станции. Чейз уронил оружие, вскинул руки, словно силясь закрыть образовавшуюся на спине дыру, и повалился на пол. Джокер опустил пистолет, глядя на густую лужицу крови, медленно растекающуюся под неподвижным телом его бывшего товарища.

\- Сукин сын, - пробормотал он, поморщившись.

\- Неплохо, - прозвучал в ответ звонкий женский голос. Из тумана с активированным уни-инструментом в одной руке и с пистолетом в другой грациозно и невозмутимо выступила Миранда. Джефф покачал головой. Из всех людей…

\- Это обязательно должны быть вы.

Миранда поджала губы.

\- Немного благодарности никому не повредит, Джокер. 

Из невидимых динамиков станции донесся неуместно спокойный голос ВИ:

\- Внимание! Автоматические системы защиты неисправны! Красная тревога! Всему персоналу покинуть базу «Лазарь». Внимание! Автоматические системы защиты неисправны! Красная тревога! Всему персоналу покинуть базу «Лазарь».

_А то мы не поняли._ Джокер перевел взгляд с потолка на Лоусон.

\- Какого черта здесь происходит?

\- Самое банальное предательство, - Миранда развернулась и, подав пилоту знак следовать за собой, двинулась вниз по коридору. Джефф ковылял за ней, прислушиваясь к происходившему на станции и изо всех сил стараясь не думать, что будет, если из-за следующего угла на них внезапно выскочит тяжелый робот. – Кто-то перепрограммировал всех охранных роботов на станции, и они стали косить персонал как траву. Все, кому повезло, уже эвакуировались. Я пока не слышала только Уилсона.

Джокер саркастично хмыкнул.

\- Надеюсь, роботы уже порвали этого вашего Уилсона, - мстительно произнес он и добавил на вопросительный взгляд Миранды: - Он ваш предатель. Вместе с Джонсоном. 

\- Вот оно как, - Миранда вздохнула. – Этот сукин сын мне с самого начала не нравился. Нужно торопиться. СУЗИ готовится увести «Нормандию» со станции. Надо посадить вас на корабль.

\- Так вы пришли сюда за мной? – шутливо спросил Джокер, но тут ему в голову пришла новая мысль. – Как вы узнали, где я?

Миранда, не сбавляя шага, протянула руку и аккуратно сняла со спины пилота крошечный, величиной с ноготь, черный прибор.

\- «Жучок»? Вы поставили на меня «жучка»?

\- Скажите спасибо, мистер Моро, - нравоучительно проговорила Миранда. – Если бы не он, лежать бы вам сейчас в луже крови, как вашему другу.

_Хорош друг_ , - мрачно подумал Джокер. Пол у них под ногами всколыхнулся. Послышался далекий взрыв. Их качнуло в сторону. Рация в уни-инструменте Миранды разразилась помехами, сквозь которые едва прорывался знакомый девичий голос.

\- Агент Ло…сон, нас… шшш… куют, - в голосе Келли Чемберс сквозила паника. Миранда резко остановилась посреди коридора. Второй взрыв раздался уже ближе. Чуткий слух Джокера уловил вдалеке тяжелые металлические шаги. – Пять тяж… шшш… ботов. Мы не смож… шшш… дольше!

\- Чемберс, уводите «Нормандию»! – гаркнула Миранда, водя пальцами по управляющей голографической панели и внезапно срываясь на бег. Запоздавший Джефф, как смог, ринулся за ней. – Отправляю код авторизации. Я выведу Джокера к шаттлам. Убирайтесь! Вы должны сохранить корабль любой ценой!

Станцию снова тряхнуло, свет у них над головой моргнул и погас, сменившись красным свечением аварийных ламп. Из-за раскореженной и раскрытой наподобие цветка перегородки впереди валил густой серый дым. 

\- Миранда! Шепард! - срывая дыхание крикнул Джокер ей вслед. Она остановилась. - Нужно вытащить Шепард. На кого бы ни работал Уилсон, он собирается передать ее ему.

Миранда нахмурилась.

\- Значит, Серый Посредник все же не знает, когда отступить, - задумчиво проговорила она.

Джокер за этот безумный день, кажется, устал удивляться, но также перестал что-либо понимать.

\- Серый Пос..?

Внезапно Миранда толкнула его в сторону, заставив пригнуться за ящики. Из дымовой завесы выплыл огромный человекоподобный металлический корпус, его белая броня была залеплена черной копотью и – к вящему ужасу пилота – забрызгана кровью. 

_Да вы что, издеваетесь?_

Заметив две крошечных тени, прячущиеся за ящиками, ИМИР остановился, сам себе отдавая приказы низким компьютеризированным голосом. Его щиты голубыми ошметками свисали то тут, то там, готовясь взорваться от легчайшего толчка.

Миранда и Джокер, не сговариваясь, открыли огонь. Отставив одну ногу для упора, робот вдруг отклонился назад, выставив вперед одну чудовищно массивную руку. Из локтя ее выдвинулась черная сигара ракеты и, вспыхнув желтым пламенем, ринулась прямо на людей. Джокер поспешно пригнулся, молясь, чтобы его скромное укрепление выдержало удар. Ракета пронеслась в полуметре над головой перекувыркнувшейся Миранды и, нарисовав в воздухе змееподобный белый дымовой след, с громким грохотом врезалась в бронированную стену над пилотом, осыпав его грудой дымящихся обломков. Не теряя ни секунды и не давая ИМИРУ возможности перезарядить тяжелое оружие, Джефф выставил руки вперед, уперев кисти в поверхность ящика, и несколько раз нажал на спусковой крючок. Перегретый термозаряд вспыхнул, задымился и едва не обжег ему ладонь. Но этого оказалось достаточно. Державшиеся на честном слове щиты робота разорвались голубыми искрами. Словно ждавшая этого Миранда выпрямилась в полный рост. Ее окутало бело-голубое сияние биотического поля. Подняв руки, она вытянулась, словно собирая энергию из воздуха и накапливая ее вокруг ладоней. В ее руках, как два факела, вспыхнул яркий свет. Она выкинула руки вперед с такой силой, что едва не потеряла равновесие. Биотическое поле деформации густой разрушающей волной пронеслось по коридору, опутало ИМИРа и, сжимаясь, стало сдавливать тяжелую броню. Вскоре корпус поддался, промялся, треснул, и, издав нечленораздельный крик, робот разлетелся на куски.

\- Пригнись! – Джокер дернул Миранду за руку, заставляя упасть на пол. Волна огня обожгла их обоих, несколько металлических ошметков пролетели мимо, одни врезавшись в ненадежное укрытие, другие – в стены и потолок позади них. Дымящаяся голова робота упала к ногам пилота и, прокатившись еще с полметра, остановилась.

Джокер выдохнул.

\- Это было близко.

Миранда поднялась на ноги, как ни в чем ни бывало отряхивая костюм. Она аккуратно помогла пилоту подняться и посмотрела на то, что осталось от ИМИРа с нескрываемым удовольствием.

\- Хороший выстрел, - сказала она, не поворачиваясь. В голосе ее сквозило уважение.

\- Взаимно, - буркнул Джокер, перебираясь вслед за ней через останки робота.

\- Шаттлы в двух шагах отсюда. Нужно торопиться.

Они пересекли еще несколько коридоров, время от времени подстреливая лезущих напролом охранных роботов. К счастью, все оставшиеся ИМИРы, должно быть, собрались где-то в другом крыле – по пути они не встретили больше ни одного. Когда они добрались, наконец, до эвакуационного ангара, два шаттла уже поспешно поднимались и один за другим вырывались в темный простор космоса. В ангаре оставался только один человек. Молодой темноволосый парень, тихонько и беззлобно переругиваясь с компьютером, возился с заевшей дверью спасительного транспорта. Когда Миранда и Джокер влетели в док, он резко обернулся, выставив перед собой пистолет, но, узнав начальницу, расслабился.

\- Хорошо, что еще кто-то остался, - сказал он, пропуская Миранду к консоли. – Я уж думал, придется лететь одному.

Он ухмыльнулся Джеффу, показывая пистолет-пулемет.

\- Отстреливал железки, пока другие садились, а мне места не хватило, - неожиданно весело, словно рассказывал анекдот, прокомментировал он. – Последний шаттл стоит в соседнем ангаре, до него не добраться.

\- Полетите на этом, - сказала Миранда, вводя команды. Ее уни-инструмент моргнул, дверь шаттла издала шипящий звук и наконец отъехала в сторону. Парень вскочил на борт и тут же ринулся к штурвалу. 

Джокер повернулся в Миранде.

\- Стойте, а как же Шепард?

\- Я вытащу капитана, - ответила Лоусон, перебегая к соседней консоли. Она поспешно ввела несколько команд, и послушный ВИ холодно сообщил: 

\- Программа экстренного пробуждения подопытного запущена. Производится вывод успокоительного. Полное пробуждение – предположительно через десять минут.

\- А вы убирайтесь отсюда, немедленно! – гаркнула Миранда, увидев, что Джокер все еще неуверенно мнется на пороге уже разогревающегося шаттла. – Я не могу позволить себе потерять пилота!

Джокер сделал один шаг внутрь, остановился и снова обернулся.

\- Она не сумеет добраться до ангара сама!

Миранда дернулась, словно хотела запихнуть пилота внутрь насильно, даже если придется это делать биотическим полем, но вместо этого подошла настолько, насколько позволяли уже загоравшиеся двигатели.

\- Я вытащу Шепард, Джокер! Верите мне?

Джефф не нашелся, что ответить на такой неожиданный вопрос. Потратив еще одну секунду на сомнения, он коротко кивнул и, нагнувшись, скрылся в темном нутре шаттла. Дверь закрылась, отрезая его от обезумевшего пылающего и взрывающегося мира станции. Шаттл вильнул, поднялся и, резко дернувшись, ринулся прочь. Перед входом в гиперпространство Джокер успел увидеть в голографическом мониторе лишь горящие крылья птицы-станции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я не доверяю никому, кто зарабатывает больше меня (англ.)


	12. Эпилог. Как в старые добрые времена.

> _It’ll be better than the old days_ *.  
>  Joker, Mass Effect 2.

_База «Цербера». В тот же день._

Хоторн – один из техников новой «Нормандии», тот самый веселый парень, с которым Джокеру посчастливилось сесть на предпоследний оставшийся шаттл, благополучно доставил их на другую базу «Цербера». Впрочем, «доставил» - это слишком сильно сказано. Посадка у них вышла, слабо говоря, не слишком мягкой – Джокеру пришлось почти с боем отбирать управление у веселого паренька и сажать шаттл самому, иначе бы они просто разбились. Пилотировать Хоторн точно не умел. Поездка, напротив, прошла гладко, что отнюдь не было заслугой его нечаянного попутчика. Почти все управление в транспорте было автоматизировано, а координаты заблокированы на маленькой точке в соседней системе. Разумеется, ни на одной карте, которых Джефф помнил около десятка, в этом месте не было отмечено никакой космической станции. Не было даже аномального излучения, которое, по логике, станция таких размеров должна была производить. Прятаться «Церберовцы» тоже умели. 

Когда они заходили на станцию, в ангаре оставалась одна лишь Келли. Девушка шарахнулась в сторону, когда, неаккуратно вильнув, шаттл ткнулся носом в землю в нескольких метрах от нее, подпрыгнул и, выровнявшись невероятным усилием воли, осторожно опустился. Ворча и чертыхаясь, Джокер вывалился через открытую дверь, обеспокоенно ощупывая ребра на предмет переломов. Не обнаружив оных, он накинулся на Чемберс, обхватив ее за плечи, и бросил лишь два коротких:

\- Шепард? «Нормандия»?

Ошалевшая от внезапного нападения пилота, Келли моргнула и, через мгновение придя в себя, ответила:

\- Корабль в порядке, Джокер. Но база «Лазарь» уничтожена, и с нее пока не приходило никаких сообщений. Ку-куда вы?

Джокер не слушал ее. Так быстро, как только мог, он пересек ангар и с налету почти навалился на сиявшую доброжелательным оранжевым светом консоль. Его пальцы залетали над клавиатурой, словно он управлял кораблем, уходящим от целого флота истребителей, а не вводил один за другим коды, выученные за годы службы в Альянсе.

Джефф никогда не был силен во взломе компьютерных систем. Особенно ему еще не доводилось взламывать компьютеры «Цербера». Но без авторизации ВИ не выдаст ему ни крупицы информации, а информация ему была сейчас жизненно необходима. Подошедшая со спины Келли с расширенными от ужаса глазами смотрела в монитор через его плечо.

\- Джокер, что вы делаете? – свистяще шепнула она, оглядываясь. – Нельзя взламывать секретную информацию «Цербера»!

\- Келли, - выдохнул Джокер, скрипя стиснутыми зубами. – Если хотите быть полезной, посмотрите по сторонам.

Наконец, консоль поддалась, и к облегчению пилота, выдала несколько бегущих строчек. С замирающим сердцем и дрожащими пальцами он читал скомпилированные ВИ сухие отчеты о происшествии.

 

_«Произведено несанкционированное включение охранных роботов в крыле A, B, C, D._  
_«Виртуальным интеллектом произведена попытка отключения вышедших из строя охранных роботов»._  
_«ВНИМАНИЕ! Попытка удаленного отключения вышедших из строя охранных роботов не удалась. Удаленный доступ заблокирован»._  
_«Шаттл 2 покинул базу»._  
_«Произведено несанкционированное включение охранных роботов ИМИР»._  
_«ВНИМАНИЕ! Автоматические системы защиты неисправны! Красная тревога! Всему персоналу покинуть базу «Лазарь»._  
_«Системе Усовершенствованного Защитного Интеллекта дано разрешение на вывод корабля из дока. Координаты закреплены»._  
_«Шаттлы 3 и 4 покинули базу»._  
_«Запущена программа экстренного пробуждения подопытного. Код доступа – 17263А27709D17, подпись – «оперативник Миранда Лоусон»._  
_«ВНИМАНИЕ! Запущена программа самоликвидации. Код доступа – 17283А38849L01, подпись – «медицинский технолог Грегори Уилсон». Расчетное время – двадцать минут. Всему персоналу немедленно покинуть базу «Лазарь»._  
_«Шаттл 1 покинул базу»._  
_«Самоликвидация базы «Лазарь» через… десять минут»._  
_«Поступил специальный запрос о сотрудниках проекта, покинувших базу на Шаттле 1. Код доступа – 10037A63840Z91, электронная подпись «Призрак»._  
_«Самоликвидация базы «Лазарь» через… пять минут»._  
_«Произведена попытка запуска Шаттла 5. Шаттл 5 запущен. Сканирование подтверждает отсутствие живых организмов на борту»._  
_«Самоликвидация базы «Лазарь» через… две минуты»._  
_«Самоликвидация базы «Лазарь» через пятнадцать секунд… четырнадцать… тринадцать… двенадцать… одиннадцать… десять… Сканирование Шаттла 1 завершено. Сканирование подтверждает наличие трех организмов. Согласно кодам доступа: оперативник Лоусон, оперативник Тейлор, подопытный капитан Шепард. Виртуальный интеллект производит копирование данных на удаленный сервер и закрытие всех систем…»._

 

Уже не обращая внимания на обиженно сопящую за спиной Келли, Джокер нащупал ящик и тяжело опустился на него, по-идиотски улыбаясь и лишь краем глаза замечая пробегающие по экрану результаты сканирования станции «Лазарь» и списки погибших, включавшие, к язвительной радости пилота, имя «медицинского технолога Уилсона». Он улыбался, думая, что судьба свела его с самой живучей женщиной в галактике. В который раз смерть обходит Шепард стороной. Если ей и дальше будет так везти, то, глядишь, она чего доброго сможет даже Жнеца голыми руками завалить – и выжить.

В течение последующих часов он не находил себе места. Кто-то на базе упомянул, что Шепард, Лоусон и Тейлор прибыли живыми и здоровыми, но когда Джокер прихромал к докам, их простыл и след. Стоя на обзорной палубе, он молча смотрел, как черно-белый шаттл быстро уходит в сторону от базы и ныряет в гиперпространство.

От нечего делать он отправился бродить по станции. Эта база мало чем отличалась от «Лазаря» – те же белые стены, те же бронированные стекла, те же люди, та же черно-белая форма. «Цербер» был «Цербером» вне зависимости от скопления, в котором располагался.

А еще через несколько часов Келли по интеркому сообщила, что Шепард вернулась на базу. Со вздрагивающим сердцем он спустился в общий зал и встал под дверью коммуникационной комнаты, прислушиваясь к разговору. Подслушивать, как говорится, нехорошо. Зато, как сказал бы Гаррус, очень полезно. Оба голоса были знакомы, но один из них казался иллюзорным, призрачным, словно вышедшим из сна. Голосом, который он уже отчаялся услышать. 

\- Ваше дело – Коллекционеры. О команде я позабочусь сама.

Джокер весело хмыкнул. Если в нем еще и оставались сомнения, то они развеялись вместе с этими вот словами Шепард, ощутимо повисшими в воздухе на считанные доли секунды, пока Призрак нехотя проглатывал ее грубое упрямство. Это Шепард. Это определенно его капитан. Только она могла так смело и безнаказанно разговаривать с заведомо самым могущественным и опасным человеком в пределах этой галактики.

Только она могла подчиняться его требованиям и выставлять это так, будто делает ему одолжение – да еще и быть такой чертовски убедительной в своей роли.

Стоя прислонившись к стене и слушая ее звенящий голос, Джокер думал о том, что все теперь будет, как прежде. Шепард, «Нормандия», неизведанная опасность, спасение галактики. Он обязательно угостит ее стаканчиком в ближайшем баре и расскажет о том, что происходило эти два года. Обязательно расскажет о своих злоключениях, о безумных двух неделях в «Цербере», о том, как краснеют азари и как турианцы сходят с ума. Расскажет… может быть. А, может быть, и нет.

Он не знал, что каких-нибудь три часа назад Тали потеряла дар речи, рассмотрев в дурном освещении черты своего прежнего командира.

Он не знал, что уже немолодое сердце Советника Андерсона пропустит удар, когда на Цитадели он услышит имя Шепард.

Он не знал, что совсем скоро среди смерти и пальбы снайперская винтовка в руках Гарруса дрогнет, поймав в прицел лицо подруги.

Он не знал, что на богатой торговой планете азари заледеневшая броня, опутавшая сердце Лиары, даст трещину, стоит ее возлюбленной ступить на эту землю.

Он не знал, что на далекой, почти забытой Альянсом колонии Эшли не сможет сдержать слезу, услышав голос своего капитана.

Он не знал, что среди руин и развалин когда-то великой цивилизации старый кроган Рекс словно юный мальчишка вскочит с трона навстречу своей сестре.

Он не знал всего этого. Но ему это и не было нужно.

Важно лишь одно: она жива, он жив и «Нормандия» ждет своего капитана в доке. И отныне все будет… 

\- Привет, капитан. Прямо как в старые добрые времена, а?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Это будет лучше, чем старые добрые времена (англ.)

**Author's Note:**

> * Просто очередное рутинное задание. (англ.)


End file.
